Distractions
by crematosis
Summary: Light and L are in for a very interesting surprise when they discover the result of their intimate moment. How will Light be able to keep up with L's emotional fluctuations and even more bizzare behavior? LightxL mpreg
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've decided that I love writing Death Note fics so much and I've gotten such wonderful reviews, that I would try writing another one. This one is going to be a multi-chaptered one...and it's probably going to be a little weird. I don't exactly know the Death Note storyline...I haven't gotten very far in watching the anime, so you can all imagine it taking place whenever you want it to.

Disclaimer: I own..er...what do I own?

"Raito-kun, I wish to inform you of a development in the case," L said solemnly.

Light sighed. "For the last time, Ryuuzaki, I am not Kira." He swiveled around in his chair to face L, who was standing in the doorway gazing at Light with his usual emotionless stare. "Well, what evidence against me have you come up with this time?" he muttered sarcastically.

L paused and looked thoughtful. "No, Raito-kun. It's a…far more delicate matter, something that I fear may jeopardize the whole case."

Light looked at him skeptically. "Come on, Ryuuzaki, it can't be that bad."

L sighed. "I'm afraid it is. I'm pregnant, Raito-kun."

Light stared at him for a moment and then snorted. "Haha. Very funny, Ryuuzaki. Never knew you had a sense of humor. No, what is it really? You said it had to do with the case."

"It does," L said calmly. "It will be difficult to remain in this case in this capacity while carrying a child."

Light sighed. "Be serious, Ryuuzaki. You cannot be pregnant."

"I have proof," L said gravely. He lifted his shirt and displayed the slight swell to his once cadaverous stomach.

"That proves nothing," Light scoffed. "You're just gaining weight from eating too much sugar. It was inevitable. But you are not pregnant. Men do not get pregnant!"

"The pregnancy test does not agree with you," L murmured. He settled into the chair next to Light and chewed his thumb contemplatively.

Light's eyes widened. "It read positive?"

"Mhmn," L watched him intently.

"Wait, where did you get a pregnancy test?"

"I sent Watari out to get it," L said simply. "I told him it was for MisaMisa's use."

"You know those things aren't completely accurate," Light said cautiously.

"Yes, I am aware of that," L said cheerfully. "That is why I used several different brands and now I am 97 sure that I am indeed pregnant."

Light sighed. "Okay, you're pregnant. Who's the father?"

"You are," L said pointedly.

Light looked startled. "Me?" he squeaked.

L frowned slightly. "riato-kun is my only equal and therefore the only person I ever truly cared for. He should not assume that simply because I slept with him I am also sleeping with Matsuda-san or-"

"It's alright," Light said quickly. "I didn't man to imply that you were a whore. It's just…hard to think about this as really happening."

"Yes," L agreed. "Even geniuses have trouble comprehending what is illogical."

Light sighed. "Why do you have to be so strange, Ryuuzaki? Not only do you figure out the hardest cases, but you've also figured out how to create male pregnancy."

L cocked his head to one side as he nibbled his thumb. "I did not wish for this to happen, Raito-kun. I would have prohibited your actions if I knew that there was a chance of this happening. But even I could not foresee something which was previously viewed as impossible."

Light sighed. "What do we do now?"

L looked at him with mild curiosity. "What does Light-kun mean by this?"

"I mean you can't suddenly be pregnant during investigations and assume no one will notice. Most of the investigators may be idiots, but even idiots notice some things."

"I suppose you're right, Light-kun," L said tiredly. "We shall have to explain ourselves."

Light winced. "My dad's going to kill me. He';; never accept us together."

"Yes, the idea seemed to infuriate him."

Light blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Yagami-san already knows about that one event of indiscretion," L said calmly.

"What?!"

"Light-kun should not be cross with me, but I had to inform his father. Yagami-san was very worried about Light-kun and I did my best to assure Yagami-san that you would not be harmed."

Light groaned. "Good job, Ryuuzaki. You probably made it worse."

"I assured Yagami-san that I was the uke. I thought that would comfort him."

"Did it?" Light asked bitterly.

"Very little," L sighed. "Yagami-san is still very angry about it."

Light smirked. "I can only imagine what dad would do to you if I was the one pregnant. You wouldn't have to worry about Kira killing you: Dad would do it."

L rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "The whole situation is a disaster. First of all, the Kira investigation is most likely jeopardized and my reputation permanently ruined. And then, neither of us knows anything about raising a child."

"Most of that is instinct anyway," Light muttered. "If the baby cries, you hold him or whatever."

"There is no guarantee that I will long enough to even see our child," L said regretfully.

Light held L tightly. "It's alright. We'll get through this."

L's frail body sagged against Light. "Perhaps you are right. All of this excitement is wearing me out. It is much more difficult to do anything while carrying a child."

Light ran his fingers through L's hair. "You just take it easy for awhile and we'll get through this."

"Yes, I must rest for just a bit if I am to keep up," L murmured sleepily, his eyes slowly closing.

Light had no intention of letting L merely "rest for a bit". He would make sure the stubborn detective got plenty of sleep. After all, both L and the baby needed to be healthy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, you guys are fabulous. I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed, alerted, or faved the story. It's amazing how much more active the Death Note fandom is then the Star Ocean one. I might have to move over here permanently. XD

Disclaimer: Well…I would really like to own stuff…if they have a plushie L or Light, I'd happily go get one.

The next morning, Light found L crouched on his chair, absently staring at a blank computer screen.

"Ryuuzaki? Is something wrong?" Light asked.

"I don't feel well," L said a in a small voice.

Light was slightly concerned. He had never seen L sick before. L could get by with 3 hours of sleep a week and never eat any vegetables or protein and sill stay healthy. But now, L was sick, probably for the first time in his life. It would probably be a difficult pregnancy for L.

"Morning sickness?" Light asked quietly.

"No, I possess none of the symptoms of morning sickness. It is merely because I have slept too long."

Light looked skeptical. "Sleeping does not make you sick. Besides, there is no such thing as too much sleep."

"On the contrary, Raito-kun. Excessive sleep can lead to-"

Light cut him off. "Okay, let me put it this way. For you, there's no such thing as excessive sleep. You can use all the sleep you can get to make up for your previous insomnia. Sleep is good for you, Ryuuzaki."

L frowned. "There is a limit to how much sleep is good for one's health. Teenagers frequently sleep in excess of twelve hours on the weekends to make up for lack of sleep during the week. However, that amount is-"

"Ryuuzaki, stop exaggerating," Light said sternly. "It was only five hours. It won't kill you."

"It could indeed," L said solemnly. "Every moment that I spend asleep could contribute to my death. If I am sleeping, I am helpless if Kira chooses to kill me."

Light sighed. "I think you'd be helpless anyway. We don't know how Kira kills so for the moment, we are powerless to stop him. If Kira singled you out for death, you wouldn't know about it until you're dying."

"But perhaps…perhaps if I had stayed awake, I could have succeeded in capturing Kira and my demise would have been avoided." L sighed sadly and glanced down at the cup of coffee sitting on his desk. "Such a pity. Not even caffeine could keep me awake those precious five hours."

"Oh, give it a rest," Light said irritably. "You're not dead."

"Yet," L said somberly.

"Think positive, Ryuuzaki. I doubt even Kira would be so callous as to kill an unborn child. I would think you'd be safe, at least for as long as you're pregnant."

"But no one yet knows about my pregnancy, except for you, Raito-kun." Ryuuzaki gave him a piercing stare. "That increases my suspicions of you being Kira by six percent."

Light sighed. "Then all we have to do is announce it to the rest of the investigation team. Kira always manages to keep an eye on what we're doing, so he'll find out sooner or later anyway."

"Yes," L mused, staring vaguely at his computer, which was still blank.

"You know, it would help if you actually turned the monitor on," Light muttered.

"I do not feel motivated to continue the case," L muttered sadly.

'What? After all that talk about how sleeping cost precious time in solving the case? I don't understand you, Ryuuzaki. You make no sense."

L looked sadly down at his coffee cup. "I have not had a decent breakfast this morning, Raito-kun. The investigation team has not arrived yet, but Yagami-san has already called ahead to inform Watari of our little…tryst." He spat the word out bitterly.

"Did Watari refuse to make you breakfast then?" Light asked worriedly.

"Not exactly…." L trailed off uncomfortably.

"What is it then?"

"Watari would rather wait until the Yagami-san arrives….so the four of us could discuss…certain matters."

Light sighed heavily. "I guess that's when we'll break the news to them. As if we weren't in enough trouble as it is."

"I regret the trouble this pregnancy is becoming," L said, sounding slightly exasperated.

"You regret being pregnant, or you regret having sex with me?"

L looked surprised. "Why would I regret sleeping with Raito-kun? It was rather enjoyable, as far as such things go, considering my lack of experience in those matters. Well, I should say that Raito-kun was gentle and-"

"You talk too much," Light hissed. He bent down and gently kissed L's cheek.

L shoved him away quickly. "Do not do that, Raito-kun!"

"Why not? I'm trying to cheer you up."

"Watari," L hissed.

Light spun around and saw his father and Watari standing in the doorway, both looking at the two boys with grim expressions.

"Aw crap," Light muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I believe that this is one of the few stories right now that I actually have inspiration for…so I'll try to continue it as much as possible. Yay for pregnant L!

Disclaimer: I do not own Light and L…but they're so adorable…especially together!

L fidgeted in his chair as he half-listened to Mr. Yagami's lecture. Occasionally, Watari would break in to remind Light how his irresponsible behavior was endangering the case, as L was not supposed to be emotionally attached to his subject. Light looked absolutely mortified. Very little attention was being wasted on L. Mr. Yagami would simply talk about how strange and perverted L was and Watari would interrupt about how it all had to be Light's fault and Mr. Yagami would go on about how his perfect son couldn't possibly be involved in anything so terrible. Light looked like he wanted to have Kira kill him on the spot.

L hid his grin as he chewed on one thumb. Poor Light-kun. The whole affair was rather amusing.

Matsuda poked his head into the room. "Ah…Yagami-san," he began meekly. "Everyone is wondering whether they should just go home if we aren't doing anything today." He looked almost hopeful.

Mr. Yagami rose with a sigh. "No, we're coming. We have a lot of work to do."

Matsuda looked slightly disappointed as he scurried out into the other room to inform the rest of the investigators.

L brightened. "Since our small matter of indiscretion has been settled, I should like some breakfast. Watari, could you make me pancakes?"

"We are not through," Watari said calmly. 'We still have to decide what to do with you two so it won't happen again. I believe whole-heartedly that your suspicions of young Yagami are well-founded. After all, this incident is proof."

"My son is a perfect student and a shining example of a model citizen," Mr. Yagami growled. "Obviously, it's his fault." He jabbed a finger at L. "Molesting your suspect is not a good investigation practice. You'll be lucky just to stay out of jail at this rate."

L exchanged a glance with Light. "Now is not the opportune moment to tell them, is it, Raito-kun?" he asked softly.

Light shook his head. "No. It'd a very bad time."

"Tell me what?" Mr. Yagami demanded.

"Raito-kun and I wish to get married,' L said with a straight face.

"No, absolutely not," Mr. Yagami said firmly.

"He's just kidding," Light said weakly.

"This is a very serious subject," his father said sternly. "It's no joking matter."

"In many countries of the world, homosexuality is considered quite harmless," L said placidly.

"That still doesn't make up for the fact hat my son is underage," Mr. Yagami growled.

"Enough bickering,' Watari said simply. "We shall just have to separate you two so this will not happen again."

"I cannot observe my suspect if he is removed from my proximity," L lamented.

"You've already breached the professional detective-suspect relationship," Mr. Yagami said firmly. "We will not allow a relationship to develop any further than it has."

"We have only slept together once," L offered. "Since that, nothing more was done."

"What about that kiss I saw just as we walked in?"

"There was nothing sexual about it," L said placidly. "It was more an affectionate gesture. Raito-kun was merely concerned about the state of my pre-"

Light elbowed him sharply and L glared at him. "As I said before," L continued. "It was a one-time thing. A one-night stand if you will."

"I understand that Ryuuzaki-san," Mr. Yagami said tiredly. "But we cannot let the two of you stay together any longer, knowing your inclinations. It would be too much of a temptation for you to try to molest my son again."

"And Yagami-kun might be trying to form a relationship with Ryuuzaki-san in order to get him to reconsider his suspicions of Yagami-kun being Kira."

"My son is not Kira," Mr. Yagami said fiercely. "Ryuuzaki-san is a stubborn individual. He refuses to reconsider the facts. He has already considered Raito guilty and nothing will change that."

Light groaned as Watari countered his father's words with an argument about how Light's personality proved him to be Kira. "They'll be at this all day," Light grumbled.

"Yes, they continue to argue about us, but they are no longer paying attention to us," L said thoughtfully.

"Want to sneak out while they're still arguing?" Light asked.

"Yes, Raito-kun. That is an excellent idea."

The two boys rose and carefully tiptoes past the adults and dashed down the hall to freedom.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Whee…another chapter. XD Poor little L and Light, trying to have some romance and the adults trying to stop it. Whatever shall they do? XD

Disclaimer: Yeah, whatever. I don't really have anything.

It was some time later when Mr. Yagami and Watari came out of the side room. Light and L were sitting on a couch, watching the news. Light was eating a bowl of pretzels and L was eating a bowl of marshmallows.

The two adults glared at the boys as they stepped in front of the TV. "We were not finished with you yet," Mr. Yagami growled.

"I had assumed you were much more interested in debating with Watari," L said calmly. "We couldn't possibly interrupt something so important." He looked down mournfully at his half-finished bowl.

Mr. Yagami let out a slightly frustrated sigh. "It seems that you two don't understand how serious this is, so we'll be forced to do something about it."

Watari pulled out a pair of handcuffs and Light groaned loudly. "Not that thing again."

L looked interestedly at the handcuffs. 'Really, Light-kun? I found the whole situation quite…informative."

Light frowned at him and then looked worriedly at his father. "Who's going to be chained to who? That's only one pair of handcuffs, so either L or I would have to be handcuffed."

Mr. Yagami sighed. "Since L is obviously the troublemaker, I would feel better if he were the one chained up. But unfortunately, Watari-san and I can't agree." He shot the other man an irritated look. "So we'll just have to chain both of you."

L looked delighted. "Together?"

"No, not together," Mr. Yagami growled. He fished out another pair of handcuffs from his pockets.

L nibbled on the tip of his thumb. "I fear this will be a very unsatisfactory arrangement, Yagami-san. There are very few people willing to put up with my habits and it would be reckless to handcuff me to someone who will be driven towards injuring me."

"That didn't stop you for chaining yourself to me," Light shot back. "Your little habits annoyed me a lot. Half the time I wanted to strangle you."

"But think of all the progress we have made," L said cheerfully. "Now that we are apart, we only wish to be together again."

Light blushed and Mr. Yagami cleared his throat. "That being said, Watari will be best sited for providing for Ryuuzaki-san's special….er…needs. And Light, you will be handcuffed to me."

Light protested almost immediately. "No way, Dad! Do you have any idea what being handcuffed to another person all day means? You'd have to go with me into the bathroom when I need to pee or take a shower…it's too embarrassing and it's gross."

Mr. Yagami frowned. 'No wonder something like this happened."

"So as you can see, this is perfectly understandable," L said casually.

"No it's not. It's your fault, Ryuuzaki-san."

L pouted childishly. "I did not plan for this to happen, Yagami-san. It was merely a means in which to analyze my suspect. However, we did overcome our hatred for one another and become intimate. I do not regret that for an instant." L stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms over his chest.

Light frowned at him and elbowed him again. "You're not helping," he hissed. "Be cooperative."

"I do not feel like it," L said stiffly. "Yagami-san has offended my professional honor."

Light rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay, let's get this over with," he said briskly. "Dad, who's it going to be?"

At that moment, Matsuda scuttled into the room to see what was going on. He bowed sheepishly and backed away. "Err, sorry for interrupting, Yagami-san."

Mr. Yagami looked interested. "Would you be willing to help with something, Matsuda-san?"

"Oh yes," Matsuda said eagerly, happy to be doing something important.

"Oh no," Light whispered.

L looked at him calmly. "Light-kun would rather be chained to Aizawa-san?"

Light sighed. "It's just...Matsuda will find a way to mess it up somehow. He bungles everything."

L's brow furrowed and he smiled vaguely. "Perhaps it will be to our advantage then, Light-kun."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter...might be a little wrong. I don't know Matsuda all that well. And the setting might be a little off...I could just say it's wherever I want it to be...some new location. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note...or I'd actually know the storyline better.

"This is getting ridiculous," Light growled as he flopped down on the couch.

Matsuda was forced to stand close by because of the chain. "I'm sorry, Yagami-kun," he said meekly. "I don't believe you're Kira, but I guess this is all part of the investigation. Nothing personal."

"I know, I know," Light muttered. He glanced around disinterestedly. "I just wish I wasn't the only suspect. Being chained to someone gets really old the second time."

"At least you're not chained to Ryuuzaki-san this time," Matsuda said brightly.

"Yeah, at least I'll actually get some sleep this time around," Light sighed. He glanced at the closed door to the investigation room. "I won't be up all night investigating. In fact, I won't be investigating at all since I can't be in the same room with Ryuuzaki."

"Yeah, it seems a little odd," Matsuda mused. "First, you're chained to Ryuuzaki-san at all times and now I've been told you're supposed to be kept away from him at all times. Ryuuzaki-san sure has a very strange way of investigating you."

"How do you know this is Ryuuzaki's doing?"

Matsuda looked puzzled. "But he's in charge of the investigation, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Light said vaguely.

"The Ryuuzaki-san must have some reason for doing this. We just don't know it yet." Matsuda suddenly beamed. "I know! Let's go ask him and find out."

Light was startled as Matsuda tugged on the chain, forcing him to his feet. Light had a bad feeling about the outcome of this plan, but since it was Matsuda's idea, he couldn't get in too much trouble.

Matsuda burst through the door to the investigation headquarters calling loudly, "Ryuuzaki-san, Yagami-kun and I want to know why we have to be chained together."

L spun around in his chair and stared at Matsuda with surprise. Then his gaze shifted to Light, who was standing a little behind Matsuda, looking like he wanted to drop dead out of embarrassment. "Light-kun," L whispered, as strange wistful look momentarily breaking past his emotionless mask.

Light's heart soared. Even if this little escapade landed him back in prison with 24-hour surveillance, at least he still got to see L again, at least briefly. He smiled at the pregnant detective and L allowed a faint hint of a mile on his face in return.

Abruptly, L's smile faded and his eyes widened fearfully as he stared at the figure walking up behind Light.

"Raito, didn't I tell you to stay away from Ryuuzaki?" his father asked sternly.

Light turned to face him. "I didn't do it, Dad," he protested. "Matsuda dragged me over here."

Light's father rounded on Matsuda. "Weren't you told specifically to keep Raito and Ryuuzaki separated?"

Matsuda looked down sheepishly. "Yes, Yagami-san. But it doesn't make sense-

"I don't care if it makes sense. Do it anyway. We need to get this investigation over with quickly. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Matsuda said sheepishly. He looked embarrassedly at Light and gently tugged on the chain. "Come on, Yagami-kun. Let's go back to the other room and get ready for bed."

Light's annoyance with the situation gradually began to diminish as the evening wore on. He played all the cards that he had previously used while chained to L. The pervert card, which hadn't fazed L, was an entirely different story with Matsuda.

Light was thrilled with how well his acting worked. Matsuda had even allowed him to take a shower without the handcuffs. However, there were no windows in the bathroom for Light to escape out of and Matsuda was right on the other side of the closed door. At least it afforded him a little freedom from Matsuda.

Matsuda also allowed Light complete privacy to change into his pajamas, a luxury he never had while chained to L. Come to think of it, that was probably the cause of the current situation. L thought nothing of dressing and undressing in front of Light or staring at Light while he did the same.

Light quickly steered his mind away from fantasizing about L naked as Matsuda reattached the handcuffs. "Time for bed, Yagami-kun," He gently tugged Light towards the bed.

Light scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "First you want to shower with me and now you want to sleep with me. Geez, Matsuda. I never knew you were such a pervert."

Matsuda blushed fiercely. "N-n-no. It's just-I don't mean to-there's only one bed. I have to stay with you at all times-investigation purposes." Matsuda quickly became too flustered for words and he shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

Light smiled indulgently. "I know you're not a pervert, Matsuda," he said kindly. "It's just-such a strange and stressful situation. It's so awkward for two men to be sharing a bed."

Matsuda nodded, looking relieved. "It must be hard on you to be constantly under surveillance like this. Here, I'll sleep on the floor for tonight."

Light feigned shock. "But Matsuda-kun, I couldn't let you do that."

"It'll make it up to you for getting you in trouble with Yagami-san," Matsuda said in a small voice.

"Alright then," Light said, making a show of reluctance.

"Good-night then," Matsuda said quietly as he turned off the lights. "And since we're going to have to spend a lot of time together, perhaps I could call you Raito-kun?"

Light frowned into the darkness. Only L called him Raito-kun. "Alright…while we're chained together," Light said. He wasn't planning on being chained to Matsuda for very long. He would think of a plan to escape and get back to L.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: And everything can't be good and perfect for our wonderful couple...so, more interruptions, more obstacles to their love. I'm not sure how far thes strory will go...if I'll actually get to the baby's birth or not. Because the fun part is all the chaos going on in the meantime.

Disclaimer: Don't own...please don't sue me.

Light was awakened in the early hours of the morning by a strange rustling sound and light footfalls to the right of this bed. Light's immediately tugged gently on the handcuff chain and found that it was till securely fastened to Matsuda, who was snoring softly on the floor to his left. Light frowned into the darkness.

Light's mysterious visitor then slid into bed behind him. " Ryuuzaki?" Light whispered.

L wrapped his arms around Light's waist and rested his head against Light's back. "Light-kun. I missed you."

Light snickered. "That sounds a little overly emotional, coming from you."

L nuzzled against Light's shirt contentedly. "Raito-kun missed me earlier and came to visit me. I am simply returning the favor."

"Yeah, well, Matsuda dragged me into it," Light muttered.

L lifted his head and Light could feel L staring curiously at his back. "Raito-kun did not miss me in the least? It is very Kira-like to abandon your partner."

"It's not like I wanted to be separated from you," Light growled. "It was just a very stupid idea barging into there like that. I could have waited to see you at a better time, okay?"

"Light-kun does not have to be so defensive," L murmured, dropping his head back against Light's back.

"And speaking of doing dangerous things, are you sure this is a good idea? Watari will find you in here and we'll be in big trouble."

"Raito-kun should not worry so much," L muttered, sounding slightly peeved. "Watari will not find us." L produced the key for his handcuff and slid it into Light's hands. "I have the key."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Light demanded.

"Watari is currently chained to the headboard," L said calmly. "That way, he will not notice my absence until later, and even when he does, he will not be able to come find us seeing as how I possess the key."

"Very clever," Light said, with a slight grin.

"Being a detective, one must know how to escape from a variety of unpleasant situations," L said casually.

"Speaking of clever, are you psychic or something? How did you know how to get rid of Watari when I came to visit you earlier?"

"I must confess, it was not something I had expected from Raito-kun," L said quietly. "It was entirely too rash. It does make logical sense to be one of Matsuda's actions. Thus, I could not possibly foresee such an event and I would have had no time to prepare for it by sending Watari elsewhere."

"Then how come Watari wasn't in the room when I came in? If he was there, he would have sent Matsuda away immediately. But my dad had to come in to the room."

"I had been formulating an escape plan earlier," L said coyly. 'Watari was otherwise occupied at the time using the facilities and he had attached the handcuff chain to the desk to prevent my escape. Rather unfortunate."

Light grinned. "Chained to your desk? As if you need any encouragement to keep working. You have more diligence than the rest of us combined."

L was silent, merely tightening his hands around Light's waist.

"Wait…he was in the bathroom the whole time? What did you do to him?"

"Merely slipped a laxative into his coffee,' L said reluctantly. "I had hoped he would leave me free so I could escape at that time. But I had to wait until he was asleep so I could take his keys and unlock the handcuffs."

"Late is better than never," Light sighed.

"I also possess the key to Raito-kun's cuffs, if he would like to come with me."

"hell yes. Anywhere is better than here as long as you're there."

"Raito-kun should not say things he does not mean," L admonished, reaching over Light to undo the cuffs.

Light caught L's slim wrist and brought it to his mouth to kiss it. "I do mean it. You know I care about you."

"It is very difficult to know Raito-kun's intentions when he is such a skilled liar," L said calmly.

'A liar?' Light growled.

"Silence, Raito-kun. Do not wake Matsuda-kun."

"Do you expect me to let you get away with saying things like that? What have I lied to you about?"

"Raito-kun repeatedly insists that he is not Kira, but I am sure he is. I just need to find the evidence to prove it."

"Why would you sleep with someone you don't trust?" Light hissed. "Are you hoping that I'd fall in love with you and confess everything? Or does the thought of 'sleeping with the enemy' excite you?"

"Raito-kun, keep your voice down," L cautioned.

Light seized both of L's wrists and pinned the detective down to the bed. "Is that all you have to say to me?" he snarled.

"raito-kun, unhand me, please," L was still calm even in the tense situation.

"Not until you explain why you had sex with me!" Light bellowed.

Light was startled when the lights slicked on. Matsuda stood at the side of the bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He gazed at the scene before with shock. "Ryuuzaki-san…what are you doing here? And what are you and Raito-kun doing?"

"Err, it's not what it looks like," Light said weakly.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I've been writing this during a really bad bout of heat here in California. When it's really hot…I tend to get sluggish and sleepy and so my characters start getting badly developed. Also, I will only be on in the mornings or at night…to conserve electricity and not be on during the hottest parts of the day. So it may take me a little longer to write my chapters. I hope you'll forgive me.

Disclaimer: Well…I really don't know what to say. How about, I really don't own these dudes...or I would have written the scene better.

Matsuda stared at the pair, trying to figure out what they were doing was supposed to look like. "So…you're not having sex," he said at last.

"No," Light growled. "We're having an argument." He pressed firmly down on L's wrists, causing the detective to wince. "Damn you, Ryuuzaki. You better tell me."

L's eyes flickered to Matsuda. "Not in front of Matsuda-kun, if you please."

Light scowled and his eyes narrowed. "Then you admit your motives are so corrupt that you don't want anyone else to know about it."

L winced again as Light's hands tightened further around his wrists, digging into his skin. "No, Raito-kun…I would just prefer not to discuss this subject in front of Matsuda-kun."

Matsuda hovered nearby, unsure of whether to intervene between the detective struggling to get out from under Light, or the angry boy seemingly determined to crush L's wrists.

Light scowled down at L, whose face remained a mask of calm even as he tried to push Light off of him. Light let go with one hand and socked L in the nose. Then he rolled off the bed and got up, muttering angrily to himself.

L sat up and cupped a hand under his nose to stop the blood flow. "That was highly unnecessary," L admonished.

"Says you," Light snapped.

"Now I see why you two were separated," Matsuda said anxiously. "Should I go get someone to-"

"No," Light snarled. "Don't go anywhere. Aren't you supposed to be guarding me?" he asked acidly.

Matsuda took a step towards the door, hesitated, and then gave up with a defeated sigh.

"Just attempt to relax and go back to sleep," L advised. "I will even give you a sugar pill," he said generously.

Matsuda looked confused. "A sugar pill?"

"So may people wish for me to give up my habits of eating sweets and eat more nutritious foods." L tipped a bottle onto the nightstand. He peered at the small white pills that had spilled out and selected one, carefully holding it between two fingers. "This is made entirely of sugar, but can be passed off as a vitamin pill."

"Hey, that's pretty cool," Matsuda said appreciatively. He held out his hand.

L dropped the pill into Matsuda's hand and watched carefully as Matsuda swallowed it eagerly.

"Not bad," Matsuda said cheerfully. "Tastes like-" He suddenly keeled over and fell flat on his face.

'What did you give him?" Raito asked suspiciously.

"A very powerful sleeping pill," L said calmly. He screwed the lid back on. "Now, if Raito-kun does not wish to injure me further, I shall-"

Light seized L's arm roughly. "You aren't going anywhere until we settled this."

L sighed softly. "Raito-kun is my first friend and first equal. Is it not understandable that he is also my first lover?"

"Now when you don't trust this 'friend' of yours," Light growled.

L shrugged. "Raito-kun is still excellent intellectual companionship, even if he proves to be untrustworthy."

"So, you want my friendship, but you also seem eager to get rid of me by trying to convict me as Kira."

"I do not wish Raito-kun to be Kira. It's just that all the evidence so far points to you as the main suspect. I will be very happy if I am wrong and you are proven innocent, but that seems highly unlikely."

"And if I do get proven as Kira? Would you sentence your 'friend' to death?"

L looked at his steadily. "My sense of justice dictates that Kira must be stopped, no matter his identity. Personal feelings must be put aside for the good of society. So yes, Light-kun, I would. If you were in my position, you would do the same. Likewise, if you were Kira and I a criminal, you would not hesitate to kill me."

"If I was Kira, which I assuredly am not."

L shook his head sadly. "Raito-kun's stubborn denial of the facts does not erase my suspicion."

Light frowned. "But say you had to arrest me as Kira and put me up for execution. Would you feel some regret about having to kill me?"

"I would feel disappointed in Raito-kun for taking on such an evil occupation as a murderer. But I would not feel regret. It is Raito-kun's actions that have led to his punishment, not mine. Now, good-night. I shall return to my room."

L slipped out of the door and Light was left with only Matsuda's snores as company.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I've been incredibly lazy the past few days…I've had this chapter written, but not typed and hadn't gotten around to typing it until today. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own….newer have…never will.

Light woke up early, even though he felt as if he could still use a little sleep. The days that L had forced him to get up early to go back to investigation work were starting to become a habit for him.

As soon as Light opened his eyes, he noticed L perched at the end of his bed, observing him carefully. Light frowned. "I thought you went back to your own room."

"I did," L said calmly. "One hour of sleep is sufficient for me, Raito-kun. When I woke up, I returned here. Since Raito-kun seems to have an uncanny ability to know when he is being watched, I determined whether my mere presence could wake him."

Light groaned. The whole thing seemed extremely childish, even for L. "How'd that turn out?" he muttered.

"Remarkably well, seeing as how you are awake."

"But it took the whole hour of you staring at me?"

"Yes," L admitted. "But Raito-kun told me several interesting things in his sleep."

"What things?" Light demanded.

L smiled mysteriously. "Is Raito-kun afraid of saying something incriminating?"

Light scowled. "Don't make me punch you again. I want answers and I don't want all this damn secrecy."

L nodded sagely and chewed the tip of his thumb. "It would seem that Raito-kun is very used to being the best at everything. He is, after all, a top student. Therefore, Raito-kun cannot stand it when someone else knows something he does not. A pity. Very well, Light-kun, I shall ease your torment."

Light hated L at that moment. He wanted to throttle the detective for making it seem like he had some kind of mental complex. But L was partly right. Light was desperate to find out what L had heard and killing him wasn't the answer. At least, not right now.

L regarded Light curiously. "Does Light-kun not remember what he dreamed about after I left?"

Light thought hard. Something about him and L…oh. Light flushed embarrassedly.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of," L said gently. "teenagers are prone to sexual dreams. There is nothing unusual about it. However, I wonder if Raito-kun's fascination for me is limited to dreams."

Light scowled. "Is it wrong to find you attractive?"

"No, it is perfectly fine for Light-kun to be attracted to me. However, since I am already with child, Raito-kun will not be able to act on his feelings. Raito-kun must remember this."

Light rolled his eyes. "You know, it won't hurt you to have sex. You can't get doubly pregnant."

L looked slightly worried. He placed a hand over his stomach. "It would be highly detrimental to the baby's health."

"Since when do you care about the baby's well-being? You keep telling me what a pain it is that you're pregnant and can't live like you like to."

L sighed sadly. "I do not believe in taking the child's life for my own comfort. I will merely be inconvenienced until I give birth."

Light crossed his arms over his chest. "The baby's not going to go away after it's born, unless you put it up for adoption. You like to be alone and once you have that child, you won't have a moment's peace."

L looked thoughtful. "This child will not go to an orphanage. I myself came from an orphanage composed of highly intelligent children and although it was not a terrible life, I would wish my child to grow up with the care of parents. Since you and I are both intellectually gifted, our child could surpass us both and could assist me in future cases, provided I live through this one."

Light frowned. "The kid may very well be a super-genius, but first you have to get past the bay stage. All the bottles, diapers, crying in the middle of the night."

"I am well-equipped to handle a child." L held up a book on child-raising.

"Okay, I'll take you word for it," Light said doubtfully. "But when you get overwhelmed, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Yes, yes," L said impatiently. "Light-kun worries too much. I will have plenty of assistance." He dropped the book in Light's lap.

Light looked startled. "M-me? Who said I was going to help you?"

"You impregnated me. Therefore, you shall help me raised out child. He frowned at Light. "Or would you rather pay child support?"

"But I don't know much about raising kids," Light protested.

"That is what this book is for," L said serenely. "To educate Light-kun."

"Fine," Light groused. "I'll make sure the kid doesn't end up weird like you."

"And I will instill in our child the value of human life."

"I'm not Kira," Light growled.

"I never said anything about Kira," L said calmly. "Light-kun's guilt conscience must be bothering him."

"That's the only way I could possibly interpret your comment. I was talking about you and how I didn't want our child to end up like you, so therefore you would be talking about me."

"Light-kun has just misconstrued the comment," L said placidly. "I have nothing to criticize about Light-kun…so I will simply make sure our child learns to appreciate his life, not matter how short it may be."

Light frowned at L, trying to figure out whether he was kidding or if he was subtly mocking him. But L's face was just as readable as ever, so Light finally gave up. "So you say, Ryuuzaki. So you say."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This story is going to go on for awhile…quite awhile. I don't have much planned ahead of time, so I'll be winging it. XD I'll have to end it eventually, probably some time after L has his baby. If you guys want to give me suggestions as to baby names or gender.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do no own Light or L. Very sadly.

Light was always surprised when L decided to take a break from the Kira case. Here they were, sitting on Light's bed, reading baby book for hours. It would have been funny, except that L was still a workaholic.

L caught Light glancing at him over the top of his book. Without even pausing in his perusal of his own book, he said airily, "Perhaps Light-kun is not dedicated to raising our child."

Light frowned. "Do we really have to do all this now?"

"We must be prepared," L said firmly. "After the child is born, we will not have time to do this."

Light groaned and dropped the book to massage his temples. L's eyes narrowed. "Light-kun needs to make this child a priority."

"I know!" Light growled. "It's just so hard to concentrate. We're sitting on my bed, with Matsuda snoring on the floor. I can't work like this."

L leaned over and peeked over the edge of the bed. Matsuda was sprawled across the floor, blissfully asleep. L shrugged absently as he straightened back up. "Matsuda will not wake up, if that is what worries Light-kun. He should stay asleep for at least another three hours."

Light frowned. "What the hell did you give him?"

"It is of no importance," L murmured. "But if Raito-kun finds his attention straying, we shall go somewhere where there are no interruptions."

Light looked at L questioningly as he rose and searched about Light's room. Finally he returned carrying the handcuffs.

"What-what are you doing with that?' Light asked.

"We will be leaving the facility and I wish to keep an eye on Raito-kun," L said simply, attaching the cuffs.

Light resented L for still pursuing Kira, even when they weren't actively investigating. He didn't like being treated like a captive animal. But at the same time, the familiarity of the situation was strangely calming.

L glanced at him and then tugged at the chain. "Come, Raito-kun. We will find a better place to read."

"Where are we going? Light demanded, nearly tripping as L broke into a fast pace that stretched the chain taut.

L looked back over his shoulder. "To the library, of course. Isn't that the ideal place for reading?"

"You're going out in public?" Light asked breathlessly.

"Raito-kun needn't act so shocked. I have before, many times. Now, please hurry up, Raito-kun."

'Why are you in such a hurry?" Raito growled.

"I do not wish to waste valuable time." L pushed open the door to the investigation building and stepped outside, pausing a moment to glance up and down the street before he started off down the street.

The pair soon reached the library. L allowed a little time for Light to catch his breath before stepping inside.

The library was huge and very elegant. There were two stories with a balcony inside on the top story overlooking the rest of the library. Several oak tables were scattered across each floor and long rows of book shelves were lined up at each side of the room. Light really liked the atmosphere of the place. It was absolutely quiet, even though there were over a hundred people browsing the shelves or seated at the tables.

L led Light to a table in the far corner of the room where the light was a little dim and the area was less populated. There would be very little chance of them being overheard.

"Does Light-kun agree to the location?" L asked, settling himself into his sitting position.

"Yeah, seems fine to me." Light looked around at the powerful, but elegant architecture; the thick, deep brown columns and the ornate carved banister.

L pulled a baby book out of his sack that he had brought with him. "Here we will learn about raising a child. The library also has a café. Let us go and get some coffee."

L led the way through the library to the café. He was reading the book as he walked, but he seemed to have a keen sense of direction, even while not looking where he was going.

A few people gave the two boys suspicious looks as L pulled Light uncomfortably close while thumbing through the pages. "Interesting," he murmured, coming to a stop without looking up from his book.

Light blinked in surprise, but turned his attention to the café ahead of them. Still with his face buried in the book, L ordered himself a cup of coffee and placed change on the counter with the hand chained to Light, again pulling Light uncomfortably close.

"Couldn't you have used a different hand to cuff us with?' Light hissed, aggravated.

L seemed unconcerned as he poured creamer and sugar into his coffee, still reading the book. "I cannot help it if I can multitask. I have told Raito-kun before that I dislike wasting time."

Light sighed heavily as L padded back to the table. "Alright then. We read all the books you've brought. Then what?"

L settled back into his chair at the table and sipped his coffee contentedly. "Then we read all the books the library has on the subject."

"You know, we can't hide from my father and Watari forever."

L gently placed the book down on the table and gazed at Raito steadily. "I realize that, Raito-kun. However, we shall make the best of the time we have away from them. They will find us eventually and they will assuredly be very peeved by our absence. It will be at that time that we will break the news to them."

Light eyed him. "You're going to tell them something like that when they're already upset with us? That'll make everything worse."

L smiled serenely and patted the book. "It is very common for the two parties involved to be together for the child's birth. I do not think they will want to deny us that."

"They'll probably want you to get an abortion," Light moaned, letting his head hit the table with a clunk.

"It is my choice," L said firmly. "Now, all we have to do in the meantime is wait and read."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I apologize to all of you, but I'm going on a week's vacation, starting Monday. No computers for a week, so no chapters either. I just managed to get this one done before I have to do all my packing. I'll see you when I get back! Hopefully I'll have plenty of time to come up with new ideas.

Disclaimer: I don't own…very unfortunately.

Light woke to bright sunlight streaming through the windows. He squinted confusedly against the sun's glare, unsure of where he was. After his eyes adjusted, they recognized the familiar setting of his bedroom in the investigation headquarters.

Light frowned. How could he have gotten there? He must have dozed off. He faintly remembered starting to yawn, his vision swimming after reading for so long. L had been in a generous mood and he allowed Light to take a break and snuggle into one of the library's soft, cozy armchairs while he perched on the armrest.

Of course Light had fallen asleep. All those late night were catching up to him. It was inevitable. Light wasn't concerned with that part. What concerned him was how he could have gotten to the investigation headquarters if he was asleep. Someone had to have carried him back. L couldn't possibly have done it. He was too frail and would be more likely to drag Light back than carry him. Light knew he didn't sleep that heavily. So someone besides L had brought him back. That was very disconcerting.

"So, you're awake," his father said.

Light swallowed and looked at his father, who stood beside his bed, looking at him sternly

"Do you know we searched everywhere for you?" Light's father demanded.

"Ryuuzaki said he went there often and he was sure Watari would point it out," Light mumbled.

"We thought, if you two really wanted to run away, you would have chosen someplace less noticeable."

'We weren't running away forever," Light said softly. "We just wanted some time to ourselves, to think things over."

Mr. Yagami scoffed. "I know exactly what you two were doing. Ryuuzaki was holding onto you like a child holds a teddy bear. You were both asleep in one of the library chairs."

Light swallowed again. So L had been asleep too. "Where's Ryuuzaki?" he asked cautiously.

"Somewhere where he can't cause anymore trouble," Mr. Yagami said grimly.

"He's alright, isn't he?" Light asked anxiously. "You're not going to kill him, are you?"

His father looked surprised at his remark. "Of course not. We're not Kira. He doesn't deserve to die, maybe just go to jail for a bit. But anyway, that's not the point." He gestured to a small misshapen lump in a corner of the room. "Ryuuzaki's perfectly alive, see for yourself."

He switched on the lights and the corner which had previously been a little dim, was now fully lit. L was bound, gagged, and blindfolded. He lay on the ground, his body curled up in the fetal position as if trying to retain his customary sitting position even when lying down.

"Ryuuzaki," Light whispered hoarsely.

L twitched, hearing Light's voice but unable to get himself free.

"Dad, you can't do that to him," Light pleaded.

"Why not? After all he's done to you, you should be glad that he's being kept away from you for awhile."

Light scowled. "So I get to walk away scot-free and L has to be treated like a criminal? It takes two to tango, you know."

"Oh, you're not free either," his father said ominously. "You'll be restricted to this room until we catch Kira. We'll have a guard outside your room at all times. No escape this time."

"But Ryuuzaki and I want to be with each other. He's not forcing me into anything. I don't see why we can't have a little fun sometimes."

His father patted his head. "You don't understand now. He's got you in awe of his reputation. You aren't thinking about how wrong it is or how little you really know about him. He's taking advantage of you Light. You'll realize that later."

Light stuck out his jaw stubbornly. "Ryuuzaki and I were waiting in the library to tell you something."

"Well? What is it?"

"I'll let Ryuuzaki tell you," Light said irritably.

Mr. Yagami pulled the piece of cloth out of L's mouth. "Well?"

"I would prefer use of my vision as well," L said calmly.

"I don't think you're in much of a position to ask for anything," Mr. Yagami said, but he did remove the blindfold.

L blinked in the sunlight, looking like a startled owl. Then he calmly tipped his head to one side. "What is it that Yagami-san wishes to know?" he inquired.

"What have you two been wanting to tell me? It better not be the joke of you two getting married again," he warned.

"Of course not," L said sagely. "This is a very serious matter." He frowned as if trying to decide how to begin and then brightened. "It appears that I am pregnant with Raito-kun's child."

"What?" Mr. Yagami growled. "How can it 'appear' that you're pregnant? You either are or you aren't. Or do you mean you aren't sure if it's Light's child."

"I am still not completely certain that I am pregnant," L conceded. "And even if I am, I am unsure of whether I can carry this pregnancy to full term. Perhaps I should say that it appears that I will give birth, as long as there aren't any complications."

"The first major complication I see is that you're male," Light said snarkily.

L smiled serenely. "it has not stopped me from becoming pregnant and it will not stop me from giving birth."

Mr. Yagami looked from one boy to the other and realized that they were indeed serious. He clutched a hand over his chest as he began breathing heavily.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Light asked worriedly.

"Your father is having a heart attack," L said swiftly. "Call and ambulance, Raito-kun."

Light raced for the phone and stood nervously as his father sank to the ground, gasping for breath.

The ambulance arrived and zoomed off to the hospital.

'Yagami-san did not take the news well," L observed.

Light sighed. "No, he didn't."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Finally…I am back from vacation. I spent a week getting sun burnt and sore, so typing is kinda painful. But I've been writing this chapter in the car on the trip..and now I'm excited to be typing it out and submitting it.

Disclaimer: Poor pregnant L…I don't own him.

L sighed. "it is most unfortunate."

"What, that my dad had a heart attack?" Light asked sarcastically.

"Yes, simply because of his rigid resistance to our relationship. Such a pity." L paused and thoughtfully chewed on his thumb. "Although, with Yagami-san's brief absence, we will have some time together without his interference."

"What do you mean, 'brief absence'? He could die you know."

L ignored him. "Although, to have any time alone, we will also have to briefly rid ourselves of Watari as well." He sighed. "it is probably too much to ask that he have a heart attack as well."

Light was shocked. 'What's the matter with you? I thought you and Watari were close…but now you want to give him a heart attack? Sometimes I think _you_ must be Kira."

"I do not wish to kill him," L said irritably. "Only to incapacitate him for awhile. I wish for Light-kun and I to have privacy."

"Well, there are other ways to get a little privacy than hurting Watari. You'll probably regret it later when you're in your right mind again. So...maybe you could send him to do some errands for you for a few hours."

L's eyes shone with interest. "Yes, I could send Watari to the hospital to check on Yagami-san… But then Watari would want to bring Light-kun along with him. It would look rather suspicious if Raito-kun did not want to see his ailing father and doubtless Watari will not trust us together while he makes the trip." L frowned thoughtfully.

"Ryuuzaki, just send him to-"

"I have it," L said suddenly. "Raito-kun, if you would be so kind, please secure me to this table."

Light raised an eyebrow. "You want to try bondage at a time like this? It might be fun…but it won't help us get rid of Watari."

"No, Raito-kun," L said exasperatedly. "it is not for meaningless amusement. Please secure me in the necessary fashion. Then, attach yourself to the bedpost with the handcuffs."

"I don't see how this will-"

"Just do what I ask," L snapped.

Light sighed. "Alright." He tied L to the table by both his legs and his waist, forcing L into and upright posture. L held out his hands with his wrists crossed over each other for Light to tie as well.

"Thank you, Light-kun," L said curtly. 'This will suffice."

Light clipped the handcuffs to his wrist and the bedpost. "Okay, now we're stuck. What do we do now?"

L carefully picked the nearby phone off its cradle and dialed a number. He held the phone to his ear, looking annoyed with the restrictions of the rope. "Watari, would you please ensure that Yagami-san is well? …Yes, a heart attack. I called for an ambulance. He was still alive to it is obviously not the work of Kira…Yes, please. And when you do, will you release us? Yagami-san has tied us very securely." His brow furrowed. "I see." L awkwardly returned the phone to its cradle.

'Well?" Light asked.

"Watari is on his way to observe us," L said calmly, letting his arms sag in front of him.

Watari soon opened the door, glanced at the two boys and shook his head solemnly. He closed the door and a few minutes later, they heard a car drive off.

"Well…that was nice, but we're still stuck here."

"On the contrary, Raito-kun. Watari believes us adequately confined so he has no reason to stand guard over us or to separate us."

"But we are pretty much immobilized."

L smiled serenely. "We will get free, Light-kun. I have the key to the handcuffs."

"A fat lot of good that'll do when you're tied up."

"That can be taken care of," L said cheerfully. He uncrossed his wrists and slipped his hands out of the rope. He bent down to untie the rest of the ropes with his nimble fingers. The he carelessly tossed the key to Light.

"Nice," Light said. "I know I tied those ropes nice and tight."

"Raito-kun simply gave me one decent means of escape," L said casually. "When ones hands are tied properly, they are always tied in such a manner as to have both palms together. Otherwise, with the hands tied in the manner you have done, I simply have to move my hands into the correct position and I have extra room to squeeze my hand out."

"That's a nice little trick."

"Yes," L said distractedly. "Watari's error was in not examining the situation carefully. He trusted that if Yagami-san had indeed secured us, he would do a decent job. If he had discovered the position of my hands, he would have retied them in the appropriate manner, making it nearly impossible for me to get free. Also, he could have searched my pockets and discovered the key. But again, he assumed that if Yagami-san had constrained us, he would have the key. Do you see now, Light-kun, how dangerous assumptions are?"

"Yeah," Light said.

"Well then," L said briskly. "We have some time alone for the moment. What shall we talk about?"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: It seems to me that the story isn't getting along very fast….i covered about 2 or 3 days in the last 11 chapters. But maybe once I get past all the stuff I need to get out of the way…I can jump ahead a few months.

Disclaimer: I don't own poor little L…or Light.

L perched on the edge of the bed, looking deep in thought. Light settled himself comfortably into a chair nearby and stared at L for a moment. L did not seem to have the slightest inclination to say anything. In fact it seemed as if L had forgotten about Light's presence entirely.

"Well?" Light asked after a long moment of silence.

L reluctantly tore his gaze from the far wall and looked at Light inquisitively. "Yes, Raito-kun?"

"What do you want to talk about? You suggest we talk, but if you're just going to sit there, it won't happen."

L cocked his head to one side. "Raito-kun is very charismatic. Surely he can start a conversation."

"But you're not listening," Light said irritably.

"Do not mind me in the least," L said graciously. "I am always paying attention, even if I do no look it."

Very well," Light grumbled. He gave L a curious look. "the pregnancy's not affecting your posture at all?"

"Not at this stage, but I am only approximately two months along."

"Approximately?" Light teased. "Surely you should know the date it happened. Male pregnancy doesn't happen everyday. You should have recorded the date of that wonderful scientific discovery."

"I had not realized it was an occasion of monumental importance at the time," L said stiffly. "But again, if I had known, it might never have occurred."

"It was still a strange day, even if it didn't result in you getting pregnant. I mean, the illustrious L sleeping with his prime suspect…"

"I am not so in love with you that I think upon that day fondly and mark it upon a calendar," L snapped.

"Geez, don't get so upset. I was just teasing you."

L sniffed. "I do not get upset. It must be the female hormones necessary for bearing a child. They're quite a nuisance, causing great emotional disturbances."

Light looked amused. "Talk like that makes me think you don't like girls."

"Isn't it obvious?" L asked dryly. "If I consented to sleep with you, I must prefer men."

"I had to talk you into the whole thing, though."

"Consider what was at danger," L protested. "I was losing my virginity and in the process, risking a possible emotional attachment to someone who is likely a killer. And on top of that, Light-kun wished me to be the uke." He frowned.

"But you gave in."

"Yes, and now I'm pregnant. What a wonderful result of that ill-informed decision," L said sarcastically.

"How did you find out you were pregnant anyway?" Light asked.

"I have told you already," L said patiently. "I used several home pregnancy tests."

"No, no. I mean…what made you think to try those? What made you think you could possibly be pregnant?"

"Ah," L said knowledgeably. "That is a far more interesting story. I did not, of course, immediately jump to the conclusion that I was pregnant, even though we did not use protection. After all, I am not female. However, I was having puzzling periods of vertigo and nausea in the early hours of the morning, particularly when I tried to stand up. I knew something was wrong, especially after the weight gain."

"How much of a weight gain?" Light asked curiously.

"Two and a half pounds, or approximately 1.136 kilograms."

"That's not much at all," Light said dismissively.

"Yes, but considering my normal weigh, it is a rather large change, especially since I have maintained the same weight for well over five years."

"Alright, so then you go check yourself and find out you're pregnant."

"First, I considered if there were any changes in my eating or exercising habits. One must go over all the possibilities, Light-kun," L admonished.

Light rolled his eyes. "So you discovered that all your usually habits hadn't changed."

"Correct. The only event of any significance that had occurred was the loss of my virginity. I consulted several pregnancy tests in the event that I might be pregnant, and the all read positive."

Light sighed "Strange that we'll be parents in a few months. We're still kids ourselves, or at least barely young adults."

L nodded. "And we are still caught up in the Kira case. It would leave me with more time to raise the child if Light-kun merely confessed to being Kira."

Light scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hell no. I won't confess to something I didn't do."

L shrugged, showing that h hadn't really expected Light to give up that easily. "Very well. Our child shall just have to be raised in the midst of the investigation. We can alternate researching and caring for him."

"Or her."

"Or him and her," L said mildly.

"Good god," Light gasped. "You better not have twins your first time."

L's eyes narrowed. "Light-kun foresees a second pregnancy?"

"No, I just mean that I'll be awfully hard on you as a new…mom. Not only will you have to learn how to raise a kid, you'll have to somehow manage both of them."

"A very difficult situation," L observed. "Well, I have Light-kun to assist me. We shall manage."

"Hopefully," Light muttered.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Aha…yet another chapter. I'm doing really well on this one...staying on top of it. Maybe I'll actually finish it for once. XD But that'll probably be a long time in the future…L's just so darn cute…I can't stop writing about him!

Disclaimer: Ah, I'm getting tired of writing these things. I've written nearly a hundred by now. But I'm working on my own original fiction which will someday be published…no disclaimers necessary!

L was caught off guard when Watari burst into the room a few hors later. He was still perched on the edge of the bed, absently resting a hand on his stomach as he lost himself in though. L was so startled that he almost fell off the bed.

L composed himself quickly. "How is Yagami-san faring?"

"You two shouldn't be running free,' Watari said sternly.

L looked hurt. "Is it not customary to have moral support when one is pregnant? Don't deny me Raito-kun's company."

Watari frowned. "You're pregnant…and he did it?"

"I am pregnant, that is correct," L conceded. "Although it was completely consensual. It isn't entirely Raito-kun's fault, more of a mutual arrangement."

"Kira and L…having a child together?" Watari's voice was strained. "Do you realize how terrible this is?"

L patted Watari on the back awkwardly. "Perhaps having a child will be a good thing for Raito-kun. If he is raising a child, he will be too busy to kill."

Watari sank wearily into a chair. "This will completely destroy everything we have worked for," he lamented.

L sighed and shuffled over to Light. "I had hoped we would not be having a repeat performance."

"What performance?" Light asked.

L said nothing. He stood by the phone, his outstretched hand poised to seize it. At the first wheezing sounds from Watari, L snatched up the phone.

"911? Yes…I would like to report an emergency." L frowned. "I don't sound distressed enough? Well…I have already seen one heart attack and the second is not as worrisome….No, not the work of Kira. I can assure you of that. He is just in shock over an unexpected pregnancy….No, no. he is not the one pregnant. Don't be absurd….Ah, yes. Same address as before. Thank you."

L replaced the phone and looked at Light sadly. "It seems I've got my wish, although I do regret it currently."

Light sighed. "I'm sure he'll be fine, just like my dad. There's nothing physically wrong with him. It's just shock."

L chewed his thumb. "Although, Watari is a good deal older than Yagami-san."

"Don't worry about him," Light said firmly. "You can't do anything about it. The doctors will take care of him."

"I suppose you're right," L said slowly. He sat down on the couch and watched sadly as the paramedics rushed in and loaded Watari into the ambulance.

"And speaking of doctors…" Light said quietly.

L looked at Light warily. "What is Light-kun implying? That I am unhealthy? That I should eat more?"

"That's for the doctor to decide," Light said tiredly.

'What doctor?"

"Well, we're going to need someone to check up on the baby and make sure it's healthy."

L's eyes widened impossibly. "Absolutely not, Raito-kun,' he declared vehemently. "I am perfectly able of diagnosing my own ailments. I do not need a physician."

"Ryuuzaki, be sensible. You don't know anything about babies. We'll need someone who does. You don't want our baby to die, do you?"

L trained his mournful gaze on Light. "Does Raito-kun realize how humiliating my condition is? It is an eventuality that it will have to be disclosed to the members of the investigation, but I wish no one else to know. Very few people know of my existence and I would prefer their first encounter with me not be as a pregnant male."

Light sighed. "I don't know…swear him to secrecy or wear a mask when he comes in. he doesn't need to know who you are. I don't even know who you are. And I doubt he'll ever see you again."

"He'll want to do an autopsy on me to determine how it is possible for a man to get pregnant,' L insisted.

"He won't do an autopsy on you," Light growled. "Autopsies are only done on dead people."

"Just the same, I will be taking a terrible risk,' L said softly. "He will want to tell everyone of this amazing discovery and before long, I will be in the Guinness World Book of Records and I will no longer be a secret."

"You don't have to tell him that you're L," Light growled. "Make up a name. You're good at doing that. I'll even let myself be embarrassed and tell him I'm the father."

L brought his knees up to his chin. "Light-kun promises that my identity as L will not be revealed?"

"It won't be revealed as long as you don't reveal it," Light growled. "Why would I do that?"

"I am bound to have many enemies," L said thoughtfully. "If I am revealed to be L, I will find myself a target very shortly and I will never be able to go out in public again. Kira will want me dead."

Light scowled. "If I were Kira, I would want to kill you myself."

L frowned at him. "Thinking just like Kira…up four percent, Raito-kun."

Light's scowl intensified. 'Don't you have to think like a criminal to catch one?"

"Yes, but thinking like a criminal all the time can cause one to become a criminal. Come, Raito-kun. Let us find a discreet and respectable doctor."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This chapter's going to get back to the hilariousness I love…I hated having to be so serious for the last couple chapters to deal with Mr. Yagami and Watari. But now that it's out of the way…back to the silliness. After all, pregnancy is supposed to be fun, ne?

Disclaimer: Well…I wish I owned those two. I really do.

L crouched on the floor, chewing his thumb thoughtfully. An open phonebook lay on the floor in front of him. He absently turned a few pages, studying the listings carefully. At last, L placed a finger on the page. "This one, Raito-kun."

"What?" Light stood behind him, bending down to see what L was pointing to.

"I wish to see this doctor," Raito-kun," L said calmly.

"Oh, you found a good doctor? Okay, who is it?"

"I have my finger upon the one I choose," L said calmly.

"But you don't know his or her name?"

"No," L said cheerfully.

Light scowled. "What the hell are you doing? You don't just randomly choose a name out of the phonebook. You don't even know if he's a good doctor."

L lifted his finger and glanced at the name. "Alan Sudds, M.D."

"No way," Light growled. "There's no way I'm going to let you do this. What about the talk of a 'respectable' doctor? You don't know what this guy's like."

L cocked his head to one side. "With a name like that, I am sure he must be harmless."

Light frowned. "Being pregnant must be seriously messing with you head. That's not an indication of what someone's like. Haven't you ever heard the phrase, 'Don't judge a book by its cover'?"

L beamed. "It is nice to know that Raito-kun is so concerned for me."

L flipped another page in the phonebook. "Ah yes, if Raito-kun wishes me to pick a doctor I have heard about…then he shall do."

Light nodded. "Good. Let's call whoever it is and see if he'll be willing to come over and check on you or if you'll have to come to him."

"I would rather wish he could come here," L said softly. "We could blindfold him so he does not see where I dwell and my identity would not be exposed."

Light sighed. "He's going to have to see you to examine you. Face it, Ryuuzaki. But you can put a mask on so he doesn't see your face."

L shrugged absently. "Then that is how it must be. But he most likely does not do house calls. Perhaps we can kidnap him and bring him here," L mused.

"Okay, well, we'll just have to see if it'll come to that," Light muttered. "Okay, what's the name and number. I'll give him a call."

"Dr. Zordashian," L said cheerfully.

Light frowned. "Wait, that sounds familiar."

"Ah, yes, it should, Raito-kun. Dr. Zordashian is very well known. He is an expert in rare diseases."

Light scowled at L again. "Ryuuzaki, we're looking for a doctor for you and the baby. We don't need him."

"Yes, we do," l said stubbornly. "He will find out the cause of my pregnancy."

"Pregnancy isn't a disease," Light insisted. "It's a natural result of sex."

"For women," L insisted, his eyes narrowing.

Light thrw up his hands in surrender. "Fine! If you want to believe it's a disease, go ahead and call him. We'll still need another doctor to see if the baby is healthy."

"What about the esteemed Mr. Sudds?" L inquired.

"No! I already told you we're not picking a random doctor out of the phonebook!"

L tipped his head to one side. "Raito-kun is angry," he observed.

Light ground his teeth in frustration. "It's because you're not taking this seriously."

L frowned thoughtfully. "The fact that you have lost your temper increases my suspicion of you being Kira. But…" he eyed Light warily. "The cause of this anger is merely concern for my well-being. This causes my suspicions to go down. Therefore, they remain the same."

"Nice to know some things never change," Light grumbled.

L patted Light's arm. "Dr. Zordashian might come if he finds my case interesting enough. Then I shall go to see whichever doctor Raito-kun picks for me and have him examine me and the baby. Of course, I shall take great care to hide my identity."

Light looked surprised. "You're letting me choose? Umm…okay. Maybe you could go see the doctor my mom went to when she was pregnant with Sayu."

"An excellent suggestion," L said calmly. "Raito-kun knows this man to be an expert in his field."

"Well, I don't know if he's exactly an expert," Light said doubtfully. "But he did do a good job. Mom didn't have any complaints with him."

"Very well," L said serenely. "Raito-kun, please make the necessary phone calls. I will be sending Matsuda over to check up on Watari and Yagami-san."

Light nodded. "Okay". He settled onto the couch with the phonebook on his lap. He dialed the first number.

"Dr. Zordashian? I'd like to have a look at my friend. He seems to have developed a very strange disease…."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Honestly…I don't know where Rychu came form…I think it's a Pokemon name…not sure if it's spelled the same though. But it has the same amount of syllables as Raito…so I picked it. Don't be too angry with me. XD I know all the names I end up creating are crappy. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own…really don't own.

Light, with his superior social skills, had gotten appointments with both doctors. Dr. Zordashian was intrigued enough by L's condition to agree to stop by the complex in three days time to examine the pregnant male. The baby doctor, of course, did not make house calls, but Light made an appointment for L to go have a check-up at his office in a week.

Meanwhile, L had sent the rest of the investigators to a nearby hotel to prepare for a relocation of the headquarters. When Dr. Zordashian arrived at the previous headquarters, only L and Light would be there, putting on the pretense of an ordinary homosexual couple, who had discovered male pregnancy quite accidentally.

L was becoming restless as the doctor's approach became imminent. He couldn't decide on a disguise. He had already tried on several.

"Raito-kun, nothing is suitable," L lamented. He padded into the room wearing a fedora and those ridiculous disguise glasses with the nose and bushy eyebrows that Light detested.

"That's beyond idiotic,' Light growled. "You don't want to look like you're disguising yourself. Besides, you look like a child when you do that."

L removed his glasses and studied them. "Well…would Raito-kun protest to me wearing sunglasses?"

"Indoors?" Light snarled.

'Very well…I shall come up with a different plan." L strolled out of the room purposefully.

L returned a few minutes later, his hair flattened and dripping wet.

Light raised an eyebrow, noticing streaks of blue in L's hair. "Did you just dye your hair?"

"Yes," L said calmly. "When I was a child, blue was my favorite color. Light-kun reminded me of that when he called me childish."

Light frowned and examined L more closely, noticing that L's eyes were also a striking blue color. "Contacts too?"

L nodded. "I look drastically different, correct?"

Light frowned. "You're still freakishly pale, but with your hair flat, you look completely different."

L shrugged. "That is the aim, Light-kun. Now, I suggest you disguise yourself as well."

Light scowled and put on a pair of glasses.

"That will not do," L said firmly. "Raito-kun is too recognizable." L smiled and pulled out a bottle of a brownish liquid.

"What the hell is that?" Light demanded.

"Birthmarks and skin discoloration in a bottle," L aid cheerfully. He shook the bottle and poured a little liquid into his hand. With a toothpick, he carefully applied freckles to Light's face and arms. Then with a Q-tip, he made a large brown splotch on the back of Light's hand. L then reached up and mussed Light's perfectly combed hair.

"We are sufficiently disguised," L said calmly. He wrapped his arms around Light and laid his wet head against Light's shirt.

Light's lip curled in disgust. "Get a towel or something, Ryuuzaki. I'm all wet now."

L lifted his head and raised a finger in the air. "I, Nyoko Hyrukai, will get a towel."

'Whatever," Light growled impatiently.

L regarded him calmly. "Rychu-kun, you should be pleased that all the preparations are complete."

"Don't start that now," Light growled. "The doctor's not here yet."

"I wish to accustom Raito-kun to his new name," L said placidly. "If I call him Rychu-kun enough times, he will automatically respond."

Light scowled. "And what was it you wanted me to call you, Nyo-chan?"

L beamed. "Correct, Rychu-kun. It helps immensely to get into character."

Light raised an eyebrow as L embraced him again. "Uh, what about the towel you were going to get?"

"No time," L hissed furtively. He hesitantly brushed his lips against Light's cheek.

Light placed a finger under L's chin and tipped his head up. L looked slightly afraid, but also very content as Light captured his lips in a kiss. L's eyes slid closed. But snapped open again at the sound of a delicate cough from the doorway.

Both L and Light turned to see the tall stranger standing in the door, a grim expression on his face. "So, which of you is the one who claims to be pregnant?"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Another chapter! Yay..the doctor gets to do icky examinations on L…well, I hope you can do this kind of thing when you're pregnant, but I've never been pregnant, so I'm not sure.

Disclaimer: I don't L or Light…just the scary doctor.

The two boys stared at the doctor for a moment before L squeaked fearfully, "Me."

Light gave L a puzzled look. L turned to look at him and gave Light a slow, lazy wink. Right…they were supposed to be acting.

L turned back to the doctor, the mask of fear perfectly in place. L was even trembling slightly as he took Light's hand.

The doctor looked L over carefully. "You don't look pregnant to me."

"I-I took a pregnancy test," L said shakily. "It said I was."

The doctor shrugged indifferently. 'When do you believe the baby was conceived?"

L looked at Light again. "Uh, about two months ago. Right, Rychu-kun?"

Light nodded. "About. We're not exactly sure of the date."

L looked down at the ground. "We didn't hurt the baby by having sex after it was conceived, did we?"

"No," said Dr. Zordashian curtly. "Sex during pregnancy shouldn't hurt the baby. But, are you sure you're really pregnant?"

"Almost positive," L said, sounding a little braver.

"Take off your shirt and let him see, Nyo-chan,' Light said softly.

L blushed and slowly pulled off his shirt.

The doctor stared at L's stomach for a moment. "It doesn't have to be pregnancy. A little weight gain-"

"But I had perfect abs," L wailed mournfully. "Now Rychu-kun won't find me attractive."

"Hush, don't worry about that," Light said gently. He pulled L into an embrace.

As soon as L's face was hidden from the doctor, he stuck out his tongue at Light and whispered, "Bad acting."

Light pinched L's arm playfully and released him.

L turned back to the doctor. "Umm…you can check, right? You'll check me anyway to see what could have caused it."

The doctor nodded. "Did you do as I asked to get ready for the examination?"

L made a face. 'Yes, I drank all the nasty stuff you told me to drink. I was I the bathroom all night throwing up and-"

'Emptying your system,' the doctor interrupted.

L flushed with fake embarrassment. "Err…yeah."

The doctor nodded stiffly. 'Good. Then you're all set."

'What are you going to do?" L asked worriedly, chewing his lip. "Will it hurt?"

"First, I'll take a blood sample. Under normal circumstances, I'd also give you an X-ray…but the radiation would be detrimental to the baby. So, the only option for us to see your internal make-up is through a camera."

The doctor unfolded a long length of thin wire attached to a tiny device. "This is the camera, either inserted anally or orally, it will allow us to see if you truly are pregnant and if so, where the baby is dwelling in your anatomy."

"You're going to stick that up my ass?" L asked, sounding offended.

Light chuckled. "Now, Nyo-chan, it's just like a prostate exam…except worse."

"I've never had one of those," L said thoughtfully. "I must be too young."

"Please remove your pants and undergarments," the doctor said briskly.

L looked horrified. "But…Rychu-kun is the only one who has ever seen me naked."

Dr. Zordashian was rapidly losing patience. "If you do not cooperate, I cannot examine you."

L sighed heavily. "Alright," he said reluctantly.

A few minutes later, L was lying on the couch, in only his shirt. Dr. Zordashian was sitting nearby, watching the camera's images on a small TV screen. Light stood by L, giving him amused looks to which L would respond by sticking out his tongue.

"Ah, said the doctor. "Here we have the source of your problems."

Light immediately left L's side to stare at the screen.

"I want to see too," L protested.

"I'll let you both see some of the pictures," Dr. Zordashian said mildly. "I'll need them to explain to you both what has happened.'

"Can I be done now?" L asked meekly.

"Yes, we don't need the camera anymore."

A few more minutes later, L was fully clothes, and seated awkwardly on the couch next to Light. Light couldn't resist teasing L. "Honestly, Nyo-chan, that was just an itty-bitty camera. Your ass shouldn't be that sore."

L shot him a disparaging look and said nothing.

The doctor presented L and Light with pictures of L's internal organs. He circled a dark spot. "This is where Nyoko's body is keeping the baby."

L looked startled. 'But that means…"

"Yes, it does," the doctor agreed.

"So, it's not a disease?" L asked sadly.

"I'm afraid not. It's permanent."

L sighed again. 'I am sorry for bringing you all this way for nothing."

"It was not for nothing. One does not get to see such unusual sights every day. Now, as for the matter of my fee…"

"I'll go get my dad's credit card," L said heavily. He left the room and returned, holding a credit card.

L dutifully filled out the form the doctor provided him and then Dr. Zordashian left abruptly.

"Whose card did you use?" Light asked. "I know you don't have one."

'That is true, but Matsuda does have one.'

"Ryuuzaki, that's not very nice,' Light chided.

L shrugged. 'I will pay him back eventually. I am in no way at a loss for money. However, I needed funds immediately and the card was available."

Light narrowed his eyes but said nothing.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Another beautiful chapter…and the next one will have L talking to the rest of the group…hopefully no one else has a heart attack when they hear the news. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Death Note.

"I think our deception worked rather well," L said calmly. He settled onto the couch, resuming his normal sitting position.

Light made a face at him. "You could have warned me before you started acting so clingy."

L cocked his head to one side. "I informed Light-kun that we would not be ourselves when the doctor came to examine me. I also informed Light-kun that we would be pretending to be a couple."

Light rolled his eyes. "I know that. But I just didn't expect you to act so…exaggeratedly. You were pretty pathetic and emotional."

L nodded sagely. "In creating my character I used my observations of Light's various girlfriends, including Misa."

"What?' Light growled. "Even Misa doesn't act as weird as you did. You were overacting."

"I beg to differ with you, Raito-kun," L said calmly. "Raito-kun was not acting enough."

Light scowled at him.

L looked away towards the door. 'Raito-kun," he murmured.

"What?' Light growled.

"Raito-kun gets upset when I show emotion?"

"No, I never said that."

"Then why is Raito-kun so upset with my acting?"

"Because it's acting," Light growled. "I don't like seeing you so weak and helpless."

L turned back towards him, a strange gleam in his eyes. "That's the nicest thing Raito-kun has ever said to me."

Light swallowed hard and started to edge away, not liking the look in L's eyes. "Umm…that's good I guess."

L rose and grasped Light's hand. "Raito-kun may not be as arrogant as I have suspected."

"What is that all about?" Light demanded.

L looked puzzled. "It's a compliment."

"And an insult at the same time," Light growled.

"A complisult," L said serenely.

Light laughed. "Now you're making up words."

L smiled a small, awkward smile. "It's alright, Raito-kun. I do not mind you making fun of me. It's rather nice that Raito-kun treats me as a friend. Friends do tease each other, correct?"

"Well...yeah, sometimes."

"Good." L rested his head against Light's shoulder. "It's nice to have Raito-kun here for me."

"Come on, Ryuuzaki. We don't need to keep up the lovey-dovey act anymore," Light said uncomfortably.

"It's not an act. I am merely very comfortable with Light-kun's presence."

"Alright then," Light sighed. He settled back on the couch with L leaning against him.

"It's nice to be able to spend time alone with Raito-kun,' L said softly.

"We can't be alone forever. We have to get back with the investigation team and continue hunting for Kira. And we'll have to tell them sooner or later."

"I would rather it be a few weeks later before we reveal our news,' L said quietly. "I do not look terribly pregnant at the moment. They will not believe it to be true."

"But we have the pictures Dr. Zordashian took for us."

L nodded. "That is true. Perhaps later today we shall call a meeting an explain everything?"

"I guess so," Light sighed. "I'm already dreading it. It's just so embarrassing."

L kissed Light's forehead. "We shall be fine."

Light wrapped his arms around L and pulled him close.

L let out a startled squeak. 'Raito-kun!" he protested.

At that moment, Matsuda burst through the door. "Hey, aren't you guys switching hotels with us? Uhh…guys? Where are you?"

Luckily, as both Light and L were lying down on the couch, Matsuda could not see them from the doorway.

L rose from the couch, looking slightly annoyed. 'Who informed you that we were still here?"

"Well, I mean…you hadn't come with us so I thought you stayed behind." Matsuda blinked, looking flustered. 'Ryuuzaki-san…you've dyed your hair."

L nodded sagely. "Yes. It is in an effort to disguise my identity while I am in public. I do not wish my identity to become known to anyone besides the investigation team."

"Good idea," Matsuda said breathlessly.

"You, on the other hand, Matsuda, are not putting in much of an effort." L held the credit cart between two fingers. "You left this lying around. If it were to fall into the wrong hands, it could prove disastrous for you."

Matsuda flushed. 'S-sorry, Ryuuzaki-san."

"Yes, now go ahead and inform the investigation team we will be on our way,' L said airily. "We have a matter to discuss."

"Yes, right away,' Matsuda said, scampering quickly out of the building.

Light rose from the couch. 'We're really going to tell them now?"

"Now is the most opportune moment,' L said solemnly. "Come, let's prepare ourselves."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N; Another new chappie. I might be a little slow since I'm getting into hardcore college classes. Although I did update a lot last year…but anyway, a little less updating than during the summer. I'm working my hardest to get them to you, even writing them out during class. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own the poor little things.

Light entered the new hotel room and took his seat among the investigators. He ignored their curious looks.

Light would have laughed if not for the feeling of dread in his stomach when L walked into the room a few moments later. L marched in, a long pointer stick dangling loosely between his fingers. "Listen carefully because I will not repeat myself," l said briskly.

Light snickered at the startled faces around him.

"Ryuuzaki-san?" Aizawa asked. "New hair cut?"

L rolled his eyes upward as if to see the top of his own head. "Ah yes. I shall fix it. Thank you, Aizawa-san." With his free hand,, L mussed up his hair to its normal shape.

"Now, why did you call us all together?" Mogi asked.

L taped the two photographs he had obtained from the doctor to the wall. He stared at them a moment and sighed. "I have consulted a physician and he has confirmed that I am pregnant."

"What?" Aizawa blurted out. "You can't be pregnant. You'd have to-" He trailed off uncomfortably.

'Sleep with another male?" L supplied. "Yes, I have. I ill not name my partner unless he wishes to reveal his identity himself."

Light sighed reluctantly. 'Alright. It was me."

L beamed at him. "Thank you, Raito-kun."

Aizawa twisted around to give Light an incredulous look. Light glared back at him.

"Wait," Matsuda said, his face screwed up in confusion. "Men don't get pregnant."

"Not under normal circumstances, no,'L agreed. "But as you can see from these photos of my interior anatomy, I am abnormally developed."

Matsuda squinted at the photo. "I don't get it. What am I supposed to see?"

L pointed to a dark splotch on the photo. "Normal men do not possess this organ. It is called a uterus. This is where the baby normally resides in a pregnant woman's body."

"So you're a girl?"

"No, I simply have a female organ. I still also posses the necessary male organs. Thus, I am a pregnant male."

"That's weird,' Matsuda said breathlessly.

"Yes, it is a chromosomal mutation causing me to develop organs associated with both sexes. It is probably a congenital condition that I never would have discovered if not for Raito-kun's help."

Aizawa made a face. 'That's just gross. We didn't want to hear that."

"I felt it wise to inform you of my pregnancy now so you will not be taken off-guard later."

Aizawa scowled. "I still think it's unnatural. Light, have you though about how this could affect your father?"

Light met L's eyes.

"Raito-kun's father has suffered a heart attack,' L said solemnly.

A startled gasp rippled through the investigators.

"No, not Kira," L said irritably. 'Merely shock."

"And how'd Watari take it?"

"Heart attack," L said simply. "I expect that none of you will react in that fashion. We must have men available to pursue Kira."

"Bur Light's your main suspect."

"I am aware of that," L said blandly.

"And you're sleeping with him?" Disbelief was written on Aizawa's face.

"Correct," L said, with a small nod.

"Won't that compromise the investigation?" Aizawa asked critically.

'No," L said cheerfully. 'In fact, it may actually bring an end to Kira's reign of killing if he becomes a devoted parent."

"I'm not Kira," Light snapped.

'We shall see," L said airily.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Poor L…I just love to mess with him and make him out of character. He's just too darn cute to leave alone.

Disclaimer: I don't own L or Light…but I have fun pretending.

The next few days passed by quickly. L became more secretive as his appointment drew near. The day of L's appointment, he could not be found. Light spent half and hour yelling L's alias, reminding him that they had to leave in an hour.

A last, Light discovered the bathroom door locked. "Ryuuzaki, open the door now," Light growled.

"Raito-kun, I am not prepared yet," L murmured.

"Just open the damn door," Light snapped.

Light heard the click of the lock and he gritted his teeth and pushed open the door to the tiny bathroom.

L was perched on the toilet life, dabbing on a light-colored foundation beneath his eyes. 'Does Raito-kun think I look acceptable?"

L indicated his hair, which was brushed nicely and flattened to frame his face. It was topped off with a small white bow.

Light just stared and didn't say anything immediately so L returned to his task of covering the dark circles beneath his eyes.

'What the hell are you doing?" Light demanded.

'Isn't it obvious?" L asked, not sparing a glance from his work.

"You know, you don't have to dress like a woman to see the obstetrician. He'll find out that you're not a woman anyway. And when he does find out, he'll think you're a loony that believes you're a woman and is imagining himself to be pregnant."

"But I may not be permitted to see the doctor if I do not disguise myself as a woman," L protested.

Light scowled. "What do I have to do to get it through your head? We have those pictures. That'll get us in."

"If you insist, Raito-kun," L said doubtfully. He removed the bow from his hair. "Shall we resume the aliases we adopted for Dr. Zordashian's visit?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Light muttered.

L examined himself in the mirror. "Raito-kun, you are more observant of appearances than I am. Would Raito-kun be ashamed to be seen with me?"

Light snorted. "You're pretty odd-looking. But that can't be helped. As long as you behave, I won't be too ashamed to be with you."

L looked thoughtful. "We must keep up our disguises as efficiently as possible. We will need to make several visits to this doctor. He must not be in any way suspicious. What must I do to look normal, in Raito-kun's opinion?"

Light grinned. This was a wonderful opportunity that he couldn't pass up. He might never get this chance again.

"First, stand up straight," light commanded.

L complied awkwardly. He looked startled when his back cracked slightly.

"Much better," Light said approvingly. "You look taller and so much younger."

L tipped his head to the side. 'I look younger? How is that applicable?"

'With your old posture, you looked like an old man. If we're supposed to be dating we at least need to look around the same age."

L nodded. "That seems reasonable, Raito-kun. Now, would it appear as if we are dating?"

Light sighed. 'We still have a lot of work to socialize you."

L chewed his thumb. "I am not surprised."

"Stop that,' Light growled. 'Adults don't suck their thumbs."

"I am not sucking on it," l said irritably. 'I am gnawing it."

"Well, don't. That_ will _make me embarrassed to be with you."

L glanced at his thumb mournfully and let it go.

"It's a terrible habit," light said sternly. "You have a lot of them, like wiggling you toes, staring-"

"I understand," L said wearily. "I will emulate Raito-kun's perfect behavior."

Light glanced at him sharply. "But you're still supposed to act as Nyoko."

"Ah yes, that reminds me," L said cheerfully. 'There seems to be an imbalance in our imaginary relationship."

Light raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"My name is Nyoko and you call me Nyo-chan. Your name is Rychu and all I may call you is Rychu-kun. Does that not seem odd to you, Raito-kun? It seems as if I do not love you enough to find you a pet name."

Light grinned. "No, it sounds as if I don't want a pet name and you respect my wishes like a good little uke."

L frowned. "I shall call you Ryu-kun."

Light flinched involuntarily. It sounded too familiar…almost like Ryuk.

"What's wrong, Raito-kun?" L asked in a hushed voice.

"It just…sounds like the name of someone I know," Light said shakily.

"Is there a reason that upsets, Raito-kun?"

"He's dead," Light said with a sigh.

"Ah, then I understand why Raito-kun does not wish to have his name." L sighed unhappily. "Then Raito-kun is back to having no pet name."

'Just drop it," Light growled. "You worry too much about the little details that no one will notice anyway."

L shrugged. "Raito-kun is more sociable that I am. I suppose I should trust his judgment."

"Yes, you should. Now, come on, we have to get to our appointment."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Lol..another chapter. I got lazy and decided to edit out the important parts...well…the nonessential parts anyway…so don't be mad…I really didn't want to write another doctor.

Disclaimer: I don't own, neither do you. We're all just obsessed fans like that.

L stood at the door, looking at Light uncertainly. 'Raito-kun, how-"

Light glanced at him and scowled. "Put on some socks! Geez, if we go out, you have to wear shoes and socks. God, why are you so socially retarded?"

'I do not get out very often?" L offered.

"True, true. Now, get ready ant let's go."

L frowned thoughtfully. "But, Raito-kun, how will we expect to get there? Watari is out of commission."

"Can you drive?" Light asked suspiciously.

"Of course, Raito-kun," L said proudly. "I can operate all motor vehicles."

"But Watari drives you around everywhere…" Light muttered. "Wait, you don't have a driver's license, do you?"

"No," L admitted.

"Of course not," Light snorted. "That would require revealing your name."

L scratched at his cheek with a slim finger. "Then how does Raito-kun suggest we get to our appointment?" L asked softly.

"I'll drive," Light growled.

"Raito-kun has a vehicle of his own?"

"No, we'll use Watari's car. Now, come on or we'll be late."

L observed Light's irritable expression and judged it wise to put on socks and shoes, even though they were very uncomfortable. Then he silently followed Light to the car and slid into the passenger's seat.

Once Light had parked the car and stepped out, L started behaving clingy. Light was beginning to detest L's Nyoko persona. They pushed open the door together since L refused to let go of Light.

The receptionist looked up startled. "Sirs, this in an obstetrician's office."

"I know," Light said wearily.

"I'm pregnant," L said cheerfully. He affectionately rested his head on Light's shoulder.

The receptionist stopped ad stared at L for a long moment as if L was an alien. She looked frozen.

"Look, we have an appointment," light growled. "Take these pictures to the doctor and have him check them out."

The receptionist scurried into the back room. She re-emerged a few minutes later, looking pale. "Dr. Asher will see you now," she squeaked.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a complete waste of time," L growled as he stalked back to the car, Light following closely behind. "He didn't find anything wrong."

"It's a check-up. You don't want him to find anything wrong."

L snorted. "And he insulted my intelligence."

Light sighed wearily. "He's not supposed to know how intelligent you are. That was the point."

"He assumed I didn't even have a basic grasp of anatomy," l growled.

"For god's sake, Ryuuzaki. He just told you that you'll need a C-section."

"I knew that would be necessary before our visit," L snapped.

"God, what's wrong with you?" Light muttered. "It must be the shoes. Well, since we're out of his office, you can start slouching now and then take off the shoes once we get in the car."

L adjusted his spine with another satisfying crack. L sighed in relief. 'I have forgotten how painful it is to stand up straight."

Light rolled his eyes as he slid into the driver's seat. L crawled in next to him and laid his head against Light's shoulder.

"Get off me. I have to drive," light growled.

"I'm tired and Raito-kun is comfy," l murmured sleepily, sliding down to rest his head in Light's lap.

Light gritted his teeth. "Maybe the doctor was right. Maybe you are anemic."

"No, I'm not," L protested. "Merely being slim and pale are is not a diagnosis for anemia."

"Then where the hell do you get your iron from?"

"Uhh…frosted shredded wheat?"

Light rolled his eyes. 'We'll work on that. You're going to have to eat a balanced diet to stay healthy."

L pouted. 'I do eat a balanced diet. Strawberry pie, carrot cake..."

"That's not a balanced diet! All you eat are carbohydrates. You need protein and vitamins."

L looked worried. "Raito-kun…"

Light sighed. "I'm not saying you can't eat any sweets. I'm just saying you can't eat so many carbohydrates. And you certainly can't eat so many empty calories."

"What is Raito-kun implying?" L asked indignantly.

"I'm saying that candy has no nutritional value. Strawberry pie has strawberries in it and fruit is good, so I'll let you eat that."

L clutched at Light's shirt, looking terrified. "Raito-kun is taking away my candy?"

Light pried off L's fingers. 'It's like I thought. You're addicted to sugar. Okay, we'll have to cut back slowly and wean you off all your junk food and get you to eat real food."

'But, Raito-kun, candy is real."

"I mean, healthy food."

"But I'm perfectly healthy."

"No, you're not,' Light snapped. "You're malnourished. We are going to work on that and that's final."

L slowly crawled back into his own seat, a hurt expression on his face.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: More about Light and L! I realize that I'm taking way too long to get through just the first months of L's pregnancy. At the rate I'm going, this whole thing will be like 40 chapters long and I may or may not even get to the birth part. Yikes…well, next chapter I hope to cover a nice hunk of time...speed things up a bit.

Disclaimer: L and Light do not belong to me…but heir kid does…whenever he or she finally gets born.

L tried to be angry with Light. After all, Light was taking away his precious sweets. L tried to be sad, to be mournful, but found he couldn't. It wasn't that he couldn't feel anything. He did feel emotions, but he was just an expert at hiding them.

As much as L wanted to hate Light, he found himself unable to. True, Light was methodically throwing out L's stash of candy and chocolate. But it was so hard to stay angry with Light when he kept bringing him strawberry cheesecake and blueberry pancakes for breakfast every morning.

Light's plan was working so far. He could slowly get L to be healthier one step at a time. First, he had to replace the candy with fruit pies and cakes. It was just a small step towards L's health, but Light felt sure he could eventually convince L to eat healthy, especially since L was becoming more and more attached to him.

L was unused to expressing his emotions. He was shy and awkward in social situations. He was used to putting up a mask and letting nothing slip by. He trusted no one with his inner thoughts. But it was getting so hard to reign in his emotions around Light. He felt himself starting to smile more. The next time Light wanted sex, he was awfully tempted to…wait, no, no, no. Not while he was pregnant. He had his baby to consider. L subconsciously rubbed his stomach.

"You're cute when you do that," Light murmured in L's ear.

L jerked and looked over his shoulder fearfully. Light was standing behind him, looking over his shoulder. He was entirely too close. L could feel his breath.

"You startled me, Raito-kun," L murmured, attempting to turn back to his work on the computer.

"What are you looking at? " Light asked. He settled into the seat next to him.

L's eyes flicked briefly in Light's direction as he clicked a link. 'A pregnancy website."

"It's adorable how much you worry about our baby," Light said softly, gently nipping at L's ear.

L squeaked in surprise and turned a delicate shade of red. "R-Raito-kun," he whispered.

Light grinned. "Come on. Let's take a break for lunch.

L reluctantly allowed Light to take his hand and lead him away from the computer. L perched on a stool at the kitchen counter and cut himself a generous slice of angel food cake, drenching it with the mixture of strawberries and strawberry syrup Light had set out for him.

Light rolled his eyes as he ate his own healthier lunch of a sandwich and an orange. He had passed on the apple. Living with Ryuk had taken away all appetite for apples. And speaking of Ryuk…Light really needed to get back to his Death Note. He had put it aside for two weeks to deal with this pregnancy business. But now he had to return to ridding the world of evil, especially since he would soon have a child to protect.

"Would you ever contemplate killing our child?" L asked softly. "If he or she did something wrong?"

"What?" Light frowned. 'Well…I suppose it's natural for parents to be so angry with their child that they want to kill them. When I was little, I hid my dad's car keys so he wouldn't be able to go to work and he'd have to stay home with me instead. Somehow, he found out and threatened to kill me if I ever did that again. Would he ever really kill me? No, he was just angry."

"But you are different from your father," L said quietly, his wide eyes focused on Light. "You are Kira and if our son or daughter steals a magazine from the grocery store, you might kill them."

Light rolled his eyes. "I'm not Kira. How many times must I tell you that?" He sighed inwardly. Just as L was starting to relax around him he had to go into Kira-hunting mode again.

"Even if you are not Kira, which is highly unlikely, I fear if our child makes one childish mistake, Kira will kill him. Simply accidentally breaking a window with a baseball may be a death sentence."

"Ryuuzaki, you can't wait until a perfect world comes along to have a baby. The world's always going to be a dangerous place. If Kira doesn't kill him, he could be run over by a car."

L chewed his thumb worriedly. "I fear that one day Kira will kill all but his chosen followers."

"That's exactly why we have to do this while we still have a chance," Light said firmly. "Look, I'm gay so this is probably my last chance to be a father. And considering how hard it is for you to get close to anyone, it's probably your last chance to be a mother."

L frowned. 'Raito-kun, it does not sound appealing-"

Light pulled L close. L blushed and struggled at first, but Light would not let go. L finally sighed and relaxed into Light's arms. 'Very well, Raito-kun," he murmured. "After all, no one is perfect. Kira must forgive childish indiscretions or no one would live."

L's head dropped down onto Light's shoulder and within seconds he was fast asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N; I realize that I've gone a long time since posting my last chapter. My excuse? Well…studying for a test and doing a project for class. School gets in the way of a lot of stuff. Bleh.

Disclaimer: I don't own L…poor L…I just get to mess with his character.

If Light had ever doubted that L was truly pregnant, now he was most certainly convinced. L was now three months along and he was starting to exhibit many of the classic signs of pregnancy.

First of all, there was the matter of L's increased weight gain. L had gone from being scrawny to looking slightly chubby. L seemed fascinated with the bulge in his stomach. Light caught L several times a day with his hand placed on his stomach, a thoughtful look on his face.

L looked like he was beginning to enjoy being pregnant. L was smiling more, a shy, furtive smile, but still a smile. And L was becoming surprisingly good at making kicked puppy face when he felt like Light wasn't giving him enough sugar.

Light could tell that L was becoming more attached to him. L insisted that Light share his bed because he claimed he was cold. Light was pretty sure it was more the need for companionship than the need for warmth that caused this. L's skin was always cold to the touch and there shouldn't be a reason why he suddenly felt cold when he had never done so before.

Light should have been annoyed with L. L was starting to become clingy and if his experiences with Misa showed him anything, he hated clinginess. Yet, L was never quite clingy enough to really irk Light. True, L was snuggling quite close to him in bed, but at least he was quiet. L even slept a little each night. As long as Light got his sleep, he couldn't resent the situation too much.

They often talked together while they were lying in bed, waiting to fall asleep. L still didn't sleep much, maybe an hour or two each night, but it seemed to do wonders for his mood. L was curious about Light's childhood and about Light's parents, how they had raised him. Light realized that was asking merely out of concern for their baby, but it was still something that made him smile, a startling human action from the cold emotionless detective.

And sometimes, inexplicably, Light found himself holding onto L, kissing him. L wrapped the sheets around them as Light pulled him close. L was finally submitting to him again, playing the role of the uke. The sex was much better this time. The first time, Light had to go to lengths to ensure that L was sufficiently prepared for losing his virginity. This time, they quickly moved past the preparation onto the sex.

L was also a lot more responsive. L didn't think that he had suddenly become a better lover since the first time. Perhaps L was simply more sensitive, or maybe he was just beginning to show his emotions more. The first time, L had been silent except for his heavy breathing and his slight groan when he had reached his climax. His face had been flushed, but nothing more to suggest that he was really enjoying himself. But now Light was certain. L was panting heavily, his face flushed and sweaty and his eyes shut tightly. He would moan softly if Light did something he especially liked.

Of course, this wonderful new development in gaining L's trust was slightly dampened by the fact that Watari and Light's father were now back from the hospital, giving the boys disgusted looks. The rest of the investigation team didn't seem to be at all disgusted. In fact, they seemed to find it downright funny. Light was attracted to L the walking corpse? How hilarious!

Light knew Ryuk was also laughing at him…wherever he was. Probably off in search of apples. Oh well. Good riddance to him.

"Raito-kun, why are you not sleeping?" L whispered.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just thinking about the past couple of days," Light said softly.

L sat up beside him and pulled his knees up to his chin. "Raito-kun should be sleeping."

'So should you," Light shot back.

"Raito-kun should recall that I have less of a need for sleep that he does."

"But you're pregnant. You need sleep even more now."

L shrugged disinterestedly and gave Light a lopsided smile. 'How can I sleep when it is so fascinating to observe Raito-kun?"

Light scowled. "You're watching me sleep? Come on, you should be resting too."

"I allow myself to sleep for a short period of time," L conceded. 'In respect for Raito-kun's wishes that I sleep more often, I am now getting between 7 and fourteen hours of sleep a week instead of 5."

"That's insane," Light muttered. "How can you function with so little sleep?"

'Years of practice, Raito-kun. And several cups of coffee a day in addition to numerous sugary confections."

'I see," Light muttered.

"Raito-kun need not be so concerned. My diet encompasses all the major food groups, except of course, vegetables." L made a face at that.

"Vegetables are good for your health, you know."

"But vegetables disagree with my sensitive palate," L said stonily. 'if it is not sweetened, I will not consume it."

Light sighed. "Fine, I'll have Watari cook yams for you. My mother used to put marshmallows on top of my yams because I didn't like to eat them unless they were sweet."

L made a horrified face. "Raito-kun, how can you dream of corrupting the pure taste of marshmallows with the vile taste of vegetables?"

Light chuckled. "Trust me, Ryuuzaki, it'll make the yams taste better. If not, I'll force you to eat them plain. Just this once. If they make you gag or vomit, I won't bring it up again."

L sighed and nodded reluctantly. 'Just this once, Raito-kun."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Once again, I really appreciate all the reviews I've been getting. You guys are reviewing at light speed. It's really nice not to have to wait a week before I get most of my reviews. I feel like I could post a new chapter every other day and still give most of you enough time to review. So, thanks again. Quicker reviews mean quicker chapters. Love it!

Disclaimer: Yeah…you all know by now that I don't own Death Note.

L slept a lot that night, although Light slept very little, a complete reversal of their roles. Light had normally judged L to be a very light sleeper, but nothing he did could wait L.

L was at first restless in his sleep, shifting about and throwing his arms over Light's chest. It was a rather hot night and Light didn't appreciate it at all. He pushed L's arms away and nudged L to turn him over and give himself some space, but L seemed insistent on throwing himself on Light and using his shoulder as a pillow.

Finally frustrated, Light got up and settled onto a chair where he could watch L toss and turn in peace. Almost as soon as Light sat down, L gave a cry of pain and writhed across the mattress, tangling himself within the sheets.

L continued squirming for another few minutes, his face contorted in pain. "No, it hurts," he gasped. 'Don't make me do it. Raito-kun," he pleaded.

Light got up and put his hand on L's forehead. "Easy, Ryuuzaki. It's just a dream."

"Raito-kun?" L asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'm here."

"You did this to me," L hissed his lips curled back into a snarl as he reached out and grabbed the startled Light's shirt collar and twisted it in his hands as if intent on strangling him.

With some difficulty, Light struggled out of L's grip. L's eyes flicked open and he stared at his hands, which were still clenched tightly, in amusement. "I have not harmed Raito-kun, have I?" L asked with a smile.

'You almost did," Light said ruefully. "You've got a strong grip."

"Indeed," L said, an affectionate smile now upon his face. 'I do not easily relinquish what I am fond of."

'Well, at the moment you weren't very fond of me," Light muttered. "You could have killed me." He rubbed at his chafed neck and glared at L. "You said something about it being my fault. What were you dreaming about?"

L looked slightly embarrassed. "I dreamt of giving birth. I had heard it is exceedingly painful."

"You're not going to give birth, Ryuuzaki. You know that. You have to have a C-section since you don't have an, err, vagina."

L shrugged. "More the pity. It would be fascinating to experience what no other man has. No matter, my mere pregnancy is enough. Come, Raito-kun, let's try to get back to sleep and forget the whole matter."

The next morning, Light woke up feeling like he had not slept at all. But L was in high spirits, almost hyper.

'Perhaps Raito-kun is correct in his assessment of sleep's benefits," L said pleasantly. 'I feel highly energized. Now, I feel that we have been neglecting the Kira case. It is time to return to our investigation."

Light rolled his eyes. 'Why do you insist on continuing your investigation when you're almost certain I'm Kira?"

'Would Raito-kun prefer I arrest him at this very moment and be done with it?" L asked mildly.

Light scowled. 'No."

'Then that is why the investigation must continue. I am almost certain, but not completely certain. Besides that, there is very little concrete evidence to indicate Raito-kun's guilt. Unless evidence can be found, Raito-kun's guilt is merely conjecture."

L's thin fingers curled around Light's hand and he gently pulled Light into the investigation room where the rest of the team was already set up.

"About time you showed up, princess," Aizawa muttered darkly.

Matsuda giggled and then immediately clapped his hand over his mouth. 'Ah, Ryuuzaki-san, I mean no disrespect,' he said miserably.

L frowned at him slightly and then turned a glare that would have curdled milk upon Aizawa. "If you have nothing else to do except engage in such childish behavior, might I suggest something else to occupy your time?" L released his grip on Light and placed a thick stack of papers in front of Aizawa. "All this must be sorted through before lunch," L said firmly.

Aizawa groaned but said nothing.

"Ryuuzaki-san, may I ask you about something weird I found?" Matsuda asked meekly.

"Is it pertaining to the Kira case?"

"No," Matsuda admitted.

L sighed and settled into his usual chair.

"I'm sorry to even bring this up," Matsauda said quietly. "It's just that I found a strange charge on my credit card bill.'

L's hand froze halfway to the computer's mouse. "Really?" he asked, trying to feign disinterest even though Light could tell he was alertly listening.

"Yes, five thousand dollars."

'And you do not recall making this purchase?"

"No. Well, it's actually not a purchase. It's just payment for services. It's to Dr. Zordashian."

L rubbed at the bridge of his nose. 'Considering how you do not recall this charge, I would assume you did it in your sleep. Dr. Zordashian only takes on the most unusual cases. In your sleep, you called to report to him your case of somnambulism, sleep walking. To be able to use a telephone while asleep is a very unusual thing and certainly worth the doctor's attention. By this charge upon your card, I assume you received treatment and the somnambulism is cured."

Matsuda looked amazed. 'Wow, using the phone in my sleep? I just wish I hadn't been asleep to meet Dr. Zordashian.'

'Well, you have at least had the privilege of meeting him in your sleep. The rest of us may never meet him at all."

Matsuda looked slightly startled. "S-sorry," he mumbled. 'I'll just get back to work."

L glanced at Light and gave him a long, slow wink.

Light grinned back.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Yes…I've been a little busy lately, finishing assignments and what not. But never fear. I will not give up. I'll just get delayed.

Disclaimer: I do not own L…or Light, sadly enough.

The investigation team spent a long day searching for Kira, despite being distracted by L's condition. L displayed an unusual vindictive streak by forcing everyone to work through lunch. Finally, he let the rest of the team go just in time for dinner, leaving just Light and Watari in the building.

"Hungry?" Light asked.

L blinked. "Yes, Raito-kun. I will be eating cheesecake so Raito-kun must find himself an alternative source of nourishment."

"Oh no you won't."

L's eyes narrowed. 'And why will I not be consuming cheesecake?"

"You're having yams with me tonight."

L sighed unhappily and put on his best sad puppy face. "Raito-kun, I am in the mood for cheesecake."

Light stayed firm. "After you've eaten your yams, you can have some cheesecake."

L let Light drag him into the kitchen, still lamenting being deprived of his cheesecake. Light stepped into the kitchen first and put two plates on the table.

L looked at the plates suspiciously. "What is that hideous purplish-brown thing?"

"It's called a yam, Ryuuzaki," Light said, looking amused.

"It appears to be a root," L said, looking at his plate unkindly. "Roots are often unappetizing. Besides, it must be terribly dirty if it grows in the ground."

Light settled in his chair and feigned hurt. "Really, Ryuuzaki. You insult me. I washed it myself."

"I do not wish to insult Raito-kun's food preparation capabilities. I am sure you prepared this unappetizing vegetable in the best way possible. However, it is still very distasteful to me. Such a hideous monstrous thing. Kira's vegetable. Perhaps that is how Kira is killing his victims. They must have all died from eating yams."

Light rolled his eyes. "You're being ridiculous, Ryuuzaki. It's just a vegetable. It won't kill you. All you have to do is try it just once. If you don't like it, I won't make you eat it again. Here, I'll cut it for you."

Light reached across the table and sliced through L's yam with his knife. The yam fell open, revealing its orange insides.

L made a face. "A squash, no doubt highly related to the pumpkin with that color. It is at least a little less grotesque on the interior."

"Just don't eat the skin and you'll be fine," Light said briskly. 'I'll even get you some marshmallows to put on it. I know that marshmallows have no nutritional value, but as long as they help you eat the yams, it's alright."

Light set a bag of marshmallows on the table and rose to get a drink of water. When he returned to the table, the whole bag had been poured out onto L's plate and he was meticulously arranging the marshmallows onto each half of his yam. Light smiled wryly. "Would you like a little yam with your marshmallows?"

"No thank you," L said stiffly. "This amount is sufficient."

Light took a large spoonful of yams and put it into his mouth while he watched L. L was glancing at his yams worriedly as if it might be poisoned.

"Stop being afraid of vegetables," Light said sternly. "it won't kill you. Now eat it or I'll have to feed you myself."

L frowned. "Kira," he hissed.

Light ignored him and continued eating his yam.

L at last raised a spoonful of yams laden heavily with marshmallow up to his mouth and reluctantly opened his mouth to swallow it. L made a small face of dissatisfaction. "Entirely disagreeable," L muttered.

Light shrugged. 'Well, you've had one vegetable in your life so my work is done. Now, finish the rest of your yams and they I'll let you get something to wash the taste down."

L sighed unhappily. "Raito-kun is trying to torture me?"

"No, I just want you to be healthy. Babies need lots of vitamins and minerals to grow properly. Yams have plenty of nutrients. It's probably the only healthy food you'll ever eat. At least you tried it. I won't force you to do it again after that face you made."

"Thank you, Light-kun," L muttered.

'Normal people have dinner and then dessert," Light said calmly. "They force down their vegetables and meat and whatever else they're eating so they can get what they want to eat."

L swallowed another spoonful of yams. "I am not like most people."

"True, but you are fond of desserts." With a flourish, Light opened the fridge and pulled out a plate of chocolate cheesecake drizzled with chocolate sauce and topped with a cherry.

L let out a cry of delight. "Yes, thank you, Raito-kun. It will be just the thing to rid me of this unpleasant taste." He clutched the plate tightly to his chest and vanished down the hall to enjoy his treasure in privacy.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: New chappie! And also, I just got a book on pregnancy so now I'm really informed. Don't worry..I won't get too technical. It'll just make sure I've got my facts straight about what happens when.

Disclaimer: Poor pregnant little L….I don't own.

"Okay, I'm back," Light announced, opening the door to the hotel room.

L sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily, a look of comical surprise on his face. "Raito-kun went out without my knowledge?"

"You were asleep," Light said gently. "I didn't want to wake you. You probably just fell asleep after all that chocolate you ate. It probably kept you up all night."

L looked horrified. "It's six a.m. Where has Raito-kun gone at such an unreasonable hour?"

Light rolled his eyes. "A lot of grocery stores open at 5. Really, I just went out for a few minutes to the store down the block. I picked up some food and some vitamins for you."

L wrinkled his nose. 'Vitamins?"

"Yes, I called the doctor and he agreed with me that if you're not eating properly, you need to be taking a vitamin to get all the nutrients you're missing."

"I eat a nutritious diet," L said indignantly. "What am I possibly missing?"

"Vitamin C, folic acid, iron-"

'I've already explained to both you and the obstetrician that I am not anemic," l interrupted, slightly peevishly.

"Protein," Light continued.

"Ah," said L thoughtfully. "Raito-kun wants me to eat meat?"

"Not necessarily. I just want you to get protein. It's important. And why are you concerned about meat? Are you a vegetarian?"

"Perhaps," L said mysteriously.

"Well, not all protein comes from meat. You can get it from other sources."

"Like vitamins?" L asked bitterly.

"Don't you want our baby to be healthy?"

"Yes," L said sullenly.

"Then you've got to eat right, at least while you're pregnant. Once you give birth you can eat however the hell you want to."

'I already think I am doing an admirable job of taking care of myself," L said stiffly. "I do not smoke, I do not drink alcohol, I do not use drugs, and I even gave up most of my candy." A slight tear escaped from the corner of L's eye at his last statement.

Light sighed. "Yeah, that's great, Ryuuzaki. You've got the basis for good health. Now we just have to add to it. You can drink orange juice to get Vitamin C and drink more milk to get calcium. Is that good for you?"

"Can it be chocolate milk?" L asked excitedly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. As long as it gets you to drink it."

"Good," L said cheerfully. "I think I will have a glass of chocolate milk right now."

L climbed out of bed and froze, looking slightly worried.

"What's wrong?" Light asked.

"Bring me a cup," L said weakly.

"A cup of milk?"

"No, an empty cup. Hurry, Raito-kun," L said, sounding desperate.

Light raced back with the cup and L held it to his mouth and vomited into it.

L handed it back. 'Thank you, Raito-kun. Now you can wash it out for me."

Light looked slightly disgusted as he held the cup tentatively, imitating L's peculiar way of holding things. "Isn't it a little late for you to be getting morning sickness?"

"Oh, I have had morning sickness for several weeks," L said brightly. "My mornings and Raito-kun's mornings do not coincide. My mornings occur roughly at 3 a.m. I rise without waking Raito-kun and vomit in the bathroom sink. I am very lucky Raito-kun was awake this morning so I didn't have to go that far. It was a particularly bad case of nausea."

Light frowned. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Maybe we could have figured out something that would be more agreeable to your stomach."

L shrugged. "Raito-kun insisted on forcing me to eat yams. That is probably the cause."

Light scowled. "You've been sick before this. The yams didn't do it then."

'Ah, I merely suggested that the reason my symptoms were so intense this morning is because of the yams last night."

"I already said I wouldn't make you eat them again. Stop trying to make me feel guilty about it."

L smiled. "If Raito-kun feels guilty, it is because of his own conscience, not because of any effort of my own. Now, Raito-kun, I shall see what you have picked up from the store, if that is really where you went."

'The grocery bags are sitting on the counter," Light growled. "Of course I went to the store. Where the hell did you think I'd been, some strip club?"

L paused. 'Did Raito-kun go there before or after he went to the store?"

"I didn't go there!" Light shouted. 'I'm just illustrating how suspicious you are."

"Raito-kun is behaving rather defensively," L murmured, carefully pulling an orange out of the grocery bag an inspecting it before setting it aside and fishing around some more.

Light groaned in frustration. 'Why are you so intent on making my life miserable?"

'No particular reason," L said cheerfully. "Oooh, gummy bear vitamins. Thank you, Raito-kun. I shall enjoy taking these."

L offered Light a rare wide smile and Light sighed unhappily. "Okay, fine. At least one of us is happy. I hope the obstetrician doesn't find any other complications next visit."

'When is that?" L asked guardedly.

"In another two weeks."

'So soon?" L lamented.

"We have to go back every few weeks. Besides, this time they'll do the ultrasound and tell us how many babies we'll have to deal with."

L chewed his thumb apprehensively. 'Could we not go and leave it as a surprise?"

Light sighed. 'We have to go in for another check-up regardless."

'Very well," L acquiesced. "It is such an unfortunate thing that we have to be called away from the investigation so often."

"We're not doing very much right now," Light reminded him. 'Kira hasn't been killing very often."

'Perhaps Raito-kun would care to make things more exciting," L murmured.

"I already told you I'm not Kira," Light fumed.

"Raito-kun is rather defensive today," L observed. 'It must be due to stress."


	26. Chapter 26

Another chapter! I know…I realize that I'm not covering very much time at the moment…but L's about 17 weeks pregnant…I'll let you do the math and figure it out. XD

Disclaimer: Man, I wish I owned L. It would be just so awesome…and I wouldn't have such a horrible time drawing his hair.

"Raito-kun," L murmured. "May I borrow some of your clothes?"

"Why?" Light asked suspiciously.

"My clothes do not fit me properly," L said sadly. "I seem to have outgrown them."

"And you think my clothes will fit you? Are you trying to tell me I'm fat or something?"

L sighed. "I am very thin and Raito-kun is not, so naturally his clothes would accommodate my growing size a little easier."

"You wear baggy clothes to begin with,' Light argued.

L reached around and found the label on the back of his shirt. He read the size.

Light admitted defeat. "Okay, so I'm one size bigger than you. But when you grow again, you'll stretch all my clothes out."

"I will just need to borrow one complete set of clothes," L said calmly. "Preferably a shirt and a pair of pants similar to the ones I wear."

Light gave him a flat look. 'Do I look like I wear anything like what you wear?"

L shrugged. 'I will have to make sacrifices. I will wear something that Raito-kun does not wear very often."

After fifteen minutes of raiding Light's wardrobe, L emerged in a long-sleeved collared white shirt and a pair of khaki pants. 'How do I look?" L asked.

Light eyed him critically. L had one side of the collar up and one side down. The sleeves were a little long and the cuffs unbuttoned. The pants were very baggy in the legs and a little long in the length. Light sighed. "You'll grow into them."

L beamed. "Thank you, Raito-kun. I shall cherish the opportunity to wear them."

Light shook his head. "Sometime I really don't get you."

L blinked in surprise. "My behavior is baffling to Raito-kun?"

"Yes it is. You're not acting normal for yourself. You're too…happy."

"Pregnancy does make one very emotional," L said sagely. "So many hormones."

"True."

"Besides, L continued brightly, my morning sickness is gone."

"Well, that's good."

"I'm beginning to enjoy being pregnant," L said cheerfully. "I do regret the loss of my candy, but-"

'Wait a minute," Light interrupted him. "You're not through morning sickness. Just this morning you walked into the kitchen while I was making toast, took one look at me, and ran to the bathroom."

"Yes, I seem to have developed a sudden inexplicable aversion to butter," L said calmly. "I no longer feel nauseous, except when I witness Raito-kun buttering toast. Even talking about butter upsets my sensitive stomach."

"Then let's change the subject," Light said quickly, noticing how pale L was getting.

L grinned. "At least I am no longer sick for no reason. I have so much more energy when I am able to digest all my food."

"Yeah, you've been almost hyper all week. Are you sure Watari isn't slipping you candy somehow?"

"Watari and I are currently not on good terms," L said solemnly. "I must rely on Raito-kun to keep our pantry and refrigerator amply stocked."

"Oh," Light said quietly. He looked worried. "Maybe I should go shopping for some more food."

"Our food stocks are sufficient for now," L said firmly. "But Raito-kun could make me a drink if he wishes to be helpful." L said hopefully.

Light sighed. "Okay, I'll get out the blender and make you a smoothie."

"Thank you, Raito-kun," L said happily.

Light returned a few minutes later with a glass of thick pink liquid. L eagerly took the glass from Light's hands and sipped it with a straw. "Hmmn," L murmured appreciatively. "Strawberries, banana, vanilla ice cream, ice, and a hint of a taste I do not recognize."

Light smirked. "You don't want to know what I put in it."

"Yams?" L asked suspiciously.

"No, silly. No more yams."

"Then what is it?" L asked curiously.

"I won't tell you."

"Raito-kun is so cruel to me," l lamented.

"Okay, fine," Light growled. "I put an iron supplement in there."

L made a face.

'What? You can't really taste it."

'Raito-kun has betrayed my trust," l hissed.

"Okay, next time you can make your own drink."

L looked sad. "I apologize, Raito-kun." He set the glass outside and reached out to embrace Light.

Light smiled and wrapped his arms around L's thin frame. "This is a nice change. I can handle you like this, well behaved and repentant L."

"Don't get too attached," L muttered. 'It's just a hormonal imbalance."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Poor L…I just love to pick on him. Pregnancy has a lot of unpleasant side effects…but also a lot of fun things happening.

Disclaimer: I don't own…never will.

"Raito-kun," L whispered. He settled himself into his normal sitting position and tentatively poked his sleeping lover.

Light groaned and his eyes flickered open. "What do you want, Ryuuzaki?"

L shifted closer to Light and stared down at him curiously from his perch on the bed. 'Raito-kun was having a nightmare. He kept thrashing and making a terrible row."

Light sighed. "I'm sorry I kept you from your sleep, alright?"

L crawled onto Light's chest, his toes wiggling against Light's shirt. "What was Raito-kun dreaming about?"

"You're not going to let me up until I tell you?"

"That is correct," L said cheerfully.

Light groaned. L was still very thin, but a little heavier than he used to be. Light doubted that he could dislodge L very easily. "Oh, alright. I was dreaming about sometime in the future. You had a whole swarm of kids around. Some looked like me, some looked like you, and there was one blonde girl that looked like Misa. So weird."

L's eyes narrowed dangerously. 'Raito-kun has been cheating on me with MisaMisa?"

"How the hell would that work? She's your kid. You had to give birth to her."

"Oh," L said quietly. "Perhaps I cheated with her?"

"Hell no. She can't get you pregnant."

L looked thoughtful. "Perhaps Misa spent time with her teaching her about female behavior. But what was Raito-kun screaming? It is not particularly frightening."

Light scowled. "You'd be freaked out too if you had a hundred kids by the time you were 30."

L's eyes widened. 'One hundred children?" He placed a hand on his stomach. 'My anatomy must be very worn out from so many births."

'Well, you still looked fine. Somehow you knew I was from the past or something like that, so you started telling me about what I had to look forward to, all these kids. It was just scary. We better no have that many children."

"It was just a dream," L said softly. "If Raito-kun is concerned, we can always use birth control methods in the future to prevent any more pregnancies."

"Are we still going to stay together after the kid is born?"

"Of course, Raito-kun. We are raising this child together."

"We're just getting along now because of your hormones. After you give birth, you'll be back to your unemotional self And then I'll start fighting with you because you won't want to do anything except hunt Kira."

L shifted positions and lay down on top of Light, resting his chin on Light's chest. "Our lives will never be the same again, Raito-kun. I will have to participate in the raising of our child. I will never be isolated again. Besides Watari, I will have you and our child to consider. I will actually have something akin to a family."

Light ruffled L's hair. "Yeah, you're right. Nothing like family to distract you from your work."

"I've never truly had a family before," L said sadly.

"Aw, Ryuuzaki, it's-"

"Hold me, Raito-kun," L said suddenly.

As Light wrapped his arms around L and pulled him into a hug, L added, 'I'm terribly cold."

Light let go of him and gave L a dirty look. "Way to ruin a romantic moment, bastard."

L blinked in surprise. "Romantic?"

'Yeah, I though you were lonely with all this talk about how you never had a family. I though you were lonely and needed a hug. But you just wanted to use me as a blanket."

"Raito-kun means more to me than just a warm body," L quickly reassured him.

"Oh yeah?" Light asked doubtfully.

L looked hurt. "Raito-kun does not think our relationship has any meaning to me?" He rolled off Light and crawled back to his own side of the bed and pulled the covers over his head.

"Damn hormones," Light muttered.

Light took a deep breath to control his temper before he crawled under the blankets as well.

L was huddled on his side of the bed almost on the edge. He gave Light a woeful glance. "Raito-kun doesn't love me."

"I didn't say that."

L sniffed. "Raito-kun does not believe that our relationship will last."

Light sighed. "Look, I didn't mean to imply that you weren't capable of feeling anything for me. I know you have to feel something for me since we had sex. You don't seem the type to have casual sex. You'd only lose your virginity to someone special."

L nodded. "We were handcuffed together. It would be impossible not to develop feelings for each other."

"But since you had sex with me, you at least trust me a little, right?"

L blinked. "You were not Kira then. I did not foresee a permanent attachment to Raito-kun. But I am now pregnant and he is now Kira."

Light scowled. 'So it was casual sex."

L burst into tears. "Forgive me, Raito-kun. You are Kira and I am L. We are destined to be enemies. It is so hard when one has an emotional bond with their enemy."

Light awkwardly patted L's back. "It'll be okay, Ryuuzaki. Maybe when we first had sex you didn't think a relationship would develop, but it did. We just have to make the best of it."

L took a deep breath and threw off the covers. "Thank you, Raito-kun. I am recovered from that emotional episode. I apologize for the drama that I am subjecting you to. Perhaps Raito-kun would like to settle our fight with make-up sex?"

Light frowned. "Are you just asking me if I would like sex or are you seriously offering?"

L looked offended. "I am not the type to ask someone if they would like something and then not let them have it."

"Yes, yes you are.'

L huffed. "Then I will refuse you. Raito-kun, we are officially no longer reconciled."

Light grinned. "You'll change your mind."

"No, I will not."

L let out a startled squeak as Light launched himself on him and began showering him with kisses.

A half hour later, the two boys lay contentedly side by side. L snuggled against Light. "This means nothing, Raito-kun," L murmured. "I'm just cold."

"Sure you are," Light muttered.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: L is now 18 weeks along…I'm not really good with math so..uhh…4 ½ months? Is that right? Well…hopefully.

Disclaimer: I don't onw…L's probably really glad that I don't.

_L sat on the edge of the exam table, holding Light's hand tightly. The ultrasound technician was showing a picture to the doctor. L looked at Light worriedly as the doctor nodded gravely and took the picture._

_The doctor returned, holding the picture at his side. "I have good news and bad news," he began._

"_Let's have the bad news first to get it over with," L said firmly._

'_Well, the doctors aid hesitantly. You seem to be carrying a dead fetus. Normally, your body should get rid of it on its own, but-"_

_L looked down at the ground, his eyes welling with tears. Light wrapped his arms around him comfortingly. "It's okay, we'll get through this. It's not your fault."_

_L sobbed and buried his face in Light's shirt._

_Light looked up at the doctor. "The good news is that we can always try again, right?"_

'_Well, yes." The doctor pulled out the ultrasound picture. "As you can see here, you started out with quadruplets, but one fetus has died. We'll have to keep watch and make sure-"_

_L's head jerked up from Light's chest. "Triplets?' he gasped._

"_It's a little early to be certain of the gender, especially since they're in a strange position. But if you come back-"_

L's eyes snapped open. He blinked, realizing his was in his own bed and not at the obstetrician's office. Light was sleeping beside him, breathing softly.

"Just a dream," L told himself firmly. "But he shook Light awake anyway.

"What's going on?" Light asked sleepily.

"Raito-kun has passed on his strange dreams to me," L informed him.

Light yawned. "Well, that's nice." He rolled over to face away from L. 'What did you dream about?"

"I dreamed that I was carrying triplets."

"Well, you get your ultrasound tomorrow, so it's natural you'd dream about it. We're both excited to see the baby or babies." He paused. "What gender were they in your dream?"

"We couldn't tell. The babies all had their legs crossed."

"It figures," Light muttered. "Probably all females. Females are the modest ones."

L made a face. "I would rather not have female children. I will not be able to identify with them."

"We could always let Misa take care of any girls we have,' light teased.

L frowned. "Raito-kun wants his dream to come true?"

"Hell no," Light said emphatically. "But maybe Misa could help. She ought to know more about what girls go through that we do."

"But Raito-kun has a younger sister."

"That's true. Oh wait-" Light grimaced. "I haven't told Mom or Sayu yet. I wonder what they'll think of it. Mom'll probably be thrilled to have grandchildren, but she probably won't like the fact that I knocked up another guy."

"I do not have any family to inform," L said with a small sigh. "I only have Watari. I do not know the first thing about family interactions."

"You'll learn," Light said firmly.

L looked over at the clock beside the bed. "It is only 3 a.m. Our appointment is not until 10. I do not know how I will stand the suspense.'

"If you sleep, the time goes by faster."

L gave him a doubtful look. "Raito-kun expects_ me_ to sleep?"

Light chuckled. "True. But maybe sex will relax you." Light scooted over to L's side of the bed and spooned up against him.

"Raito-kun is very warm," L murmured.

Light kissed the side of L's neck and slipped a hand beneath L's loose nightshirt. "And you're so cold."

L shuddered. "I understand that it is not agreeable to sleep with such a cold-"

"Shh. I just need to warm you up a little." Light's hand tweaked one of L's nipples.

L whimpered and his eyes fluttered shut. His body was becoming more sensitive as the pregnancy progressed. "Raito-kun," L whispered breathily.

"Just relax, Ryuuzaki."

Light continued to kiss L's neck as his hands slipped down L's underwear.

L arched back against Light with a startled gasp. Light's hands were doing wonderful things to his body and L couldn't hold back his moans as Light continued to stroke him.

L's body finally gave in and L collapsed into a limp pile.

Light withdrew his hands and licked them clean. "Hmmn,all that sugar does make you taste kinda sweet."

L took deep breaths, trying to recover his strength. "Raito-kun, I must return-"

"Just go to sleep, Ryuuzaki. That'll be fine for me."

"But doesn't Raito-kun want me to-"

"No, you're tired. You need sleep more than I need sex."

L struggled to keep his eyes open. "Teenagers have a very high level of sexual hormones."

"Teenagers also like lots of sleep. Go to sleep, Ryuuzaki. You can repay me later. When we get back from the doctor's office, we can celebrate having a healthy baby."

"What if the baby dies?"

"Then I'll knock you up again. God damn, Ryuuzaki. Just go to sleep."

L smiled. "Alright Raito-kun." He snuggled up against L and drifted off to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Ah, finally the ultrasound. XD Such an exciting time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Light or L…I really wish I did.

L and Light sat in the obstetrician's waiting room. L was wearing one of Light's jackets, with the hood pulled up over his face so no one could tell he wasn't a woman. L clutched Light's hand tightly.

"Are you scared?" Light asked in a low voice.

"I am terrified," L said in his usual monotone voice.

"Terrified of what?" Light asked. "I'm sure the baby will be fine."

"What if my nutritional habits have killed it?"

"Look, we've gone over this. You still don't eat perfectly, but I make sure that everything you eat has some nutritional value."

L nodded. "Perhaps you are right, Raito-kun. I still fear that we shall have triplet girls."

"Oh, give me a break. That's nothing to worry about. We can handle them."

"If I was to carry triplets, I would prefer to have all males. I even know what I would name them in that case."

"Oh really?" Now Light was curious. He and L had never discussed names before. 'What would you call them?"

"Mello, Near, and Matt," L said cheerfully.

Light frowned at him. "Where'd you come up with those names?"

"Those are the names of my successors."

"Please tell me those are nicknames," Light groaned.

"Of course, Raito-kun. I would not divulge their real identities to you, knowing as I do that there is a high chance of you being-"

Light cut him off. "That's not what I meant. Near and Mello just sound too weird to be ordinary names."

L stared at him. 'Says the boy whose name is Light."

Light scowled. 'Whatever. Matt seems reasonable enough, but we are not naming our children Near and Mello."

L glared at Light. "Why should I not get to choose our children's names? I am the one who will give birth to them."

"It's supposed to be a collaborative thing," Light insisted. "We have to think about our kids' names carefully and discuss any ideas. And we have to agree on a name together."

L sighed. "I suppose that seems fair, Raito-kun. We shall have to talk in earnest once we get back to our own rooms."

"The doctor will see you now," the receptionist said cheerfully, ushering L and Light towards the exam room. She did a double-take when she saw beneath L's hood and scurried back to her desk, her face pale.

L looked amused. "My pregnancy is truly such a frightening phenomenon?" L asked Light.

"Eh, she probably figures that if men can give birth now, what do we need women for?"

L frowned thoughtfully. "I doubt that all males will be inclined to homosexuality."

Light shrugged. "Just a thought. Come on. We go right through this door."

Light held open the door for L, who shuffled inside warily. L climbed onto the exam table and cautiously lay down.

The doctor bustled in and looked at L's chart. "Ah, you're in for your ultrasound, are you? It's an exciting time." He smiled at L warmly.

L's hand found Light's and he gripped it tightly. Light glanced at L. "Relax, Nyo-chan. It won't hurt."

L looked nervous when the doctor had him lift his shirt and looked vaguely disgusted when the doctor rubbed a jelly-like substance over his stomach.

"Is there anything you'd like me to keep a secret?" the doctor asked.

"No," L hissed fiercely. "Don't you dare hide anything from me. I want to know if my baby is healthy."

"Nyoko," Light growled. "That's not what he means. He's asking if we want to know how many babies we have or are baby's gender or do we want it to be a surprise."

"I would like to know," L said stiffly.

L watched with fascination as a probe was dragged along his stomach.. The doctor pointed towards the screen. "Isn't that exciting? Your first glimpse of your-"

L let out a muffled squeal and jammed his fist into his mouth.

'What's wrong?' Light asked quickly.

L pointed to the screen with a shaky finger. "Twins."

The doctor smiled. "Yes, twins. It's a little early to determine the gender. Sometimes, what may appear to be a male is actually a female with the umbilical cord between her legs. We don't make any guarantees of the gender-"

But L and Light weren't listening. L rolled over and clutched both of Light's hands. "Isn't it marvelous?" L whispered. "You won't have to knock me up again. Our babies are healthy."

Light smirked and helped L sit up. "You're not getting off that easy. We're still celebrating, remember?"

L grinned and slid off the table. "Alright then."

L wouldn't let go of Light's hand until they were back in the car. L looked excited. "I am hoping that we have male twins. I prefer males over females by a large margin."

"I don't think you should hate females this much. I mean, you had to have a mother to get you into this world."

"Unless…my parents were both males, and one of them had the same genetic mutation that he passed on to me," L said hopefully.

'Yeah, good luck with that. If your dad didn't make the news for being the first pregnant man, it didn't happen."

L pouted. "Raito-kun is implying that my case will make it to the news?"

"You don't get out very often, do you? You're all over the tabloids."

L sighed. "So much for privacy."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I have a lot of homework and projects to due…midterm is coming up on me fast and I have stuff due on the 29th, the 30th, and the 1st…and then something due on the 7th, and some time in there I'm supposed to go see a play. Yikes. I won't have much time to write for awhile, so I'm uploading this now to tide you over until I can get all my work done.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything really…not even action figures. I really want and L plushie though..so cute. :3

L stared at Light, his eyes wide with surprise. "My situation is discussed in the tabloids?"

"Yeah. Hang on. I'll stop at the grocery store and get you a magazine." Light made a quick turn and pulled into a parking lot. "Okay, just stay in the car and I'll be back in a second."

L waited patiently for five minutes until Light returned to the car with a magazine and an individual serving of cheesecake. L squealed joyfully as Light handed him a plastic fork and the cheesecake. He started devouring the cheesecake, completely forgetting about the magazine.

Light flipped through the tabloid. "Bigfoot…Jesus supposedly coming back to earth…what a bunch of crap. Oh, wait, here we are. A section titled "Strange Births" A dog giving birth to kittens…oh, here you are."

L glanced over at the page, crumbs around his mouth. He frowned at the picture of himself turned to the side, his face almost completely hidden by his jacket. "It is impossible to tell from that picture that I am male," L scoffed. "All you can tell is that I'm pregnant. Are they inferring from the fact that I am flat-chested that I must be a male?"

Light shrugged. "I don't know. But here's a picture of the gynecologist office. It says, 'This gynecologist was in for a surprise when a patient named Nyoko turned out to be pregnant man carrying twins.'"

L made a face. "So inconvenient. Ah well, I must continue to disguise myself, especially now that I know people will want to take my picture. I must not let them see my face."

Light nodded. "Okay, are we ready to go home now?"

L didn't answer. Light looked over and saw L snuggled against the seat, fast asleep. Light smiled and drove home in silence.

As soon as Light had parked the car back at the hotel, L stirred and sleepily climbed out of the car.

Light smirked. "I'm glad you didn't fall asleep during the ultrasound."

L looked horrified. "Of course not, Raito-kun. It was a very exciting moment."

"What, and learning people are stalking you is boring?"

"It becomes less of a thrill when it happens so often," L said dryly. "People are always trying to discover my identity. But it is my first time being pregnant so that is the most exciting thing to happen to me right now."

"You want to celebrate this exciting time with me then?" Light teased.

L looked confused. "The last time we had sex, Raito-kun wanted me to fall asleep. I am already sleepy. If Raito-kun wants me to sleep again, I do not think it will be necessary."

Light rolled his eyes. "We're celebrating, not sleeping. It's bright and sunny outside and you just had a nap. I'm sure you can keep awake now."

L smiled. "Very well, Raito-kun."

An hour later, Light and L were snuggled in bed together in post-coital bliss. L sighed contentedly. "Raito-kun was right. I do not feel sleepy anymore."

"Then why are you still lying in bed?"

"It is just so comfortable and Raito-kun is so warm," L purred, nuzzling against Light.

"Oh yeah? Well, I think we better get up now or you'll be lying here all day."

L groaned as he sat up. "Very well, Raito-kun. I believe it is almost time for lunch."

"Ryuuzaki, you just had some cheesecake an hour ago."

"That was a snack," L argued. "It was a very small piece."

"Okay, fine," Light groused. "I'll make you lunch, but first we have to discuss something."

"Baby names?" L asked curiously.

"Yes, but after lunch. Before lunch, I want to talk about nutrition so you can choose something good to eat."

"Raito-kun is changing my eating habits again?" L lamented.

"I just want to make sure you're getting all the nutrients you need, especially since you have twins. You need to eat more than you would if you were just pregnant with one child."

L pouted. "What is Raito-kun trying to make me eat this time?"

Light held up a pamphlet entitled, "Eating a Rainbow".

"Where did you get that?" L asked suspiciously.

"From the doctor's office. I know you didn't see me pick it up. You were too busy floating out of there that I could have stabbed the doctor on the way out and you wouldn't have noticed."

L scowled. "Raito-kun, if you are truly not Kira, that is not the best image to use."

Light smiled. "I know, I just like messing with you." He kissed L's cheek. "Now, we have a lot of things to talk about. I have this pamphlet, and another one about the different vitamins you're supposed to be getting and the foods you can get them from."

L sighed unhappily. "Pregnancy requires a lot of sacrifice."

"I know, but it'll be worth it when you have two healthy children, alright?"

"Alright, Raito-kun. I'm listening."


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Yay, my really urgent homework is all done so I have time to work on my story again. I have stuff do on the 6th and the 7th, but I should be okay if I do it Saturday.

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own L or Light.

L leaned against the kitchen counter and stared at Light. "I'm listening, Raito-kun. I do not guarantee that I will comply with the information, but I will at least consider it."

"Okay," Light muttered, eyes glancing over the paper. "What we have here is a list of different colored fruits and vegetables you should be eating."

L grimaced. "I dislike vegetables."

"Just listen for a second. We'll start with orange foods. The pamphlet lists pumpkin and carrots."

L smiled. "I will be willing to incorporate them into my diet in the form of pumpkin pie and carrot cake."

"You know, Ryuuzaki, yams are also orange."

L scowled. 'I refuse to eat yams in any form."

Light shrugged. "Two out of three isn't that bad. And there's nothing that says you have to eat every food they list, just something from each color group. Now, let's move onto yellow. It lists cantaloupe, corn, bananas, and citrus juices."

"I am willing to eat cantaloupe and drink orange juice," L conceded. "I am also fond of bananas utilized in baked goods."

"What about corn?"

"Corn is a vegetable," L hissed.

"You won't even eat cornbread?"

"Cornbread?" L said, frowning.

"I'll even let you put honey on it."

"Well, I suppose that would be alright," L admitted.

"Okay, now for the red foods. Tomatoes, red peppers, strawberries-"

L squealed in delight and seized Light's hand, kissing it.

Light smirked. "Well, you'll certainly eat strawberries. That'll take care of the red foods. Now, we have light green. Cabbage, lettuce, peas."

L made a face. 'Why are green grapes or green apples not included?"

Light shrugged. "They probably only list the things with the most nutrients in them. Besides, green apples aren't green all the way through, just the skin. Would you eat apples skins everyday?"

L sighed. "No, I would not. But I would much rather eat grapes than cabbage."

"It doesn't mean you can't eat grapes. You can still eat things off the list, but you're supposed to eat things on the list too."

L pouted. "Go on, Raito-kun. Move on to something different."

"Dark green: spinach, broccoli, collard greens."

L made a gagging noise. "The mere mention of broccoli makes me ill."

"Okay, okay. Purple: blueberries, grapes, blackberries."

L scowled. "Now they mention grapes."

"Ryuuzaki, they were just trying to get you to eat green vegetables. Peas are vegetables, grapes are fruit. You're supposed to eat both."

"Hmph," L muttered sourly.

Light set aside the pamphlet. "Well, I suppose you're not too unhealthy."

"Is that all, Raito-kun?" L asked icily. He climbed onto the counter and perched on the edge.

Light's back was to L as he leaned against the counter ad glanced over his paper. "Well, there's another pamphlet on vitamins the baby needs to grow healthy."

L leaned forward and placed his hands on Light's shoulders, his fingers digging into Light's shirt. "You care more about our children than me," L hissed.

Light jerked in surprise, twisting out of L's grasp. "What the hell?"

L teetered on the edge of the counter. He had leaned too far forward.

Light caught L as he started to fall and scooped him into his arms bridal-style.

L flushed and wrapped his arms around Light's neck. "Raito-kun, it is acutely embarrassing for you to have to rescue me."

"You idiot. When will you learn?' Light growled.

"Yes, I should have taken into consideration that my center of gravity has shifted."

"No, I mean when will you learn that I care about you? I don't mind having to watch out for you."

"Kira wants an heir," L said sadly. "He will take care of his lover until he gives birth to his successor and then we will be enemies again."

"Don't be stupid," Light snarled. "You're not my enemy. And even if we lose the babies, I'll still take care of you. I don't want you to die regardless."

"I don't wish to die either," L said in a small voice. "You may put me down now, Raito-kun. I will not harm you. I shall submit to your will and take better care of my health."


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: I hate killing characters off…I really do. The other day I tried to kill off Fayt in my Star Ocean fanfiction…and my mind immediately reacted like I was Albel…tears and thinking that Albel would probably kill himself. So, I don't want to stay up all night being Light and sobbing over L's death. I kind of wanted to kill one of the twins…but you'd all probably kill me…and then I'd be L crying. Not fun. And now you all know why I like to write humor. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own L or Light…I wish I did. I'd be rich from all the merchandise. XD

Despite L's promise to be healthier, he went through a period of rebellion. For about a weeks L wanted to eat nothing but cheesecake and brownies. Eventually, Light talked L back into eating healthier by refusing to cuddle with him until he started eating fruit again. Light also went over the pamphlet on B vitamins, which could be found mostly in eggs, milk, yogurt, and fish. L refused toe at fish, but he would eat fruit and yogurt and cake make with milk and eggs. For a few days, L complained about his new diet, but having Light's affection seemed to outweigh the annoyance of not being able to eat whatever he wanted.

At L's 22-week check-up, the doctor mentioned how pleased he was with L's weight gain. L gave the doctor an embarrassed smile and wrapped his arms around Light. "Rychu-kun has been finding healthier foods for me to eat."

"Good. I'm sure both you and your twins will benefit."

"I want to see them in another ultrasound," L said suddenly.

"We don't usually do an ultrasound at every check-up. It won't damage the fetuses, but your health insurance may not cover it," the doctor cautioned.

"I want to know the gender of my children," L said firmly.

"Well, we can tell by ultrasound, but it's not completely reliable."

"I just want to make sure my children have a gender," L said worriedly.

"Of course they have a gender," L said with a weary sigh.

"Just listen to me. Women have two x chromosomes so they give an x to the child. Men have an x and a y so they can give either one to the baby. But what if we both pass on an x chromosome? What will happen then?"

The doctor sighed. "I haven't heard about many cases where this has happened. Most of what happens is that two x's or two y's are passed on to the child resulting in an extra chromosome. But to answer your question, I don't think survival will be very likely since the child wouldn't get all the genetic material found in the x chromosome."

L paled. "Then please, do what you must to find out for us. I want to be able to prepare myself for maybe losing one or both of my twins."

"In that case, an ultrasound wouldn't show that. Your baby might develop external sexual organs so it wouldn't show any abnormalities on the ultrasound."

"Then how will I know?" L whispered.

"We can get you an amniocentesis. I'll take a sample of your amniotic fluid and we'll get it tested in the lab. I'll make sure they test for chromosomal abnormalities in both fetuses."

L let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, doctor."

"While you're here, we might as well get you a blood test so we can send them both to the lab at the same time. You'll probably get your results back in a week."

L fidgeted. "I hate needles."

"Don't you want to convince him that you're not anemic?" Light whispered in L's ear.

L froze and paused, weighing the consequences and benefits in his mind. "Oh, alright," he grumbled.

Light held L's hand as the doctor had him lie down on the exam table. The doctor inserted a thin, hollow needle below L's belly button and then withdrew it with the sample of amniotic fluid. "There, that's not so bad."

L looked worried. "Will that harm my babies?"

"The chances of that are very slim. I just took out a little fluid. It should be replenished within a day. No harm done."

"And then the blood test?" L asked in a small voice.

"It won't hurt that bad. Haven't you had a blood test before when you had a physical?"

L sat up and placed his hand over Light's. "I have very small veins. It is hard for doctors to locate them. Having my blood drawn is always an ordeal. They must fish around under my skin to locate them."

Light kissed L's forehead. "Once it's over, we'll go home and put an icepack on your arm."

L nodded and tightened his grip on Light's hand. "Thank you. That will be appreciated."

L sat very still for a moment as the doctor had him clench his fist. Light whispered in L's ear. "I'll let you finish off that jar of frosting in the fridge that you've been eying the past few days."

L looked startled, perhaps caught off guard by the fact that Light was giving him what he wanted or maybe he was surprised that Light had actually noticed how keenly he wanted to devour the frosting.

"Okay, you two can go on home now. I'll ship the samples off to the lab."

L blinked in surprise. "You're done already?"

Light smirked. "I distracted your attention when the needle went in."

"Devious," L murmured.

"Don't even start with me," Light growled. "I know where your mind's going. Keep your accusations to yourself."

"I wouldn't dream of accusing you of anything," L said sweetly. "Come on, let's go home."

Light raised an eyebrow as L slid off the table and headed out the door. He rolled his eyes and followed after him.

L said nothing as they climbed into the car. Light was confused. L didn't normally act like this. Everything he did normally provoked a Kira percentage, but instead L was being sickening sweet to him. It just wasn't right.

Light drove in silence, trying to figure out what was going on. Even during L's sudden affectionate mood swings, L talked in his normal voice, not the girlish voice he had used in the doctor's office.

"Is something wrong, Kira-I mean, Raito-kun?" L asked in the same syrupy voice.

Light banged his head on the steering wheel.

"If your conscience is bothering you, there's no need to punish yourself. Simply confess and the burden of your guilt will be lifted."

"Goddamn it, Ryuuzaki!" Light shouted. "I'm not Kira. I was just trying to distract you so you wouldn't feel the pain. Does everything I do have to have an ulterior motive?"

"Yes, because you are Kira. You wish to get emotionally close to me so that you may find out my name and kill me."

"I already told you before. I don't want to kill you."

"Ah, so you confess that killing criminals did not bother you, but when you start becoming familiar with your victims, it pains you to kill them?"

Light ground his teeth. "That's not what I'm implying. I'm not Kira. If I were Kira, why would I develop feelings for the man who wants to put me behind bars?"

L shrugged. "I do not claim to understand your rationale, Raito-kun."

"No, you don't. You don't understand that some of the things I do for you are because I care for you, not because I want to manipulate you."

"I find that hard to believe," L said stiffly.

"When will you ever trust me?" Light groaned.

"I may never completely trust you," L said solemnly. "However, Raito-kun is beginning to endear himself to me. He is displaying less and less of the egotistical tendencies of Kira. His behavior is becoming gentler. Perhaps he is merely a better actor than I have anticipated, but my intuition tells me he will take care of our children."

Light smiled. "And I'm sure you'll be a good mother. We may fight from time to time, but I know we both care about our babies. Somehow, everything will be okay."


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: I've had this thing written for a little while, but I was too lazy to post it. I haven't been getting any sleep lately, and unfortunately I'm not L so I'm exhausted. I can't run on average of three hours of sleep a night. It just doesn't work. On top of that, my knees hurt, my wrists hurt, my knuckles hurt…I think I'm getting arthritis, but I'm too young for that. :(

Disclaimer: I don't own…still.

As soon as they arrived home from the doctor's office, Light pounced. L squirmed impatiently as Light pinned him against the wall. "I do not know how I can stand these next few weeks while we await the test results."

Light scowled and nipped at L's neck. "I'm trying to keep your mind off it."

"Yes, thank you, Raito-kun," L murmured distractedly.

"Oh, so now you thank me," Light growled.

L looked puzzled so Light decided to clarify. "You accused me of being Kira when I tried to distract you from your pain earlier. Why is now any different?"

L thought about it. It was so difficult to concentrate with Light's hands all over him, but he tried valiantly. "Raito-kun," L whispered breathlessly. "I do appreciate your finding things for me-ngh-occupy my time with. However, I know frosting has no-mph-nutritional value so you would be lying when you said I could have it."

"I was trying to be nice and let you have a treat," Light hissed. "Sweets aren't bad if you have them in moderation." Light brought his knee up and forced L's legs apart.

L was surprised that Light would do something so overtly sexual when he seemed so angry, and especially in the middle of the hallway, but he couldn't bring himself to be very alarmed about it. If Light truly desired him that badly that he would risk possible mortification, then L should feel truly loved.

Light tensed as he heard footsteps down the hall, likely the investigation team returning from lunch. "Bedroom, now," Light hissed.

L allowed himself to be dragged to the bedroom, but once they reached their destination, L took charge.

Light's expression betrayed surprise and irritation as he found himself falling back onto the bed. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

L crawled onto the bed and curled up tightly against Light. "Raito-kun should not misunderstand me. Even though I suspect you are Kira, it doesn't mean that I do not care for you. I care about you a great deal and I will be heart-broken if I have to convict you."

"Then why do you keep making everything I do sound like part of Kira's plot? It's almost like you want me to be Kira."

L shook his head. "I do not wish for you to be Kira." He sighed sadly and rested his head on Light's stomach. "However, Raito-kun's behavior is highly suspicious. I am inclined to believe Raito-kun is merely acting affectionate in order to charm information out of me."

Light frowned. "Why don't you believe I have genuine feelings for you?"

"Because I am an unlovable individual," l said solemnly.

"Don't give me that. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and start paying attention. Sometimes you're extremely lovable."

L lifted his head and stared at Light curiously. "How can I possibly find someone who will love me? I am by no means attractive."

"Yes you are. You're adorable. But that's not the point. Do you think I'm so shallow that I'd only consider dates by their looks?"

"You dated Misa," L reminded him, a disapproving look on his face.

Light frowned. "That wasn't about looks. I dated her for her personality."

L scoffed. "She has no personality. She also has very little intelligence."

Light scowled. "I'll admit that she isn't a terribly bright girl, but she does care about me a lot. She loves me unconditionally and doesn't try to overanalyze everything I do."

L cocked his head to one side. "I see. Raito-kun wanted a mindless follower."

"That's not what I meant," Light snapped. "It's a lot easier to get close to someone who doesn't try to hide their emotions."

L sighed. "If MisaMisa is a better love interest, why did Raito-kun choose to have sex with me?"

Light shrugged. "You're just an intriguing person, Ryuuzaki. I know you have to change your eating habits for the sake of the babies, but don't change all your other quirks. They used to really irritate me, but now they're just so endearing. Yes, you're not conventionally attractive, but I despise conventional beauty. So many girls strive to look and act just like everyone else."

L looked thoughtful. "Raito-kun is attracted to me because I am unique?"

"Yeah, I guess so. You do things a little differently than most people but that's what makes you so wonderful to me. It also probably doesn't hurt that you're one of the few people with intelligence to rival mine."

L flushed as Light pulled him into a soft kiss. "I really do not wish for you to be Kira," L murmured. "It would be regrettable to have to possibly sentence your lover to death."

Light rubbed L's back sympathetically. "I'd hate to be in your position. Is there any way for you to step down from the case and let someone else take over for you, like one of your successors?"

L looked horrified. "It will be a huge blow to my reputation. If word gets out that I can not solve this case on my own, or worse, that I am becoming biased in my reputation, I may never have a chance to solve another case."

"Don't think about it like you're being fired from the case. Think about it more as a pregnancy leave."

L looked displeased. "Then that will require explaining the situation to my successors and they will surely look upon you with malice for impregnating me." L smiled faintly. "I can imagine Mello in particular attempting to castrate you for violating me."

Light looked vaguely unsettled. "What kind of people do you choose as your successors anyway?"

L smiled broadly. "Only the best. But perhaps your idea has merit. I can offer to test their abilities as my eventual successor by turning over the case to them for a short time period. That way, we will not have to make the pretense of concentrating on the investigation."


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Bleh…I hate working around the holidays. I work in the grocery store and it's always crazy busy this time of year…always makes me wish I worked somewhere else. At least I managed to sneak this in before I go to work today.

Disclaimer: I don't own L or Light…they're just too awesome to be created by me.

L stared at the sleek black cell phone that was lying on the desk, ringing loudly.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Light growled.

L chewed on his thumb thoughtfully. "It's rather strange. This is the number I specifically gave to our obstetrician."

"Then he's probably the one calling. Just answer it!"

L carefully grasped the phone by it's antenna and lifted it to his ear. "Moshi moshi."

L inclined his head to one side and listened intently. "Ah yes. I…really? Well, that is good to know. I shall tell him. ..Indeed. Well, thank you for calling."

L set the phone down, a content look on his face.

"Well, what was that about?" Light asked.

"The results of the genetic testing have been brought back," L said softly. "It's strange. It took no time at all."

Light scowled at him. "No time at all? You were complaining the whole time about how you'd never be able to stand not knowing for two weeks."

L frowned. "Raito-kun should consider what the doctor told me before he begins a fight."

"What'd he say?" Light demanded.

"We have two viable children," L said blissfully.

"Okay, so our children don't have the two y's. Is that all he called about?"

"We are having a boy and a girl," L said calmly.

"That's great! Two healthy children."

"Not completely healthy," L said blandly. "Our daughter has triple x syndrome."

"What's that mean?"

L Pointed an accusing finger at Light. "It means your sperm contained two x chromosomes."

Light scowled. "How is it my fault? You could have been the one with the two x's."

"I sincerely doubt that my-" L shuddered "-egg contained two x chromosomes."

"Why? If you're weird enough to have a uterus, you could have the two x's. In fact, you probably have XXY genetics to be both male and female at the same time."

L scowled. "I have read that the sperm is more likely to contain an extra chromosome. It-"

Light interrupted him. "Ryuuzaki, your body is weird. Anything is possible with you."

L sighed. "Is Raito-kun considering this positive or negative?"

Light groaned. "Why are you so insecure? You're going to be a mother and take care of your children. At this rate, I'll be the one taking care of all three of you."

"Perhaps I am regressing to a more child-like state in order to avoid my upcoming responsibilities," l suggested. "Pregnancy is very new to me and rather stressful considering how I am responsible for other lives besides my own. It is thereby logical for me to try to escape my situation by reverting to a state where Raito-kun has to care for me."

Light frowned. "So you're consciously acting vulnerable?"

"No," L said calmly. "Why would I do such a thing purposely?"

"Then how the hell do you know that's what you're doing?"

"I am merely stating a theory as to my behavior. The key to my success is to look at everything objectively, including my own emotions."

"No wonder you're such a head case," Light muttered. "Do you analyze yourself for Kira-like qualities too? Wow, I thought I was the only one you put under a microscope. But you do it to yourself too."

L scowled. "No, I do not. I know that I am not Kira."

"But you've said it before, you and Kira are alike."

"Alike in the regard that we are both human beings pursuing what we believe to be justice. But our views on the matter are diametrically opposed. Do not attempt to liken Kira to me, Raito-kun. That is highly suspicious."

Light rolled his eyes. "I'm not. Just calm down, Ryuuzaki. Tell me about this triple x syndrome."

L nodded and chewed his thumb contemplatively. "Well, it is not a terrible syndrome to have I suppose. She will likely be tall with low body weight for her height."

Light was amused. "So she'll be as this as you?"

L shrugged. "I cannot be reasonably certain how thins she will be as it also depends on lifestyle. Also, there is a forty percent chance that she will develop at least a mild case of autism."

"Well, it could be worse, right?"

L nodded. "Yes, it is not a severe syndrome. She will likely lead a very normal life. I just thought Raito-kun ought to know."

Light nodded. "Yeah, as normal a life as she could possibly lead having us as parents."

L smiled faintly.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Ack. I've been sitting on this chapter for awhile. I had it written and I couldn't be bothered to type it up. But L and Light have been tormenting me in my sleep so I had to do it. O.O

Disclaimer: You really ought to know by now that I don't own Death Note. If I did, I wouldn't have to bother with working in the grocery store.

Light woke to cold fingers tracing the outline of his ears. "What's going on?" Light mumbled groggily, pushing at the hands. "What time is it?"

"Three a.m.," L answered him. "I just woke up."

Light groaned as he sat up. "Why are you up so early? Is the baby keeping you awake?"

L cocked his head to one side. 'Which one?"

"What? You can tell the babies apart by feel?"

"No," L said chewing on his thumb. "But the way Raito-kun phrased the question, he seemed to be asking if a specific twin was keeping me awake."

Light sighed. "Okay, is either one keeping you awake?"

"No, why should they be keeping me awake?" L asked curiously.

Light rolled his eyes. "Babies don't sleep all the time. Don't they move around or anything? Geez, our kids certainly don't take after you if they sleep all the time."

L shrugged. "They are relatively inactive. I might as well be incubating a bowling ball instead of twins."

Light laughed and patted L's stomach. "Yes, you certainly look like you've got a bowling ball in there. But even with all the at pregnancy weight, you probably only weigh as much as one."

L scowled. "I'm not that thin. I'm perfectly healthy."

Light snorted. "Looking starved is not healthy."

"I do not look starved," L insisted. He put his hands on his hips. "I do not look like a skeleton."

'Well, not now you don't. You've actually got some meat on your bones now."

L looked wary. "Raito-kun is a cannibal?"

"No, stupid. I'm not a cannibal. It's just a figure of speech. I can't believe you haven't heard that before. It just means you're not a skeleton anymore."

"Ah," L said with a nod of understanding. L shifted slightly and picked at the waistband of his sweatpants. "Well, since I have grown quite a bit in circumference, I must really thank Raito-kun for providing me with these pants. They can expand as I do."

Light raised an eyebrow. "I gave you those a month ago and you're only now getting around to thanking me?"

L shrugged. "They have only recently become invaluable. They are ever so comfortable but rather less presentable in public than my jeans."

Light scoffed. 'Since when do you care about how you look?"

L frowned. 'When I am alone I may dress or not dress as I please. However, since we are presenting a persona for our doctor, it would be unwise if I were to suddenly change my clothing habits. It would completely contradict my established character."

"You're contradicting your own behaviors already," Light said hotly. 'He'll just chalk it up to the fact that there are no male maternity clothes. Wear whatever the hell makes you comfortable."

"I could always purchase clothing several sizes larger," L mused. 'But then it would be baggy in other areas."

"For god's sake, Ryuuzaki! Just make up your mind."

L's lips curled into a faint smile. "It seems we are destined to be the cliché couple that always breaks into passionate sexual activities after a fight."

Light blinked in surprise. 'What? You get off on our fights?"

L shifted to display the bulge in his pants to Light. "I am afraid that most interactions with Raito-kun leave me rather aroused."

Light smirked. 'Well, we'll have to take care of that." He gently pushed L back onto the bed.

L immediately squirmed out from beneath Light's hands and rolled onto his side. He gently tugged Light down beside him. "I apologize, Raito-kun," L said softly. "But it is very uncomfortable to me to lie on my back. I feel short of breath and my back pains me."

'Don't be sorry. The babies have to fit in your body somehow. They're probably just squishing everything around to make space for them. Your lungs are probably a little cramped and maybe the babies are lying on your spinal cord and giving you pain that way. If it hurts to be on your back, don't do it."

L nodded. "Yes, my back also might hurt from my increased weight and it is probably what is causing strain to my feet."

"Your feet hurt? I know an easy way to fix that: sit normally."

L frowned. "You know that lowers my-"

Light shut him up with a kiss.

L blinked and a slow blush slid across his face. "Raito-kun, that was unexpected," he murmured.

"Yeah, well. Sometimes you think about things too much. You need some spontaneity in your life." Light pulled L close and slipped his hand under L's shirt.

L's normal cold manner evaporated as soon as Light touched him. Due to his increased pregnancy blood flow and weight gain, L's body felt much warmer and he had become much more sensitive. L had lost his initial shyness and was now almost eager for Light to touch him.

Light smirked. 'I think I like you pregnant," he murmured, tugging off L's baggy t-shirt. "I should keep you like this all the time."

L scowled and opened his mouth to protest, but cut himself off with a hiss as Light nipped at his shoulder blade.

Light yanked off L's sweatpants. "It's good for you to be pregnant. For once you have a little fat on your body, especially on your hips. That way you won't bruise when I do this."

L let out a startled cry as Light grabbed L's hips and pushed himself into L's body.

"Relax," Light hissed. "You're tightening up."

L took a deep breath and slowly relaxed. "I apologize, Raito-kun. It was just startling to me."

"First of all, stop apologizing. Geez, that gets annoying. Secondly, just relax. I'm going to get you used to change. If we're going to be together to take care of the babies, I'm going to make you get out a little more often."

L looked worried. "Raito-kun, that's a terrible idea. Do you wish to see me killed?"

"Of course not. For the last time, I'm not Kira." He nipped at L's neck playfully. 'Can't you lay off the allegations until we're done having sex?"

L whimpered as Light gave him a hard thrust to remind him of what they were doing. "Mmm, I suppose so," L said dreamily.

Light laughed as L panted steadily. "No more talking until we're done,' L said breathlessly.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Wow, I haven't really realized how hard it is for me to write Light and L actually having sex without them veering off into huge discussions. I guess that being geniuses entitles them to be able to talk and have sex at the same time? Sounds hard. O.o

Disclaimer: I don't own…I'm just doing this for a little fun.

L did not especially enjoy pregnancy. His feet ached, his back ached, and sometimes his hips hurt. Light was making L take all sorts of vitamin supplements to make up for the lack of nutrients in his food, and besides that, the doctor had told L that he needed to cut down on his caffeine intake, which meant no more coffee. It was very depressing. The only part of pregnancy that L liked was his increased sensitivity, which meant sex with Light was wonderful…as long as he managed to stay awake through it.

"Ryuuzaki, pay attention," Light snapped.

L glanced at him vaguely. "Yes, Raito-kun?"

Light sighed. "It's a huge blow to my ego when you fall asleep whenever we have sex."

L looked only slightly apologetic. "Raito-kun is not at fault. I am becoming increasingly tired and it seems that as soon as we get into bed, my body interprets it as a signal to sleep."

Light groaned. "Then what are we going to do about it?"

"Not have sex in bed?" L suggested.

"I don't think it will matter where we are. As soon as you lie down, you'll fall asleep."

"I don't fall asleep immediately," L protested.

"Of course you don't," Light said sarcastically. "You just fall asleep as soon as I take your clothes off."

"I have already explained that my sleeping habits have nothing to do with Raito-kun's actions," L said stiffly. "I enjoy sex as much as you do, Raito-kun, and I am deeply saddened that I am asleep before I experience it."

Light snorted. "Is it too much to ask that you take a nap sometime during the day so you'll already be rested when we feel like having sex?"

L looked horrified. "I do not nap. Naps are for children and the elderly. I may rest, but never nap."

Light rolled his eyes. "Then could you please try to get some rest in every day? It doesn't have to be much, just at least an hour so you can stay up at least until I'm done screwing you?"

L wrinkled his nose. "I do not appreciate your language, Raito-kun."

Light just scowled at him. "It's not a bad word."

"But you will refrain from using it once the children are born," L said firmly.

"Of course I will," Light said, sounding offended. "Kids don't like to hear their parents talk about having sex."

"It is a very natural thing to do," L said, looking curious. "I'm sure Light-kun's parents-"

"Stop right there," Light said firmly. "I know it's perfectly healthy for them to do it, but I just don't want to hear about it. It makes me feel icky."

"Hmmn." L looked thoughtful. "Perhaps I am not aware of this social taboo because I do not have parents of my own."

"You've been an orphan all your life?"

"Not all my life. My parents died when I was very young. Watari has essentially raised me."

"Oh, I see. Well..um…"

"Do not feel sorry for me," L said placidly. "It is because of you that I am able to observe the dynamics of a family." He paused and frowned in thought. "Do you think we should get married?"

"Married?!" Light jerked away from L as if L had hit him. "What makes you think we should get married? We aren't compatible in any way."

"I say that merely out of interest for our unborn children," L said calmly, ignoring Light's shock. "Currently, there is nothing holding us accountable to each other. After the children are born, there is no guarantee that we will stay together, especially after the case is solved. If we are married, we will be able to stay connected, even if I am called away on another case."

Light frowned. "You really know nothing about marriage, do you?"

"No," L said serenely. "I am waiting for Raito-kun to enlighten me."

"You don't have to be married to have a long-distance relationship. All you have to do is make sure I have your phone number so we can call each other from time to time and maybe visit each other. I'm not going to walk away and leave you with the babies whether or not we're married."

L looked at Light worriedly. "Will our children have problems if they grow up with unmarried parents?"

"No, they'll be fine. Nowadays, it isn't uncommon to have kids before you get married. Some people never get married at all. They have kids, buy a house together, but never get married. It's like a common law marriage or something. You're considered legally married for tax purposes and all that, but you never actually go through the process of marrying."

"I see," L said thoughtfully. "Is Raito-kun against the actual marriage ceremony? Is he afraid he will have to be the bride?"

Light scowled. "If anyone has to wear a dress, you will. But no, that's not the problem. I don't think you want to get married. You'd have to reveal your name."

'Why is that?" L asked sharply. Is this one of Kira's tricks?"

"For the last time, I am not Kira."

L looked slightly amused. "Does that mean if I ask again, the answer will change? His is the last time you are denying being Kira?"

Light's scowl deepened. "That's not what I mean and you know it. What I mean is, this is the last time I want to be asked this question. I want you to stop it with your silly suspicions."

L shrugged and languidly wrapped his arms around Light. "Then why must I reveal my identity, Raito-kun-not-Kira?"

Light rolled his eyes. "You have to put your real name on the marriage certificate. They want to make sure you're not secretly already married to someone else."

L smiled. "I assure you that is not the case."

"Well, it's not me you'll have to convince. So just forget about the whole marriage thing until the Kira case is far behind us, alright?"

L rested his head on Light's chest. "Very well, Raito-kun. What were we talking about before the discussion of marriage was begun?"

Light smirked. "Uh, before we started talking, we were about to have sex until you started nodding off."

"I am awake now," L promised Light. "We may continue without any risk of me falling asleep."

Light smiled. "Good. Then let's continue where we left off."


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Wooo! Another episode of "Male Pregnancy 101". Err…anyway…I just watched Family Guy before I wrote this chappie so whenever I wrote L's dialogue I could hear Stewie speaking in my head…which wasn't working out for me really well. Hopefully L doesn't come across as diabolical…because that's totally not my intention. L's supposed to adorable and huggable and lovable and not bent on world domination.

Disclaimer: I don't own L or Light…or any of the other characters that I decide to include in a few chapters because I don't love them as much as I love L and Light.

The next morning, Light woke up to find L already out of bed, which was normal for L in his pre-pregnancy state, but becoming rather rare as L's pregnancy progressed. Light didn't mind that L was up early, but he just hoped that L hadn't been up all night.

Light padded into the kitchen and found L awkwardly perched on a chair, his toes curling around the edge to keep his balance. L appeared to be deep in thought, but he roused himself when he heard Light enter. "Good morning, Raito-kun."

Light gave L a funny look.

L immediately glanced down at his shirt to see if he had spilled on himself. He looked at Light quizzically. "What's wrong, Raito-kun?"

"What did you have for breakfast?" Light asked.

"Nothing," L said, with a rather guilty look.

"What did you eat?" Light growled.

L licked at the corners of his mouth in case he had left any crumbs. "A chocolate muffin and a glass or orange juice," L admitted. "Is Raito-kun angry?"

Light still looked suspicious. "Muffins are fine, but are you sure that's all you ate?"

"I am positive," L said calmly. "I did not touch the cupcake in the fridge. I give you my word."

"Are you sure you didn't eat anything radioactive?" Light asked sternly.

"No, nothing radioactive." L glanced at his hands, faintly curious. "Am I glowing, Raito-kun?"

"Yes, yes you are. I think you better go have a look in the mirror."

L followed Light into the bathroom, looking rather excited. L glanced into the mirror and sighed disappointedly. "I'm not actually glowing, Raito-kun. You've lied to me."

"It's still weird. You look like you snuck out of the house last night and went tanning."

L leaned closer to the mirror. "Why yes, it does appear that way. I'm almost a whole shade darker. It's quite a strange thing to tan at night."

"Is this some kind of pregnancy thing?" Light asked.

"Oh, you might be right," L said thoughtfully. "My increased supply of blood may increase my skin's natural pigmentation. That's probably the best theory we have right now." He shot Light a dark look. "Much better than your theory of radioactivity."

Light shrugged. "I just woke up so I'm not thinking straight. So sue me."

"No excuse," L said cheerfully. "Raito-kun should always be alert."

Light crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay, seriously…did you eat happy pills or what? You're not radioactive, but you're so happy you're almost glowing. What the hell?"

"Is it wrong to be happy?" L asked with the same cheery tone.

"No, but I just don't get where it's coming from. Is it the muffins? If those muffins make you that happy I'll buy them for you all the time."

L started laughing and he politely pressed the back of his hand against his mouth to muffle his laughter, although he still looked obscenely amused.

Light frowned. "This whole pregnancy thing has been very emotional for you. You've gone on some crazy emotional extremes, from crying to laughing. You know, this is probably the first time I've ever heard you laugh."

"Yes, I suppose it is," L said thoughtfully. "Pregnancy is a first time for a lot of things. Hopefully most of them are pleasant experiences."

"Anything I go through with you is a pleasant experience."

L snickered. "Raito-kun is becoming so sentimental." He threw his arms around Light's neck. "I never realized how much you truly cared for me, Raito-kun."

"Let go of me, L," Light ground out. "You're choking me. Stop acting like Misa."

L let go of Light immediately and darted away from him, looking at Light with wide, shocked eyes almost as if Light had just sworn at him.

"What? What did I say?" Light demanded.

"Never mention her again," L hissed.

"Why do you hate her so much?"

L gave him an incredulous look. "Really, Raito-kun? Are you completely oblivious to the dynamics of our relationship? She's your old girlfriend and I'm your new…boyfriend. Doesn't that give me a reason not to like her?"

"Just because you don't like her doesn't mean she doesn't exist anymore. You can't make her go away just because you're jealous of her."

"Jealous?" L scoffed. 'What could I possibly be jealous of her for? She has a negative I.Q. She's clingy, she has a voice that shatters glass…am I missing any of her endearing qualities?"

"Then why don't you want me to talk about her? Are you afraid that if I mention her I'll forget about you?"

L sighed. "I am afraid that you will feel guilty about abandoning Miss Misa and you will not want to rid yourself of her. I do not want to be the man you cheated on your girlfriend with. You cannot maintain your relationship with Misa and raise a family with me at the same time."

"Where is Misa anyway? I need to go talk things over with her."

L's lips curled into a vindictive smile. 'You have not noticed Misa's absence for the past months?"

"No, I haven't. What did you do with her, Ryuuzaki? You better not have done away with her."

"Relax, Raito-kun. I didn't kill her. I merely sent her on a tour across the world. She will not be back until our baby is due to be born," L said gleefully.

Light stared at him. "You sent my girlfriend around the world and I didn't even notice?"

"It's because you're so infatuated with me that you forgot all about MisaMisa," L said happily. He embraced Light, who was still recovering from shock.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Aww..preggers L is so cute. :3 He's such a good muse too. He likes to really drive Light crazy and he creates a whole lot of silliness without even trying. Aww…I just want to hug him.

Disclaimer: I don't own L or Light…I'm just having a little (mostly) harmless fun.

L's increasingly rapid mood swings were driving Light crazy. It was almost as if L had three separate personalities. Sometimes L could be extremely vulnerable and naïve. At those moments, Light felt a strong urge to protect L and just hold onto him. At other times, L could be a sex kitten, waking Light up in the middle of the night because he was horny. And there were other times when L was a mischievous plotter, such as when he sent Misa around the world. Light almost felt like he had to develop three separate personalities himself just to deal with L.

"Ryuuzaki, we need to talk," Light growled, finding L in the bathroom. L was perched on the counter, warily eying his own reflection.

"Can this talk wait until after lunch?" L asked. "I am exceedingly starved."

"Okay, fine. What do you want?"

"Raito-kun needn't worry about me. I have asked Matsuda to inform Watari that I am hungry."

Light raised an eyebrow. 'Don't you think that's a little weird? Can't you tell him yourself?"

"Watari and I are on very strained terms at the moment," L said calmly. "We haven't exactly spoken since I revealed my pregnancy to him."

Light sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to get you pregnant."

L opened his mouth to reply, but Matsuda returned at that moment. He peered into the bathroom hesitantly. "What are you two doing sitting around in the bathroom?"

"It is no concern of yours," L said crisply. 'Just convey Watari's message."

"Oh, right. He said you can make yourself lunch."

L waved his hands. "You may go now, Matsuda. Please, get back to work."

As soon as Matsuda left, L groaned. "This is terrible news."

"You'll be fine," Light comforted him. "I'll cook you lunch. You won't have to starve."

"That's not the point, Raito-kun. I specifically do not want you to cook for me."

Light blinked. 'Why? I can cook just fine."

"I am aware of that, Raito-kun. I just do not want you cooking this particular dish."

Light's suspicions heightened. "What is it?"

"Yams."

Light stared at him for a whole minute, willing L to break down and confess that it was all a joke. L stared back at him, perfectly serious.

Light started to laugh. "So you do like them."

L gave him a look that could have cut diamonds with its sharpness. "During pregnancy, one craves strange things, such as pickles and ice cream. I must ask Raito-kun not to expose me to any new foods. I do not want anymore cravings."

Light snickered. "But vegetables are good for you."

"Anything with such a horrid taste cannot be good for me. Now, quickly prepare me some yams so we may continue with our discussion."

Light sighed and plodded into the kitchen. L followed close behind, shuffling across the floor slowly, his hands resting on his stomach.

Light looked around the kitchen doubtfully. 'This might take a little while, Ryuuzaki. Do you want to talk while we're waiting for these to cook?"

L sighed. "Very well, Raito-kun. What do you wish to discuss?"

"You're almost six months pregnant and we haven't even thought of names for our children."

"We have at least three month left to worry about such matters," L said airily.

Light frowned. 'We have to start thinking about it now. If we keep putting it off, sooner or later the doctor's going to decide the babies are ready to be born and we want to be ready before then."

L frowned and stared at the fridge, looking deep in thought. "Cupcake."

"What? Oh, you want that cupcake we have left in the fridge? Well...cupcakes and yams make a strange meal, but okay. Now, we need two names for our children."

"Cupcake and yams," L said dreamily, gazing at the pan of yams.

Light frowned at him. 'I see now why you didn't want to talk on an empty stomach. Just please try to concentrate. What should we name our kids?"

'Cupcake is a good name," L said cheerfully.

'Are you out of your mind? You want to name our daughter Cupcake?"

"No, our son."

"Okay, that's just wrong on so many levels." Light shuddered. "That's the worst name you could have thought of."

L cocked his head to one side. "But cupcakes are wonderful."

"Cupcake is a food, not a name. Well, it could be a pet name you call your girlfriend…but it is not a guy's name!"

"I would not mind if my name was Cupcake," L said calmly. "Everyone loves cupcakes."

"I know everyone loves cupcakes. Everyone loves to _eat_ cupcakes. Do you know how much therapy our child would have to go through to recover from being named Cupcake?"

"Strawberry?" L suggested.

"No! Nothing edible. We are not cannibals. We want to hold our child, not enjoy him for lunch."

"I will not eat our child no matter what he is named," L said sulkily. "What kind of a mother do you think I will be?"

"Not a very good one if you continue to attempt to name our children after food. Look, I'll even get you a by name book to show you that no one names their child cupcake, cheesecake, or whatever the hell else you want to name them."

L scowled. "Then I am completely out of suggestions for male names."

"What about our daughter then? What do you want to name her?"

L smirked. "Candy."

Light groaned heavily. "Don't even go there, Ryuuzaki."


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: I'm soooo sick. I had this chapter written out and now I'm just typing it up. I have the sniffles, sore throat and watery eyes. It's hard to concentrate and my vision keeps blurring because my eyes are watering. Hopefully I caught any typos I may have had, but feel free to point out any I missed so I can fix them.

Disclaimer: I don't own L or Light…but I sincerely wish I did. They're just so cute together!

Light woke up one morning to find L sitting at his desk in their shared bedroom, clad only in his underwear and a pair of socks. Light blinked to make sure he wasn't imagining things. He groaned as he rolled out of bed. "Ryuuzaki, what the hell are you doing?"

"Typing," L answered evenly. He wobbled slightly and compensated by curling his toes tightly around the edge of the seat. Due to L's protruding stomach, he had been forced to slightly alter his usual sitting position. The new position was much more comfortable, but a little harder on his balance. L supposed it would simply take time to adjust to.

Light watched L struggle to stay in the chair for a few moments before he spoke again. "You know, it'll be a lot easier to keep your balance if you sit normally."

"That will lower my reasoning capabilities," L immediately responded.

"Well, I think your hormones are pretty much overshadowing your reasoning right now."

"Then it is important that I do everything within my power to keep as much of my logical abilities as possible. If I am illogical now, consider how much worse it will be if I sit normally."

Light sighed. "Okay, I give up. But did logic lead you to not wear pants this morning?"

L blinked and looked down, seeming to realize for the first time that he was not properly dressed. "Ah yes. I am not wearing pants because they cease to fit me."

Light raised and eyebrow. "Even my sweat pants won't fit you?"

"No," L said sadly. "They are most uncomfortable now."

'Well, I guess that settles it. We need to go get you some maternity clothes."

L let out a horrified gasp. "Do not make me wear female clothing! Females wear dresses and skirts."

"Relax, Ryuuzaki. I won't make you wear a skirt. We'll just buy some pants in the maternity section, okay?"

L whimpered. "But women like pink clothing."

"Women don't wear pink all the time. Misa wears black a lot."

L sighed heavily. "Must you continually bring her up?"

"Must you continually avoid choosing a name for our children?"

"We should name our son Strawberry."

"You are not naming him after a fruit," Light said sternly.

"But Ichigo is a wonderful name. It is still Strawberry, but it sounds inedible."

Light sighed. 'Ichigo and Candy?"

"Candace."

"Well, I suppose that's a little better. Ichigo and Candace Yagami is better than Strawberry and Candy."

"Why must our children bear your surname?"

"Well, you're the mother and usually they give up their last names to their-"

"We are not married," L reminded him.

"So? You don't even have a last name."

"I have a last name," L said indignantly.

"A fat lot of good that'll do you if no one knows it."

"Ryuuzaki can be my last name."

"Then what's your first name?"

"L."

Light groaned. "You are so weird."

"Does Raito-kun not admit that Ryuuzaki is a better surname than L?"

"One day, I'd like to know your real name. Maybe that'll explain to me why you think naming our children after food is okay."

"I will certainly tell you my real name someday, preferably after Raito-kun is behind bars, with no chance of parole."

Light scowled. "How can you honestly still think I'm Kira?"

"Sometimes I am relatively certain you are Kira and other times I am certain you are not. You are just the main suspect in this case. Until I prove conclusively one way or another, my suspicions will remain."

"You may never find a way to completely clear my name."

"I am aware of that, Raito-kun. But that will not prevent me from trying."

Light nodded and stretched absently. "I guess I have to admire your perseverance. When you commit to something, you don't give up."

L cocked his head to one side. "I am still very committed to our investigation, although my motive has changed somewhat. I want to find Kira, but I do not want Raito-kun to be Kira. I want to prove your innocence instead of your guilt."

"You really are becoming biased. Are you sure you don't want Mello and Near to take over?"

L blinked in surprise. "Mello and Near would be impartial. They will not view evidence in your favor, as doubtless I would like to. If you were Kira, you would wish to keep me on the case. Hmmn, your current percentage is three."

"Three percent? That's it?"

"I can raise it if you prefer," L said with a small smile.

"No, three percent is fine. I just thought you were more suspicious of me." Light smirked. "If you really trust me that much, can't I get to know you a little better?"

"I will not tell you my real name until your percentage is zero," l said firmly.

"Well, that's fine. I just want to do a little bonding with you, get to know things that you like besides sweets. Come on, let's go hit the mall. We'll get your some clothes and then we can just have some fun for awhile, maybe get some ice cream."

"Alright," L consented. He slipped his hand into Light's and allowed Light to bundle him into the tight sweat pants and coat. L could endure the tight pants long enough to get new ones. And it would all be worth it to spend time with Light.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: I love L and Light dearly…I especially love them when they're stressed out, freaked out, and totally unable to deal with the situation. Even geniuses can be helpless sometimes. Oh yes…a belated thanks to all my reviewers. I've never gotten so many reviews before…it's amazing. What am I at now, like 500? Wow…

Disclaimer: I don't own L or Light…or Death Note. If I had, I would have researched things a bit better. Is there actually a mall near where L and Light are supposed to be? And does Japan actually have freeways or are they called something different? Oh well…

Light had hoped that he and L could enjoy their time at the mall. He knew L probably wouldn't like shopping, but perhaps just being out of the Headquarters and spending time alone with Light would have been appealing. The one thing Light never thought would happen would be L having a nervous breakdown. Which is of course, exactly what happened.

As soon as Light turned onto the freeway, L started panicking. His active mind began imagining all the horrible things that could possibly happen to him at the mall. L shuddered and clutched Light's arm. "Raito-kun," he whimpered.

"Let go of me, Ryuuzaki. I'm trying to drive."

"I don't want to go shopping anymore," L said in a small, worried voice.

"What?" Light couldn't take his eyes off the road, but he desperately wanted to. What could have possibly happened to make L change his mind so quickly?

"I do not wish to go to the mall," L said in a quavering voice. He shifted restlessly in his seat.

Light realized that L was hyperventilating. "What's the matter with you anyway? Are you trying to give birth or what?"

L shot his lover a scalding glare that Light fortunately could not see. "Does Raito-kun not realize what a horrible idea it is to take me to the mall?"

"What's so horrible about it? You desperately need new pants."

"Go buy them for me then. I'm not going."

"Yes you are. I don't know your size."

L sank back further into his seat with a long-suffering sigh. "I will be killed."

"Shut up about the Kira investigation for once, will you?"

"I am not talking about Kira," L growled.

"Then who would possibly kill you?"

"The people who read those tabloids. I am a pregnant male, Raito-kun. They will maul me."

"No, they won't. They're not going to-"

"TURN THIS DAMN VEHICLE AROUND IMMEDIATELY!!!!"

Silence filled the car after L's outburst. Light cringed and chanced a glance at L out of the corner of his eye. L was actually pouting.

L took a deep breath and finally managed to calm his nerves. 'I apologize, Raito-kun. But it is dangerous for me to appear in public, especially now that I am pregnant."

"Relax, Ryuuzaki. I won't let anything happen to you. You're in a heavy jacket, right? Just pull the hood up so no one can see your face. They'll just assume that you're a pregnant woman."

L sighed. "Do we really have to do this?"

"Yes, we really have to. You can't live in your underwear for the rest of your pregnancy."

"Why not?"

"What if you want to actually work on the investigation?"

"I've made my decision. After today, I shall be turning over the investigation to Near and Mello."

"Well, okay then. You still can't be half-naked all the time."

"Why not, Raito-kun? No one will see you but me."

"That's just the point. It would be…to tempting."

L cocked his head to one side. "What does Raito-kun mean?"

"Do you honestly want your ass sore all the time?"

L blinked. "So if I remain unclothed, it will be very easy for Raito-kun to initiate sex with me?"

"Exactly."

"But is sex not enjoyable?"

"It is, but I don't think you want me to be having sex with you twenty four hours a day. When will you have time to eat?"

"Ah," L said softly. "That is understandable."

"So, we are getting you new clothes. We're almost at the mall already. Don't freak out on me again, okay?"

L nodded and leaned against Light's shoulders. "I will attempt not to."

Light frowned. 'Get off me, please. I'm driving."

L sighed and lifted his head. "But Raito-kun makes a wonderful pillow."

"You can do that later. Do you honestly want to be killed in a car accident for the sake of using my arm as a pillow?"

L calculated the likelihood that this could happen and finally settled himself back onto his own side of the car. 'Are we there yet?" he murmured.

"Almost." Light exited the freeway and drove down a side street for a mile before pulling into a large parking lot.

L looked out the window at the streams of people going to and from the mall. He bit his lip. "There truly are very many people here, Raito-kun."

"Just calm down, alright? I won't let anything happen to you. It's not Christmas yet so you should be fine."

"Why should Christmas be worrying?"

'Well, you know, holiday shopping. People always get a little pissy before the holidays. They all come last minutes to get gifts and then the mall is packed. It's nuts during the holidays."

L lowered his eyes. "Raito-kun is doing his best to terrify me."

"I said that's only during the holidays, Ryuuzaki," Light growled.

L's restless eyes wandered to the large building in front of him. "I suppose we must get this over with as quickly as possible." He lifted his thumb to his mouth and began walking towards the mall entrance.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Well, I finally realized I haven't updated in a few days. I'm working on two Death Note stories at once. I am doing this one all on the computer at once, and the other one I'm writing out on paper and then putting it into the computer.

Disclaimer: I don't own…again.

After fifteen minutes in the mall with L, Light decided that he was never taking L shopping again. L was extremely restless. His eyes continually darted around the mall, looking for threats. It was starting to make Light dizzy.

'Will you cut that out?" Light growled. "You're perfectly safe with me."

L grasped Light's hand and inched closer to him. "I do not like walking in open areas surrounded by so many people. It makes me feel vulnerable. And it is also very noisy."

"Well, just help me find the maternity store and we'll go inside where it's less crowded."

"How can I help you find anything? I have never been here before," L hissed.

"Just help me look for the sign, alright?"

L reached up with one hand and tugged the hood further over his face. "I cannot see. Raito-kun will have to guide me."

Light scowled at him. "A big help you are. Oh wait, there it is."

L tensed and his hold on Light's hand turned into a vise grip.

Light pried his hand out of L's hold. "Just relax. We're not turning back now. We'll go in, buy you a couple pairs of pants, and then we'll go celebrate getting this over with by eating ice cream."

L whimpered. "Don't let them kill me, Raito-kun."

"Stop that right now. You better be completely calm by the time we walk in there, alright?" Light put his hands on L's shoulders and steered him against the wall, out of the flow of traffic.

L looked worried. "Raito-kun, I must inform you that public displays of affection are not appealing to me."

"I'm not going to kiss you. We're just going to wait right here until you calm down. Take a deep breath and stop panicking."

L frowned at him. "This is ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous is that you're afraid of a store. There's going to be very few people in there. Pregnant women, their boyfriends or husbands and that's about it."

"I do not think I will be able to act sufficiently feminine enough to fool anyone," L said softly.

"No one can really see your face. Just don't say anything and no one will know. Just let me handle it."

L sighed. "You're in charge, Raito-kun."

Light walked briskly into the shop. L followed silently, his eyes downcast.

"Cheer up," Light whispered. "This isn't that bad."

L looked up briefly, startled by how big the store actually was. The outside was deceptively small. But the shop was actually large inside, stretching far back. L bit his lip. "We will have a lot of searching to do," he murmured.

"Hi, welcome to Mama Mia," a perky blonde girl greeted the pair.

L would have run right back out the door if Light hadn't been holding his shoulder in a death grip.

"Uh, hi," Light said casually. He started walking past the cheery salesgirl.

But the girl had no intention of letting him go. "Aw, you're here with your girlfriend?" she cooed. "You're so nice."

L coughed quietly and tugged at Light's arm. He wanted to get this done with quickly. There were far too many women in the store for his taste.

"Oh, you girlfriend is so pretty," the girl cooed. "She's got such a wonderful complexion, like porcelain. I wish I could look like that."

L blinked in surprise. He was actually passing off as a woman? Well, the hood did flatten his hair around his face, which he supposed looked more feminine.

Light exchanged a glance with L that said plainly, "Is this girl on crack?" L tried not to laugh.

"So…what are you two looking for?" the girl asked excitedly. "Do you need help finding anything?'

"No, we're just browsing," Light said calmly. He turned away, towing L with him.

"Browsing?" L whispered. "That is an interesting word choice. It makes me think of cows."

Light snickered. "The word you're looking for is grazing."

"Cows can browse too," L said indignantly.

"And so can people. Let's go right over here. Here's a nice rack of pants."

L stifled a giggle. 'Now you are reminding me of deer and antlers."

Light rolled his eyes. 'Maybe I should buy you a pair of maternity clothes in leopard print if you like animals so much"

L squeaked in alarm. "No, thank you. I wish to retain my masculinity. I would like plain pants, please."

"Hey, look at this. Camouflage pants."

L scowled at him. 'Plain, Raito-kun."

"Would you like to try anything on?' the salesgirl asked.

L immediately shut his mouth and shook his head.

"She's a little embarrassed about all the attention she's been getting," Light explained.

"Oh, I understand. I understand completely. Strangers will come up and congratulate you and ask when you're due. But it's so exciting." She smiled warmly at L.

L smiled tentatively and ducked his head.

"Oh, let me show you this skirt. It would go great with your complexion." She scurried over to a rack of skirts in the corner.

L lifted his head slightly and gave Light a murderous glare. "If you buy that for me, I will stuff it down your throat and hope you choke on it."

"God, Ryuuzaki. You look scary. If I didn't know better, I would think you were Kira."

L gritted his teeth. "I refuse to be dressed in female clothing just because I am pregnant."

"Shut up," Light hissed. "She's coming back. Just take it and try it on. We don't have to buy it."

"Here you are," the girl said cheerfully, a deep blue skirt in her hands.

L held out his hands and took the skirt. Light pulled a few jeans off the rack and deposited them into L's hands. "Here, go to the fitting room and try them on. Tell me what fits."

"You can go in with her," the girl suggested. "We just have one room."

Light grinned. "Great idea. I'll help her out."

L gave Light another malicious look. With the hood pulled low across his face and his hair hanging in front of his eyes, the glare looked even creepier. But Kira did not fear death.

Light pushed L into the dressing room. "Here, black jeans and plain jeans, and some cargo pants. Nothing feminine. Make sure they fit and then we'll take them."

L sighed. "All of them?"

"Yes, all of them. You need a little bit of variety in your wardrobe."

"Why? I do not leave headquarters very often."

"Well, I'd like to see you in something different. Make sure you get a big enough size both for you stomach and for your crotch. Women don't have to worry about that."

L swatted him. "Shush, Raito-kun. It is not all about sex."


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: I know it's been forever since I updated. It isn't due just to laziness. My computer's been having problems. My video card has been acting up. I don't know what video cards have to do with anything, but because the video card driver was missing, my computer wouldn't turn on. My dad has it sort of fixed. My computer will turn on, but I can't play any of my games. It really irritates me since I want to make L and Light in my Sims game. Oh well, more time for fanfiction…less time for play.

Disclaimer: Once again, L and Light do not belong to me. I just take pleasure in screwing with their hormones and seeing what happens.

Light swore to himself that he would never take L shopping again. It just wasn't worth L's wrath. For almost two weeks after the incident, L was sullen and uncommunicative around Light. Light wasn't sure if L was mad because he had bought L khaki pants instead of just jeans or if it was because he had forced L to try on a skirt. Light was inclined to think it was the skirt.

The most horrible thing about the whole situation was that Light was feeling like a lovesick puppy. Of course, he liked L for both his body and his personality. And of course he wanted L to have feelings for him too. But he didn't want to invest himself into the situation so much that whenever L gave him the evil eye and brushed past him, Light felt like he died a little inside.

Light ground his teeth together as once again L pushed past him angrily. L refused to be in the same room with him unless it was strictly necessary, and when they were together, he gave Light a hateful look. Light had never had a lover before, but he assumed this was a lover's spat. And L was currently winning.

Before Light even knew what he was doing, he had reached out and grabbed L's arm. L glared back at him. "Unhand me, Yagami-kun."

Light shoved L back against the wall, anger flashing in his eyes. "No, I won't leave you alone until you stop acting like a brat. I can handle you being your usual standoffish self. But this self-righteous attitude pisses me off."

L bared his teeth as if to bite Light. "You made me try on a skirt."

"So? I didn't buy it for you. I just didn't want to insult the shopgirl."

"You care too much about what others think of you, Yagami-kun."

"And you don't care enough," Light shot back, hurt by how L had slipped into a more formal greeting.

Matsuda eased open the door to see the cause of the raised voices. With a startled squeak, he quickly shut the door again as both turned venomous glares on him.

Light turned his attention quickly back on L, biting the detective's earlobe. 'I hate what you do to me," he hissed. "You're so stubborn sometimes that it infuriates me. Why I would choose to be with a person that I want to strangle half the time is beyond me."

"If you despise me, you ought to-" L began heatedly.

Light cut him off with a firm kiss, laced with anger and lust.

L shoved at Light, trying to push him away, irritation evident on his face. But Light did not give up and eventually, L gave in and sagged against Light.

Light embraced L. "Look what you do to me," Light whispered. "I can't stand it when I can't interact with you. You're one of the few people that really know how to push my buttons and make me furious."

L shuddered. "Raito-kun's rage was frightening. It was very Kira-like, but at the same time, it was very human. Raito-kun is almost as skilled at hiding his emotions as I am. It is refreshing to see Raito-kun so vulnerable."

Light smirked. "Yeah, you bring out the best in me. The angry, hormonal teenager."

L cocked his head to one side. "Raito-kun shouldn't use hormones to justify his behavior."

Light snorted. "You shouldn't either."

L's eyes narrowed. "Raito-kun is trying to provoke me after we just-"

Light captured L's lips in another kiss, this one slightly more tender. L melted immediately and allowed Light's access to his mouth.

Light pulled away and rubbed L's back. "I really missed doing that."

"Kissing me?"

"Yes. You're fun to kiss. You start getting all relaxed and affectionate. And besides that, you taste like strawberries."

"You are what you eat, I suppose," L murmured. "But speaking of strawberries, I am hungry now."

Light smiled indulgently. "I was going to go out to Nia's to get something to eat. I could pick you up something to eat."

"What foods do they serve at Nia's?" L asked cautiously.

"It's a fast food place. I was going to just get a hamburger there, but I could pick you up a strawberry milkshake. They make really good ones there."

L smiled dreamily and rubbed his stomach in slow circles. "I will have a hamburger with you. It sounds quite delicious. On second thought, perhaps a cheeseburger."

Light looked at L incredulously. "I thought you said you were a vegetarian."

"I said I might be a vegetarian," L corrected him. "Have you ever observed me eating meat?"

"Well, no," Light admitted.

"Well, our children are carnivorous and they would like a cheeseburger. So fetch me a cheeseburger, and a strawberry milkshake…and maybe some grape jam."

"They don't sell grape jam at fast food places," Light growled.

"Well, we are low on grape jam so it will be a good idea to pick some up from the store on the way home."

Light sighed. "Are we low on anything else?"

"Yes, and there are a few things I might like to try, like honey roasted peanuts. From what I hear, nuts are good for you."

"Okay," a dazed Light replied. "I'm all for you trying new things. Just make me up a list and I'll take it to the store with me. I just have to go get something to drink."

L looked faintly amused as Light poured himself a glass of ice water and held it to his head, and then shook his head vigorously as if to rid himself of a pesky hallucination.

Light returned fifteen minutes later to find L avidly jotting down ideas with Matsuda peering over L's shoulder.

"Are you almost done?" Light asked.

"Yes," L said cheerfully. He handed the list to Light.

Light skimmed the list and then went back and actually read every item. His eyes widened. "A jar of grape jam, a jar of strawberry jelly, a container of whipped cream, chocolate ice cream, pecan pie…..Jesus, Ryuuzaki. Are you really going to eat all this?"

"I included a few items that Matsuda recommended we pick up fro the rest of the investigation team."

Light scowled. "Well, Matsuda better be paying for some of this stuff. I'm not made of money."

"Don't worry, Raito-kun. I have an ample budget. Please inform Watari that you will be purchasing refreshments for the investigation team and he will supply you with the necessary funds."

Light sighed heavily. "Well, okay. It looks like I have my work cut out for me. I'll be back in an hour, okay?"

"Good luck, Raito-kun," L said pleasantly.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: Yay…another chapter. My computer is being a big pain. My dad uploaded my internet version, and now my computer is going hella slow. It took me forever to get Word to load. I'm so mad at my damn computer. It takes all my motivation away. But anyway…I worked through it and made this chapter and I was all eager to post until…I realized that my new parental control stuff blocks me from uploading my story. I had to have a friend do this one for me…but I don't want to impose on her. Sorry guys, but it might be awhile before I get another chapter uploaded.

Disclaimer: I do not own L and Light…I study them closely, and then make copies of them for my own work.

Light was proud of himself. L was finally beginning to fall prey to his charm. Every day, L seemed to trust him more. Of course, there was the occasional fight, and L still accused him of being Kira every so often, but their relationship was progressing nicely. The biggest indication of how much Light had swayed L was the fact that the detective was no longer speaking to Watari. Currently, Light took care of all L's errands in the old man's place. And the current errand was bringing back L's cheeseburger, another indication of Light's influence in L's life.

Light parked his car outside the hotel and lugged the grocery bags and the small crumpled bag with L's fast food up the stairs.

Light pushed open the door to the hotel and immediately noticed L sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep. Light quietly set down the bags and stepped back to watch L sleep. It was a rare sight and he was going to cherish it while it lasted.

L continued to sleep, completely unaware of the book dangling from his outstretched hands or the plate of cookies balanced on one hip.

The food was beginning to grow cold so Light decided to wake L. Light gently lifted the cookies and removed the book from L's hands. He gently tapped L's shoulder with it. This small action was enough to wake the detective.

L blinked open his eyes and yawned. He stretched and then turned his head to peer up at Light sleepily.

Light smirked. "If you just wanted a nap, you could have told me. I would have been quiet. You didn't need to send me out of the house."

L yawned again. "No, no, Raito-kun. That was not the point." He frowned slightly and looked down at the floor. "I happened to be reading a book on genetics while I was waiting for your return. I must have dozed off."

Light placed the book back in L's hands. "Alright, let's go sit up at the table and you can read while we eat."

L stood and wiggled his wrist, trying to rid himself of the stiffness from having slept with his arm under him.

Light set two plates at the table, placing L's cheeseburger on one of the plates. Then he began putting away some of the groceries in the fridge.

L watched Light with interest. He let his arms fall down to his stomach and he rubbed his belly thoughtfully. "I feel like a watermelon today, Raito-kun."

Light immediately paused in his task and sighed heavily. "You are not a watermelon, Ryuuzaki. You are still very attractive to me."

L seemed puzzled by Light's words. "I meant that I feel like eating a watermelon, Raito-kun."

"Why didn't you just say so to begin with?" Light growled.

L shrugged. "I hoped that Raito-kun would come to the right conclusion." He stared at the fridge intently.

"Well, watermelons weren't on this list," Light said defensively.

"They were not placed on the list because we have watermelon already," L said calmly.

"Where? I don't see any watermelons in here." Light shut the fridge and frowned at L.

"You will find plenty in the pantry," L said firmly. "Raito-kun needs to look in the right place."

Light disappeared into the pantry and reemerged with a box of watermelon gelatin. "This is what you want?"

"Yes, that will suffice," L said cheerfully. He pulled the top bun off his cheeseburger and inspected it carefully.

"Are you going to eat that or are you just going to play with it?" Light demanded.

"I will eat it," L said placidly. "You hard work will not go to waste. All that this meal requires is some jam."

Light made a face. "You like jam on your cheeseburger? Gross."

L removed the top and bottom buns from his cheeseburger and placed them to the side. He picked up the container of jam and spread a generous helping across the buns. L gently pressed the buns back together into a jam sandwich. Then L calmly picked up the middle portion of his cheeseburger. Wrapping the lettuce around the burger, he constructed a makeshift wrapper.

L beamed. "Two sandwiches for the price of one."

"You are such a weirdo," Light muttered.

"You should be proud, Raito-kun. I have encompassed all the food groups that you believe are beneficial."

"I don't just believe it, nutritionists all over the world support the food pyramid," Light snapped.

L waved him off. "You see, I am consuming meat, dairy products, vegetables, grains, and fruits all in one meal."

"Yeah, I'm proud of you for eating something besides sweets," Light admitted.

"And Raito-kun may eat this pickle if he wishes," L murmured, picking the offending pickle off of his slice of cheese.

Light rolled his eyes. "Most pregnant women like pickles and ice cream. And you can't even eat pickles normally."

"I am not a woman so the normal rules of pregnancy do not apply to me," L said firmly. "Pickles are sour and will spoil the sweet taste of ice cream."

"Right," Light muttered sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

L bit into his fast food sandwich and smiled. "My children have excellent taste in food."

"You like it?"

"Yes, very much so," L said cheerfully.

"Good, then there's still hope for you yet."

"Hope for what?"

"Hope of making you into a healthy person."

"I am healthy," L protested.

"Being stick skinny is not healthy. Sugar is not a major food group. If you eat right, you won't look anorexic all the time. You'll actually be more than skin and bones. You'll actually have muscle mass."

L frowned. "I have functioned perfectly well at my pre-pregnancy weight. I do not often get sick and as Raito-kun can attest, I am not physically weak."

"Well, I'd like you to actually have a waist and hips. That means I don't have to worry about hurting you."

"Raito-kun is concerned for my well-being?"

"Of course I am," Light said indignantly. "What have I ever done that shows you I don't give a damn about you? I've helped you through this pregnancy. I could have abandoned you if I didn't care about you. But I do care. I want you to be healthy and I want you to be physically attractive as well."

L's eyes narrowed. "But Raito-kun tells me that I am attractive to him."

Light hesitated. "It's not that you're ugly. It's just if you were a little more…filled out, sx might be easier. You know as well as I do that you have absolutely no ass. And you have no hips. You're all bones. There's nothing for me to hold or lean up against."

L scowled. "There is plenty of me fro Raito-kun to hold while I am pregnant. But that doesn't make sex any easier. In fact, it makes it much more difficult. I cannot lie on my stomach and I cannot lie on my back. Is this what Raito-kun wants?"

Light groaned. "You know that's not what I mean. I don't want you to stay pregnant forever. I want the old L back too. I just want you to keep a few extra pounds on you."

L sighed. "Very well, Raito-kun. I will attempt to increase my weight to 73 pounds."

Light's eyes widened. "You're only 70 pounds?"

"That is incorrect, Raito-kun. I currently weigh ninety pounds."

"You put on twenty pounds and you still only weigh 90 pounds?" Light was beyond shocked.

"Yes, Raito-kun," L said in a slightly annoyed voice. "I can calculate my weight gain as well."

"Forget everything I said," Light said firmly. "Geez, we need to fatten you up a little bit. You're 5'9" and you only weigh 70 pounds normally? Wow…it's a wonder you don't blow over with the wind."

L rolled his eyes. "If Raito-kun remembers, I can function quite well at my current weight. I will not blow away in the wind. Small children do not blow away and neither will I."

Light wrapped his arms around L. "You're seriously probably the skinniest person on earth. Only you could manage to survive with no body fat. You're just weird all around…but that's what I like about you."


	44. Chapter 44

"I am tired of being pregnant," L complained, his shoulders hunched with defeat as he shuffled out of the bedroom

A/N: I'm not dead! As I've said before, I rely on a buddy to upload for me. She's not always available for uploads and since I can't upload right away, it kind of enables my laziness. Luckily, I've finally gotten a couple chapters typed up now.

Disclaimer: I don't own L …or Light. But I really, really wish I did.

"I am tired of being pregnant," L complained, his shoulders hunched with defeat as he shuffled out of the bedroom. "Nothings fits properly except this."

Light raised an eyebrow at L's strange attire. "What the hell are you wearing, a rug?"

"I believe it is called a robe," L said patiently.

"The hell it is," Light muttered. "You look like a hippie. Where do you buy robes that have weird little swirls on it?"

L frowned at him. "I borrowed it. I do not wear such bold patterns. Raito-kun knows this."

"Who the hell wears this stuff? Wait…don't tell me. It's one of your associates, right? You only know the most eccentric people, don't you?"

"If I told you that, I would have to kill you," L said calmly.

"You know what, I don't care who you got it from. Just make sure you give it back. Just looking at that thing gives me a headache."

"But I'm cold," L protested.

"Do you have anything on under that stupid fur coat?"

"No," L said awkwardly, turning pink.

"Well, put something else on then. It'll make you warm."

"But nothing else fits me," L lamented.

"What? We bought clothes for you just a month ago."

L sighed. "I regret to inform you that I am still expanding."

"Whatever. I'll buy you a parka if I need to as long as you take that robe back to wherever you got it."

L smiled. "Raito-kun truly detests it?"

"Yes, I do. I guess I have to live with it until the mall opens up so we can go shopping again."

L frowned. "It is an itchy robe as well."

"Well, take it off then. I'll find something else to warm you up. Maybe a warm bath?"

L smiled. "Bubble bath?"

"If that's what you want. Come on then."

L followed Light into the bathroom and perched on the toilet seat until Light announced that L's bath was ready.

L shyly slipped off his robe and tentatively dipped a finger into the water. He considered. "It's a tad too hot."

Light rolled his eyes and added a little more cold water.

L tested it again. "I suppose it will do."

"Yeah, you suppose right," Light growled. "Now get your ass in there or I'll dump you in myself."

L sighed. "Such violent inclinations." He carefully stepped into the bathtub and settled in. "Ah, this feels good," he murmured gratefully.

Light sat on the edge of the bathtub staring into the frothy water.

_L sighed luxuriously and rested his head on the edge of the bathtub. His whole face was flushed a delicate pink and his eyes were barely open. With an effort, L opened one eye to stare at Light. "Would Raito-kun like to help wash me?" he asked in a husky voice, a coy smile on his face. _

_All the bubbles seemed to be gathered around L's waist. L dipped his hand into the cloud of bubbles and reached up to touch a soapy finger to the tip of Light's nose._

"Raito-kun? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Light jerked back to reality to find L huddled in one corner of the bathtub, looking small and rather vulnerable.

"Raito-kun is looking at me like he wants to eat me," L accused

"Well, maybe I do," Light purred. He leaned forward and kissed L. "You just taste so sweet."

L flushed. "Raito-kun, please stop thinking dirty thoughts. I am trying to relax."

"Is it my fault that you happen to be naked?" Light asked pointedly.

L scowled and gathered bubbles around him as a shield from Light's eyes. "Don't look, please."

"I've seen you naked before," Light said cheerfully.

"I do not want you climbing in the bath with me," L snapped. "Let me enjoy my bath in peace."

"You know, it helps if you lie down in the water, so that all of you gets wet. You don't just sit in a little huddle like that."

"I will bathe my way," L said firmly. "Now, get out." He pointed to the door.

Light sighed heavily and shrugged. "Alright, if you insist."

As soon as Light had left, L dried his hands on his bath towel and reached up to grab his cell phone hidden in the pockets of the atrocious robe.

He dialed a number and waited patiently. "Yes, this is L. Is everything going well?" L's face darkened. "What? She is?" L swore profusely in every language he knew. He collected himself and sighed. "Very well, I will just have to prepare extensively. Thank you for the warning."

L hung up the phone and stared forlornly at the bubble around him.


	45. Chapter 45

Light was starting to get worried about L

A/N: Alright, time for another chapter! Yay! And this chapter marks the return of the dread menace! Well, I'm sure most of you know who it is by now. Poor girl. Wait, what am I saying? Haha, bitch, haha.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own L or Light or this would be part of the anime.

Light was starting to get worried about L. When they went to the mall, L acted really jumpy. Any time a woman spoke, L looked around worriedly for the source of the voice.

"Relax, you'll pass for a chick perfectly fine," Light whispered in L's ear, taking L's hand and steering him towards the dreaded maternity store.

"That is not what I fear," L hissed, shivering a little as Light kissed his cheek.

"Then what's going on? You're acting like a mouse."

"I do not wish to burden you with my worries," L said softly. He kissed Light back and ducked his head as they walked into the shop.

They were once again accosted by the perky Mama Mia store clerk. "I'm soooo happy you guys could come back!" she enthused.

L whimpered and clung to Light. Light patted L's head awkwardly. "I'll try to get you out of here quick," Light whispered.

Light began browsing through the section of pants. He grabbed a few plain, unfrilly, unpatterned jeans and khaki pants, a white v-neck t-shirt, and a cozy blue jacket. L nodded his approval over Light's choices.

"Okay, now go try them on," Light instructed.

"Ooh, what about this one?" the shop girl asked, holding up a white sundress.

L flinched and then leaned close to whisper in Light's ear. Light frowned. "Really?'

L nodded and quickly grabbed all the clothes and disappeared into the fitting room.

The girl waited next to Light until L emerged in the frilly dress, crimson across both cheeks as L embarrassedly ducked his head.

"That looks sooo good on you," the girl said cheerfully. "And it's on sale this week. You should get it."

L risked a pleading glance at Light.

"It's up to you," Light said softly. "Now, go try everything else on."

L nodded with relief and hurried back into the room.

L returned to find Light browsing through some pregnancy magazines. Wordlessly, he placed a pile of clothes in Light's arms and headed out the door.

Light quickly paid for everything and followed L out of the store. "Hey, wait up. What's the hurry?"

L glanced around. "I just dislike being around so many people. That's all."

"And why'd you buy a fucking dress?"

"It makes an excellent disguise," L said brusquely. He looked around furtively and eased through the sea of people.

"Are you worried that someone is following you, or what?"

"No," L said firmly. "I just wish to be home."

The car ride home was silent. L was tense, but he wouldn't tell Light what was bothering him.

Light was horrified as the silence between them stretched out for longer than the car ride. At home, L retreated to his computer and phone, ignoring Light completely. Any time Light asked to talk, L would answer in one word sentences and eventually Light gave up and left L to his own devices.

The distance between them stretched into days. L was moody and resistant to any of Light's advances. He would thrust a shopping list at Light and then climb onto the couch and eat popcorn. Light couldn't imagine what he'd done to deserve this.

Light was on another shopping trip for L, dragging a month's worth of groceries into the hotel room. "Hey, Ryuuzaki. I got all your stuff. Will you help me put it away?"

There was no answer. The hotel room was strangely quiet but Light knew L had to be around somewhere. L hated going out.

"Ryuuzaki?" Light called. He set the bags down on the kitchen table and headed down the hallway.

The door to the bedroom was ajar. Light poked his head inside and gasped at what he saw.

L's dark eyes pleaded at him from the chair he was tied to. A thick cord was wrapped around L's legs and chest, holding him firmly to the chair in a normal sitting position. L's wrists were tied firmly to the chair's armrest. L unhappy sigh was muffled by his gag.

"What the hell happened to you?" Light asked gently. He crossed the room and undid L's gag.

L swallowed and licked chapped licks. "Raito-kun, we are in terrible danger."

"What is it? Robbers? Murderers?"

"No, worse. Raito-kun's girlfriend has returned."

Light frowned. "Misa? I thought you sent her on a trip around the world."

"I did." L scowled. "She was lonely and wanted to return to see you."

"She tied you up? Does she know about us?" Light asked worriedly.

"No, but she is aware that I am pregnant. She is not that dense. She somehow believes that I impregnated myself though because I explained that I have both male and female organs. She does not suspect your involvement. But she has insisted that I need proper posture."

"Hence the tying."

"Hence the tying," L agreed. "I would not sit normally if not forced. I would appreciate it if you freed me now. These ropes chafe terribly."

Light smirked. "I have a better idea." He reached for the zipper of L's pants.

"I will not have sex with you under these conditions," L growled.

"Oh yeah, I better put your gag back on."

Light placed the gag back over L's mouth and unzipped L's pants. L's eyes widened impossibly as Light knelt down in front of the chair and placed his mouth over L's crotch.

Light liked the muffled whimpers L mad, the pleading look in L's eyes, and the fact that L was powerless to fight him.

L let out a soft cry of ecstasy and slumped down further in the chair. His eyes were relaxed and slightly unfocused as Light sucked him dry.

But then L jerked straight up, a horrified look in his eyes.

Light turned around, lazily licking L's cum off his lips.

Misa bounded in the doorway with a happy squeal but stopped short as she saw L with his pants undone and Light standing by guiltily.

"Nooooooooooo!" she shrieked.


	46. Chapter 46

L sighed unhappily as Misa worked herself into hysteria

A/N: Yay, Misa's back. Nothing makes a story more exciting than lots of drama. And Misa is a drama queen where Light is concerned. Silly Misa, Light belongs to L.

Disclaimer: I don't own Light, Misa, or L. Well…I own L and Light's kids. Yay!

L sighed unhappily and spat out his gag as Misa worked herself into hysteria.

"Raitoooo! But-but, how could you cheat on me, especially with him?" She sobbed dramatically. "I thought we were in love. Misa loves Raito so much and she would do anything for him. I'm sure Ryuuzaki wouldn't!"

Light patted Misa's shoulder awkwardly as she sobbed into his shirt. 'It's not what you think, Misa. It's well…I caused L's pregnancy and I don't think it's fair to him to make him go through it all alone. I want to take responsibility for my actions."

"That is quite noble of you," L drawled. "But would you mind taking responsibility for our oral sex as well? You have left my pants undone and I don't have a free hand."

Misa shrieked in disgust and pulled away from Light. She pointed an accusing finger at L. "Why would you have sex with him? Ryuuzaki must have seduced Raito while I was gone. Don't worry, I'll fix you." She jumped at Light and threw her arms around him.

Light yelped as Misa knocked him to the floor. 'Err…I'm not broken, Misa. There's really nothing to fix. I was chained to Ryuuzaki night and day and we had great intellectual conversations and one thing led to another. We didn't use protection because we didn't even consider that Ryuuzaki might get pregnant. So, there you have it. I'm sticking with him and taking responsibility for our babies."

"Babies? More than one?" Misa asked worriedly.

"Yeah, twins. A boy and a girl. You really have been gone a long time. You missed the whole thing. Everyone knows except you."

Misa sighed heavily. "Poor Raito. I shouldn't have left him with Ryuuzaki all alone for so long. He's forgotten all about the love we shared. But that will change now that I'm back."

"Uh, I think your feminine wiles can wait for another time. I want to get Ryuuzaki out of bondage first."

L smiled. "Yes, this is not my idea of kinky."

Misa covered her ears and screamed. "Misa does not want to hear it! Raito is coming with me and he will forget about being icky with Ryuuzaki."

Light protested as Misa grabbed Light's shirt and started to drag him down the hallway. 'Hey! But what about Ryuuzaki?"

"Ryuuzaki can wait. We need to spend some alone time." Misa giggled cutely.

L sighed heavily. "I suppose I am stuck like this. How embarrassing."

Light tried to look interested as Misa related the tales of her travels. It had been over an hour and Misa just would not stop talking. All he could think of was poor L, left alone in the bedroom, tied to a chair. L's circulation was already poor and having a rope across his wrists was probably really painful for him. Usually Light could brush Misa off with an excuse that he was going somewhere. But not today.

Light blinked in surprise as his cell phone rang. He eagerly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Raito-kun, would you please hurry back," L murmured monotonously. "It is terribly drafty in here and I am not properly dressed."

"How'd you manage to call?" Light hissed, sneaking a glance at Misa.

"It wasn't too difficult. My cell phone was in my pocket. But I am afraid that is all I can reach. Mogi and Matsuda helped Misa tie me up, thinking it was a harmless prank."

Light groaned. "I'll be there in a little bit. Hang on."

'Who was that?" Misa demanded. "No one can cut in on Misa's time with Light." She grabbed his arm.

Light pulled away from her. "Sorry, Misa. I just have to go free Ryuuzaki and then I'm all yours."

Misa pouted. "Light loves Ryuuzaki more than Misa?"

Light hesitated. "That's not what I mean. You're prettier than he but I connect really well with Ryuuzaki on an intellectual level. It's just that it's not nice to leave him tied up like that all day with no food and with his pants unzipped."

Misa wrinkled her nose. "I don't want to see naked Ryuuzaki."

Light sighed. "I know. I'll just rescue him and then…I'll spend some time with you." He shuddered.

Misa didn't seem to notice. She smiled happily and hugged Light. "Misa is so happy that Light is coming to his senses. Misa knows Ryuuzaki is preparing to take a break from the case so he won't need you with him. Doesn't that make Light so happy?"

"Yeah, happy," L said weakly. "Uh…I'll be back."

Light hurried down the hallway and sighed with relief when he saw L looking at him patiently. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

"It took you long enough," L murmured.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry. I had to keep Misa entertained. I couldn't wait to get back to you." He kissed L gently.

"Let's not get drawn into sex again," L protested. "I would really like to be untied."

Light zipped up L's pants and then untied L's hands.

L wriggled his wrists happily and then assisted Light in untying the rest of the ropes.

"Misa does not approve of our relationship," L observed.

"I'll say. How would you like to walk in and find your boyfriend with another man? You'd start to doubt your femininity."

"I doubt Misa thinks in such complex ways," L muttered.

"Well, it doesn't matter what she thinks. If I don't spend time with her, she'll get pissed."

"Does Raito-kun truly care for Misa more than me? I was afraid of that."

"You sent Misa on her trip so you wouldn't have to compete with her?"

L nodded sagely. "Light-kun prefers women. He only enjoys me because we are both geniuses."

Light rolled his eyes. 'So what if I've never liked another man besides you? I don't like Misa much but it's more socially acceptable to date a girl. You're the first person I've ever had feelings for, male or female. I just have to keep Misa's trust. It's a long story why, but I can't make her mad at me. Could you possibly make yourself scarce for a little while until she calms down?"

"I suppose," L said flatly. "I'm good at that."

"Great." Light flashed him a smile. "I'll see you again in a few hours hopefully. Thanks, Ryuuzaki."

As soon as Light left, L sank wearily onto the bed, rubbing his stomach. 'Where did this go wrong?"


	47. Chapter 47

L disliked having to share Light with Misa

A/N: I'm not dead! My bros' comp actually lets me log into fanfic and my comp is the only one that works for his new game that he bought…so we switched off for the moment. If all goes well, and he really likes his game, I may get to actually upload on a regular basis again. Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own L…or Light…or frikkin Misa. God, I hate her. I know she's good for drama and all, but she really doesn't need to be so annoying.

L disliked having to share Light with Misa. He was a very jealous and competitive person by nature. He hated to lose. Light said he loved him more than Misa, but for some reason, Light wanted to keep both him and Misa. L didn't understand why. It led to some very complicated situations that could easily be avoided if Light just dumped the bitch. L knew he was not a very lovable person. He didn't completely trust Light and was reluctant to show his affection. But Misa would do anything for Light. Doubtless Light would choose Misa over him, which was why L had sent her away to begin with.

L let out a frustrated sigh. Light was becoming…distant. Misa insisted on keeping L away from her precious Light and Light was willing to give in to her demands just so she wouldn't think that he was cheating on her. L was really looking forward to when Light considered Misa sufficiently calmed down so they could be together again.

"Are you still up?" Light whispered, easing open the bedroom door.

L blinked and sat up. "Of course I am, Raito-kun. Did you convince Misa to let you see me?"

"Nah, she's asleep already."

L frowned. "It is not even midnight."

"I know. Her tour really must have worn her out."

L smiled. "That means there is more time for us to share."

Light slid into bed next to L. L rolled over onto his side and allowed Light to put his arms around his waist.

"Misa thought I would spend the night with her," Light said softly. "But I was just dying for her to fall asleep so I could come back and be with you."

"Why do you insist on remaining with Misa?" L muttered.

"I told you, it's complicated. If I break her heart…well, let's just say that she has an acquaintance that will make my life miserable if I do."

L considered this. "A bodyguard? I suppose a celebrity like Misa has a bodyguard. Perhaps he became too emotionally involved as her security and considers heartbreak a danger to Misa."

"Er…something like that," Light sighed. "And it may seem silly to you, but I'm afraid I'll be killed if I break up with her."

"Perhaps you are merely a bit paranoid, but I believe that you truly are afraid for your life. That is terrible, Raito-kun. It forces you to remain in a one-sided relationship."

"Tell me about it," Light complained. "Misa is clingy and hyper. Ugh. I hate having to put up with her. But I don't want to die. Being miserable for the few hours I'm with her beats dying any day."

"I agree, Raito-kun. Just don't let her come between us. You may spend time with Misa, but don't neglect me. You are responsible for my nutritional needs and for socializing me."

"Socializing you?" Light wrinkled his nose.

"Yes, teaching me how to behave in public. I would be helpless without you."

Light chuckled. "Yeah, completely helpless. But you're getting better. You're eating healthier, sitting normally, and actually displaying emotions. I still have hope for you."

"It is nice to know," L said quietly.

Light moved his hands up to rub at the kinks in L's back. "You know I'm not trying to be mean, right? I don't want you getting ridiculed or kicked out of stores because you won't wear shoes. I don't want to change your personality, just some of your behaviors."

"Yes, I understand," L said softly. "In public I must fit in with society, but it private I may act strangely."

"Strange in an endearing way," Light said firmly.

"Endearing, strange, and socially unacceptable."

"Oh, shut up. Be weird around me as long as that weirdness doesn't keep me awake all night."

L chuckled. "Very well, Ratio-kun, we will retire for the night."

L was soon fast asleep. Light finished working the stress out of L's shoulders and wrapped his arms back around L's waist. Light was not the cuddling type, but it certainly felt nice to hold L. It usually assured that he had no nightmares.

Light and L slept peacefully, unaware that they were being watched via security camera by Soichiro and Watari.

Soichiro sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't believe my son would do something like this. Why would he care so much about someone who suspects he is a murderer?"

"He wants to influence L's opinion of him. If he can get L to fall in love with him, then L would probably clear him of suspicion," Watari answered.

Mr. Yagami frowned. "My son is innocent. But if L still suspects him, why does he want Light's attention?"

"L is surrendering his position on the taskforce. It is the right decision. If he is allowing his feelings to cloud his judgment of Light, someone else should determine Light's guilt."

"But we need Ryuuzaki's input,' Mr. Yagami protested. "He's been invaluable to our investigation."

"L will be replaced by equally competent workers. They are training to be the next L. L is certainly a genius, but he comes from an organization of geniuses."

Mr. Yagami nodded thoughtfully. "I'm sure with so much help with the case, Light will be cleared in no time."


	48. Chapter 48

L woke up at 3 a

A/N: Well, there's not a whole lot happening in this chapter, but a lot will happen in the next chapter. Sorry if you were expecting a lot of action now…but I promise Mello and Near will show up next chappie. They're always good for something, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own L, Light, or anybody else. I'm not cool enough.

L woke up at 3 a.m., feeling a little groggy. He glanced over at the nightstand and noticed that his laptop was on. He reached over to turn it off and noticed that his communications link with Watari was up.

"Odd," L murmured. 'I did not contact Watari before I went to bed."

"Good morning, L,' Watari's voice sounded over the computer.

L put himself into some semblance of a seated position. "Ah, Watari. I am surprised that we are still on speaking terms after I have chosen to bear Raito-kun's children."

"I would advise you to abandon this relationship immediately before you get hurt, but you don't want to listen to me. So instead, I will advise you to quit this case."

"You have a point," L murmured. He chewed his thumb. "If I am in love with Raito-kun, he can never be completely cleared of suspicion. Someone might believe that I have declared him innocent merely because I love him. It is indeed best to have an outsider's opinion on Ratio-kun's guilt."

"Then what do you propose we do?"

"I will have you contact Mello and Near," L decided. "Inform them that I will allow them to take over my position in the investigation to prove their potential as my heirs. If Matt wishes to be involved as well, he may do so. However, do not mention my pregnancy to them. I do not wish them to come find me. But do not tell them that. Neither discourage nor encourage their attempts to meet me. If you tell them not to meet me, they may very well come. If you tell them to meet me, they will certainly come. So, say nothing and let them make their own decisions."

"Who are you talking to?" Light muttered sleepily. He rolled over and shielded his eyes from the glow of the computer screen. "Fuck, Ryuuzaki. It's 3 in the morning. Why are you up so early?"

"Watari had matters to discuss with me," L said placidly.

Light could feel his blood pressure rising. "Oh yeah?" he growled. 'What kind of matters? Tell him he's not separating us."

"We weren't discussing that," L said firmly. 'We were discussing who would take my place in the investigation."

"Oh?"

L sighed. "I cannot keep working in this capacity. I have far more affectionate feelings for you than are professionally appropriate. So I have decided to call in my future successors. They are just as qualified as I am, except they are much younger. Two people are usually better than one but Mello is a very competitive individual so doubtless he will try to thwart any of Near's plans. However, I cannot invite only one of them to take on the case as I have not chosen either of them as superior. Mello will likely bring Matt along to help him. I shudder at what will happen with all three of them working together."

"What, you think there will be some big fight and they'll trash the place?'

"No, much worse. I predict a ménage a trios."

Light made a gagging noise. "How much younger are they? Because, frankly, that's kind of gross."

"I believe that Mello does not hate Near even though he is always working against him. And Matt and Mello are friends so naturally I suspect a threesome might occur."

Light made a face. "If they come over here to work with everyone, we get to go some place else, right?"

"Unless they also come to the conclusion that you are Kira and want you under surveillance."

Light groaned. "Fuck. Well, if you're quitting the case, you won't keep announcing my Kira percentages to me, right?"

"Indeed. I will attempt to give up the case for good. I will try to be only a partner to you in raising our children. I will not look for Kira in you. However, if you are found to be Kira, I am afraid I will have to let you be arrested."

Light shrugged. "I guess I can't ask for more. It saves you from having to make the ultimate decision of whether or not to save me from death, right? You'll never have to choose between me and justice."

"If Light is not Kira, I won't have to," L murmured, sliding easily back into bed.

Light scowled. "If your subordinates are anything like you, they'll nitpick at everything so much that even you could possibly be Kira. But I'll get cleared in the end. You'll see."

"I certainly hope so," L said softly. He intertwined himself with Light and sighed in contentment.

'When will Mello and Near take over the case?"

"As soon as they wish to," L answered.

"So…it's their decision when to take the case, if at all. What if they don't want the case?"

L chuckled. "I know Mello too well. He will jump at the chance to prove himself. Naturally, he will not refuse unless he doesn't want to be considered as my replacement. He has a violent temper as well as quick thinking. He will not fail me. I just hope for your sake that he does not come here. If he learns of what you have done to me, he may castrate you."

Light swallowed. "That's some temper."

"Yes, he is strongly loyal to me. Near is more methodical and unemotional like myself. He will also be an excellent addition to the investigative team."

Light yawned sleepily and snuggled into his pillow. "Do we get to go on vacation somewhere nice or will we just move to another hotel close by to give those two their space?"

L frowned at him. "We do not need a fancy vacation. This is not a honeymoon."

Light made a face. "People go on vacations without honeymoons. You really need to get out more often."

"That is true," L conceded. "We will move to a hotel with a swimming pool. That way Raito-kun gets his vacation and I get to get out more often."

"Sounds good," Light murmured. "It'll sound even better in the morning. I need a nap. Go back to sleep, Ryuuzaki."

L chuckled and laid his head to rest against Light's shoulder. Light was asleep almost instantly and L followed soon after.


	49. Chapter 49

L contentedly snuggled further into the covers

A/N: This one is pretty long…by my standards anyway. And the next chapter will be longer too. I set myself a deadline for what chapter the babies would arrive in…and then I realized I had so much I still wanted to add in…so sorry if it seems a little crammed.

Disclaimer: Don't worry about Mello, Near, and Matt. They'll show up again later. And I still won't own them.

L contentedly snuggled further into the covers. It was probably morning already, but he just didn't feel like getting up. The bed was so warm. "Raito-kun, do we have to get up yet?" L murmured.

He received no answer.

L cautiously lifted his head and found that Light was no longer in bed beside him. Instead, Light was standing by the door, peering out into the hallway. L could make out the faint sound of a disturbance in the hall.

L slid out of bed awkwardly. 'Raito-kun, what is going on?"

"Shh," Light hissed. "I'm trying to figure out what those kids are doing."

L was instantly fully alert. 'Describe them to me."

"There are three kids arguing with the hotel clerk about something. Blondie looks really pissed. The others don't really seem to care. Oh wait, I think he's telling them not to smoke inside. Yeah, that's what's going on."

'Who's smoking?" L asked desperately. 'The blonde?"

"No, not him. He just seems to be standing up for his friend. Oh…uh-oh. Now they're in for it. Blondie just slugged the clerk. Looks like they're calling security.'

"Let me see," L hissed. He shoved Light out of the way and cautiously peeped out into the hallway. "Oh dear. It is as I feared. They are here already. I must not be seen."

"Well, now's our chance to get out of here. While they're tussling with security, we need to make our break. Grab whatever you want to take with you and then we're going to change hotels. Got it?"

"An excellent idea, Raito-kun. I did warn you about Mello's temper, didn't I?"

"Mello's the blondie?"

"I am afraid so."

"Damn. We really have to get out of here then. We'll try the side door. Grab your stuff quickly."

Light scribbled a quick note to the other investigators and then quickly threw a couple pairs of clothes into a suitcase.

L stood in the middle of the kitchen, looking around him anxiously. "Raito-kun, I don't know what to bring. Should I bring the cheesecake with me or the chocolate cake?'

"You don't need to bring food with you. We'll buy some more, okay? Just grab clothes and toiletries."

"Toiletries?" L asked, blushing slightly.

Light groaned. 'I can't do anything with you, can I? You know what, I'll pack . Move, I'll do it."

L moved out of the way and stared as Light heaped clothes, toothbrushes, and combs into a large bag. "Is that really sanitary?"

'We'll wash everything later," Light snapped. "Now is our chance to get out of here before anyone sees us."

Light stuck his head out into the hallway and found that the hotel security was escorting the boys to a holding area. "Come on," he hissed.

L crept into the hallway behind Light. "Raito-kun, remind me to notify Watari about what has happened so he can free them."

"Sure," Light muttered.

The two boys darted out of the hotel and into a slightly cheaper hotel close by. Light started settling them into their room as L called Watari to report the incident in the hotel lobby.

Light relaxed on the bed. It was a smaller room than the old room they shared, but it was a nice queen size bed. Besides, without all the investigation clutter, they didn't need that much space.

L crawled onto the bed next to Light and laid his head on Light's stomach. "I appreciate the peace and quiet," L murmured.

Light ran his hands through L's hair. 'Yeah, just you and me. No dad, no Watari, no Misa-"

Light blinked in surprise as his cell phone rang. "The hell?' Light muttered, fishing the phone out of his pocket.

"Your father, perhaps?" L asked.

Light held the phone a good distance away as an earsplitting shriek came out of the speaker. Light grimaced. "Hi, Misa."

"Misa is sooooo worried! Where did Raito go? Misa misses him already. He didn't even say good morning before he left."

"I'm fine, Misa. There was a disturbance in the lobby with some shady characters that L once put into jail. L was afraid they might come after him, so we've evacuated for now."

"Ohhh." Misa sighed unhappily. "Will Raito be back later?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Look, just stay in your room for now. Those guys were pretty violent. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Misa understands. Raito is concerned about her since he can't be there to protect her. But Misa would feel safer if Raito were with her."

"I know, Misa. I wish I could. But L's the one really in danger right now. I'll come back to see you once I know everything is safe, okay?"

"Okay! Misa will be waiting."

Light hung up the phone with a frustrated groan. L looked up at him lazily. "Are you sure you didn't have that on speakerphone, Raito-kun? I heard every word quite clearly."

Light sighed. "No. She just tends to get loud when she's excited about something."

"How fascinating."

"How annoying is more like it."

"Raito-kun, all that dram has made me hungry. I feel like eating something. But we did not bring any food with us."

"That's okay. We'll call room service."

"Very well. Call in a request for some cereal for me, preferably something with strawberries."

Light chuckled. "Okay, I guess that's allowed. Especially if it's cereal with a lot of iron in it. That way you won't need any vitamins."

L made a face. "Unnecessary. I much prefer natural means of including iron into my diet."

"Good. Just keep thinking that way right after they deliver the kids and you should recover from it nicely."

"Why is that?" L asked cautiously.

"Well, all the blood loss could make you anemic."

"You said I increased my blood supply during pregnancy," L accused.

"Yes, yes you do. But you lose that after you give birth. You're going to be losing a lot of blood for a few days."

"Where does all this blood go?"

"Well, for women, they bleed out the vagina. But you don't have one, so it'll probably come out your ass."

L wrinkled his nose. "I wish you had informed me of this earlier."

Light laughed. "Oh, don't be like that. You know you'll put up with it for our children."

L patted his stomach. "Yes, it is too late for an abortion now." L yawned. "We have had a chaotic morning. I wish to go back to sleep for an hour. Will you wake me if I sleep longer?"

"Of course," Light said cheerfully.

But when L woke later and looked at the clock, more than thee hours had passed. Light was on his cell phone, pacing in the kitchen. "Of course, of course," Light murmured. "We can work things out, right? Oh…yeah, it'll be fine."

"Raito-kun?" L asked quietly.

Light shushed him. "Not now," he hissed. "I'm talking to Misa."

"But, Raito-kun-"

"Quiet, Ryuuzaki! Let me finish talking."

A single tear slid down L's face. "I was afraid it would come to this," he said softly. "You do love Misa more than me. That's fine. I will not interfere. I will move out and leave you with Misa."

L quietly gathered all his stuff together and walked out the door. Light was still talking away on the phone.


	50. Chapter 50

Light was miserable

A/N: Poor Light..oh well, that's what you get for being mean to L. Cause L deserves way better than you! L deserves me….umm….never mind. Forget about it. Bad Light! How could you be mean to L. You'll be lucky if he comes back…or will he?

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody…if I did…things would be so much more yaoi-ish.

Light was miserable. His father was keeping him up to date with developments in the case, but Misa was also calling him all the time to demand where he was. He wished he didn't have to listen to her, but he didn't want to turn off the phone in case he missed something important, like L's return to headquarters.

Of course, L was still probably pregnant, but Light had hope. Wherever he was, he was staying in contact with Mello, Near, and Matt. But he had forbidden Light from contacting him.

Light was depressed. He didn't want Misa harping at him all day. He wanted L's quiet, thoughtful presence. Being in an empty hotel room was no fun at all.

Light was lucky L was willing to pay for Light's stay in the hotel room until the Kira case was solved. He certainly didn't want to go back to headquarters and face Misa, and he didn't want to go home either. It was week after annoying week of waiting for his dad to bring him the daily news. It didn't seem like much was going on. At this rate, the kids would be grown before the case got solved.

It was beginning to rain outside, matching Light's sour mood. He had been alone for almost a month and it had rained the day that L had left. Light really didn't need a reminder of that right now, of hanging up the phone and discovering that L was gone. He hated that day. L didn't even leave a note. Watari had simply called with barely contained joy to inform him that L had left and did not want Light to come find him.

"This fucking sucks," Light muttered. "Hell, the old man was right. I let L down."

A soft knock sounded at the door. Light steeled himself. It would be just his luck that Misa had found out where he was staying and had come to insist on staying with him.

Light cautiously opened the door.

L was standing out in the rain, his wet clothes plastered to his skin and his hair plastered to his face. "Forgive me, Raito-kun," L said softly. "But I did not know-"

"What the hell are you doing out there in the rain?" Light demanded. He yanked L inside and shut the door behind him.

L looked surprised. "Raito-kun is angry with me?"

"Of course I'm angry! You're going to catch a fucking cold out there. How long were you standing out there anyway?"

"Maybe fifteen minutes," L admitted.

"Jesus Christ, you really don't know how to take care of yourself, do you? Sit down. I'll make you some cocoa."

L's eyes traveled around the small hotel room as Light heated hot water in the microwave. "This is not the reaction I expected. I expected Raito-kun to be very angry or either very sad that I have left him."

"I am," Light growled, bringing a steaming cup of cocoa to the table. "I'll yell at you for that later. Right now, I've got to make sure you don't get pneumonia. Why were you out there for so long, anyway?"

"I was afraid you no longer wished to see me." L delicately sipped his hot chocolate.

"Why the hell wouldn't I? I'm fucking bored in here. I'm not allowed on the case, I dn't have you to talk to, Misa's screaming my ear off every two seconds-"

A slow smile spread across L's face. "It is nice to be needed."

"Of course it is. I need you more than you could ever imagine."

L flushed. "Raito-kun."

Light gathered L into his arms. "You know I care about you, right? Even when I yell at you. I have a bad temper, just like Mello."

L's eyes fluttered shut and he laid his head on Light's chest. "I am glad. Last night I dreamed that our little girl was a stillbirth. We took her little footprints and handprints and a little lock of hair to remember her by and then we buried her. I woke up feeling terribly sad, but there was no one I could share my sadness with, so I went to you."

"You were sad because you dreamed our daughter died? I thought you didn't want a daughter."

L frowned and opened one eye. "I did not wish to have a daughter, but I would not want anyone to die. Only Kira would be so callous to wish a girl dead."

Light rolled his eyes. "I didn't wish her dead. I just thought you'd be more upset if our son died than our daughter died."

"Perhaps," L whispered. He wrapped his arms around Light's waist. "I feel secure here with you. I don't like to live by myself."

"Me either," Light confessed. He scooped L up and carried him to the bed. L was heavier than he remembered, and quite a bit larger around the belly.

Light settled L on the bed and kissed his forehead. "I'm glad you came back. We need some time together before the babies are born."

L pulled Light down for a quick kiss. "I agree, Raito-kun. We need-"

L glanced over at the ringing cell phone on the nightstand and then looked back at Light.

"Whatever it is can wait," Light growled. He shut off the cell phone.

L's smile blossomed and before long he was passionately returning Light's kisses.

They had a lot of catching up to do. Light didn't think sex at this stage of L's pregnancy was safe, but there was plenty of kissing and caressing. They didn't fall asleep until after midnight.

It was early morning when L woke Light. The sun hadn't even risen. L turned on the lights in the hotel room, startling Light awake.

"What is it? It's still nighttime," Light muttered.

L crouched beside the bed, his hand on his abdomen. He uttered just one word. "Now."

Light's eyes widened. "Now?"

L nodded and gritted his teeth. "Now."

"Fuck. Get in the car, get in the car. We have to get you to the hospital. Your water broke?"

L nodded and said nothing.

"Fuck," Light muttered again. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Come on, we have to go. You can't give birth by yourself. Into the car! Quick!"

L huddled in the passenger seat, making animal-like grunts of pain, his face twisted in agony. "Our children wish so terribly to be born. I'm afraid they don't realize I cannot give birth to them without assistance. I wish they would wait."

"Yeah, well, children aren't the most rational creatures,' Light muttered. He sped down the street at twice the speed limit. L clutched onto the doorframe and whimpered.

They made it to the closest hospital in a mere five minutes. Light wove expertly in and out of traffic, dodging more cars than L could count. L chewed his thumb, feeling rather worried about Light crashing and killing all four of them.

Once they reached the hospital, Light rocketed out of the car and helped L hobble into the building. Light talked quickly to the nearby nurses about L's condition and demanded that they help him immediately.

L soon found himself on a stretcher, being wheeled towards an operating room. "Are you waiting in the lobby?" L hissed out.

"Hell no," Light growled. "They're my babies too. I'm staying."

"But I'll be doing all the work."

"What work? The doctors are doing it all."

L paused. "I'm the one going through surgery for them."

"True. Want me in there to hold you hand?"

"I suppose," L said wearily.

"As long as you promise not to scream about how much pain you're in and how it's all my fault."

"Local anesthesia will take care of the pain for the time being," L murmured.

Light slid into a corner of the room as the doctors got to work on L. They quickly removed L's shirt and washed his belly thoroughly with soap and warm water. L did not protest. He just watched, breathing heavily. An IV was stuck into L's arms to prevent loss of fluids. L arched his back as the doctors injected the anesthesia into the bas of his spine, but he said nothing.

L's eyes locked with Light's as the doctors made an incision in L's abdomen. Light didn't like that. A scar on L's perfect body. But it couldn't be helped.

Light stayed out of the way and watched and waited. Another incision. Another couple minutes had gone by. L was staring up at the ceiling, muttering something.

The doctors fished around inside L's body cavity with their tools. A nurse checked the IV. It all seemed so terribly anticlimactic after the rush to the hospital.

"Got it," the head surgeon announced. "Baby number one coming up." He lifted a soggy mess of flesh and dark hair out of L's belly and handed it to a nurse. "It's a girl."

L's eyes drifted back to Light. A thin-lipped smile.

"Baby number two." Another wet bundle of flesh.

L watched with interest as the surgeon lifted up the baby boy. A nurse wrapped the baby in a towel and dried him off. His brow furrowed as the nurse carted him off to the nursery.

"Well, it looks like you're all done. We'll just stitch you up now and in a little while we'll bring the babies in for a little visit. But for now, we'll make sure you get some fluids back in you and rest for a few hours."

L sighed despairingly. Light walked over and squeezed L's hand reassuringly. "Just take it easy. Let the medicine wear off and see how you feel."

L closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. 'I am now a mother."


	51. Chapter 51

L made it very clear to Light from the moment they finished stitching him up, that he wanted to go home

A/N: Yay…L babies! Poor L…having to spend the day in the hospital. Hospital food sucks…or, at least it sucks for L. Poor L doesn't get unhealthy, sugary stuff. How is he gonna live?

Disclaimer: I don't own L or Light…but the babies are mine. All mine…

L made it very clear to Light from the moment they finished stitching him up, that he wanted to go home. Now. Of course, the doctors insisted on keeping him in the hospital for a few days so he could recover. Apparently, they were required to do that for any surgery.

Now L was sulking. He had to wear one of those stupid hospital gowns, the food sucked, he only had supervised visits with his babies, and Light couldn't spend the night with him. Really, was it too much to ask for the nurses to stay out of his room so Light could smuggle some Skittles in for him?

Light visited several times a day, but usually only for a half an hour before the task force called to update him. With L on bed rest, Light's phone was ringing almost constantly. It irritated L to no end. Right when he and Light were having some quality time together, the task force had to interrupt it. Couldn't they do anything on their own?

L thought for a moment. He was rather irritable lately. Hormones, perhaps? Well, he wasn't pregnant anymore, so that wasn't an excuse. Sudden lack of hormones? Yes, that must be it. It was enough to make anyone moody.

Light rapped on the door to L's hospital room and cheerfully sauntered in. He glanced over at the dour nurse standing off to the side. He raised a questioning eyebrow at L.

L scowled. "They won't let me hold m baby by myself. Just because I fell asleep yesterday is no reason not to trust me. I was tired, okay? And nothing happened to Ichigo."

Light smiled. "It's what might have happened that worries them."

L's scowl deepened and he crossed his arms over his chest. "It's unfair."

Light cast a sidelong glance at the nurse. She briefly checked L's IV and headed out of the room.

"I hate IVs," L muttered.

"Well, she tells me you haven't been drinking enough water so they had to do it. You lost a lot of fluids, you know."

"I don't drink water," L explained. "I drink tea, I drink coffee, I drink chocolate milk, I drink juice. I never drink water. It has no flavor."

"That's kind of the point. Water has no flavoring in it. It's just pure refreshment."

"I'd rather have flavored water," L muttered.

Light chuckled and kissed L's forehead. "That's what I love about you."

L rolled his eyes. 'Did you bring me any forbidden foods?"

"Oh, yes I did." Light fished a small box out of his pocket.

L opened it with delight. "Ooh, a chocolate covered strawberry."

He held it up and delicately bit into the strawberry. "Mmm. All gone."

"You're supposed to chew, you know."

L swallowed and looked at Light blankly. He held out the stem to Light.

Light grimaced. "Stick it back in the box. That's going in the trash right away."

"As you wish, Raito-kun. Anyway, when will I get to come back home with you?"

"Soon, Ryu-chan," Light teased. He touched a fingertip to L's nose.

L turned pink. "Raito-kun, please do not tempt me when I am unable to have sexual intercourse."

"Oh, then I guess I'll have to move out for six weeks. I might tempt you."

"Six weeks?!" L demanded, clutching at Light's shirt. "I have to abstain from sex for six weeks? How will I lose all of my pregnancy weight without any exercise?"

Light pried off L's fingers. "It's only for six weeks."

"That's almost two entire months."

"A month and a half. Look, it'll be worth the wait. You don't want to rip open your stitches, do you? Besides, who wants to have sex with someone bleeding out their ass?"

L glowered. "It's not funny. I have to lie on a towel all day and they have to change it every couple of hours. But in the meantime, I'm lying in a puddle of my own blood."

"You won't be bleeding forever. Just relax. Think of having an apartment all to ourselves."

L sighed. "I suppose you're right."

Light smiled. "And once I take you home with me, I'll let you eat whatever the hell you want. No more dietary rules."

"Except for iron to counteract the blood flow," L said glumly.

"Don't look so miserable. They didn't say we couldn't have oral sex. They just don't want me pounding into you too hard and-" Light paused to answer the phone. "Yeah, I'm with Ryuuzaki. Can I call you back? Okay, thanks." He hung up and smiled at L. 'Where were we?"

"You look haggard, Raito-kun," L observed.

"I know. I've been doing a lot of work lately, helping out your successors. They're not making much progress."

L shrugged. "I couldn't have done much better. We were at a standstill."

Light yawned. "Yeah, we didn't have much to go on. We still don't."

L cocked his head to one side. "Shouldn't Raito-kun be trying to rest?"

"Nah, I'm fine. You've kept me up a lot longer than they have."

Light scowled as the phone rang again. "Yeah, what is it this time? Oh, Misa. Yeah, I'm at the hospital. No, I'm fine. Ryuuzaki is at the hospital. He gave birth yesterday morning at 4 a.m." Light listened for a moment and then he scowled. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not going to ditch him here. How will he get home? No, you listen to me. Hang up, Misa. Hang up. I'm expecting an important call. Yes, it's more important than talking to you. It's about the investigation!" Light clicked the off button and scowled darkly.

"You're rather popular today," L observed.

"Yeah, and I'm not in the mood for it. Fuck, everyone needs me right now. I want some peace and quiet for just a few minutes."

L smiled. Perhaps it was good that Light wasn't getting much sleep. Hearing him yell at Misa made all the crummy things about hospitals cease to matter.


	52. Chapter 52

A/N; yay, almost time for the babies to come home with L and Light. There'll be a couple chapters of life with the babies and then maybe an epilogue and the story will be finished. Yay! Finally I'll have another completed story.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Don't be mad.

"Ryuuzaki, wake up," Light hissed.

L yawned hugely and rolled over on his side. "Not yet, Raito-kun. We don't have to get up until-"

"It's two in the afternoon," Light growled.

L's eyes shot open. 'What? Is it really?"

'Yeah. You've finally had a good night's rest. But I'm sure you want to get up now. You know what day it is, right?"

"My birthday?" L asked cautiously. 'Will Raito-kun bake me a cake?"

Light blinked. "Er..uhh…is it really your birthday?"

L stared at him. "Raito-kun does not know?"

"No," Light growled "How am I supposed to know? You're an enigma wrapped in a mystery coated-"

"Thank you, that will suffice," L said peevishly.

'Anyway, you haven't told me anything personal about you," Light continued. "I don't know you. You could be forty years old for all I know. Hell, you could be old enough to my dad. That's kind of creepy."

"I'm not that old," L snapped. "I'm only twenty-" Horrified, L clapped a hand over his mouth.

Light raised an eyebrow. "You're in your twenties?"

L nodded wordlessly.

Light smiled. "That's good to know. You're right, you're not that much older than me, especially if you're in your early twenties."

"I will not tell you my exact age," L said stiffly. "Besides, it is impolite to ask."

Light grinned. "Take it easy. There are millions of people in their twenties across the globe. I won't be able to track you on that alone. Your identity is still safe." He kissed L's cheek.

L flushed a light pink. "Yes, very well. Raito-kun indicated that today is a date of note?"

"Yeah, today we get to take the babies home with us."

L smiled contentedly. "Ah yes. We must finalize our decisions on their names before we are allowed to do so, correct?"

"Yeah. Candace and Ichigo? Isn't that what we picked?"

"As long as you spell her name C-a-n-d-y-c-e."

Light frowned. "Candyce?"

L smiled. "Candyce contains the word candy."

Light sighed. "Of course. You and your sugar fixation. Okay, so we're giving them my last name, right?"

L shrugged. "It would give them an official name, considering how I do not possess a last name. Well, I do have a last name, but I do not wish to make it public."

"Okay, now that we've got that settled, are we going to circumcise Ichigo?"

L blinked. "Why do I have to make the choice?"

Light scowled. 'Cause you have birth to him, that's why. You're his mother."

"And you're his father," L shot back. "You're partially responsible for him. And considering that you're the father, and this is a delicate male operation, you need to make the ultimate decision."

"Nobody's making the ultimate decision," Light growled. "Look, I just want to know your thoughts on the matter."

L pouted. "Well, I don't believe in subjecting children to cruelty."

'It's not cruelty, idiot. I'm circumcised and so are you. Did you grow up scarred for life?"

L smirked. "That depends."

"Look, he'll turn out fine whether or not we do it. It's just a matter of whether we want him to fit society's standards of how males should look."

L scowled. "Who is society that they are monitoring everyone's genitals for standardization?"

Light groaned in frustration. "You know what, forget it. We'll talk about it later. We don't need to do it now. But, we need to talk about one more thing. Were are we putting the babies?"

'In our apartment, of course."

"But where in the apartment? In the bedroom with us?"

L shook his head. "No, that would be completely uncalled for. We do not wish to traumatize our children at such and early age."

"Then where will they sleep?"

"In the kitchen?" L suggested.

"Oh great, that's a wonderful idea. And then you can wake them up every time you walk in there to have a late night snack."

L frowned at him. "I only made a suggestion."

"The living room it is then. We'll move the couch to the side and put cribs in there."

"Will Misa help us re-decorate?" L asked.

The question was asked casually, but Light immediately sense the tension in L's body. He would have to answer carefully or risk losing L again.

"No," Light said slowly. "We can do it ourselves. We're strong enough to move a couple couches."

"Are you sure you do not want Misa's expert decorating advice? After all, she is a woman and she would be aware of colors."

'We're not painting anything," Light insisted. "We don't have a house. We have an apartment. When we move out, we have to make sure it looks just like it did when we moved in."

L looked disappointed. "Our children will live in a beige living room? How dull."

"Look, I know you've got maternal hormones and al, but will you please knock it off? I care about our kids too. So how about we take them home and settle everything there."

"An excellent suggestion," L murmured. "I am tired of languishing in the hospital. Our apartment sounds great."

"Good. I'll talk to the nurse and see about getting you released."

L sat up in bed and hugged his knees to his chest. His c-section had healed into smalls scars on his pale stomach. But that was fine, no one but Light would ever see him without a shirt anyway.

Light returned with a smile. "Okay, the nurse is coming to get you. They're going to bring the wheelchair and wheel you out."

"I'm perfectly capable of walking," L said firmly.

"I know, but that's how it is."

A nurse soon returned entered the room with a wheelchair and L climbed into it awkwardly. Light held Ichigo and L allowed the nurse to place Candyce in his lap.

"She looks so much like you," Light teased. "She's got such messy hair, just like yours."

"It's just mussed," L said irritably. "And she does not look just like me. I am not female. And I do not have blue eyes."

Light raised an eyebrow. "I don't have blue eyes either. Where did those come from?"

L shrugged. "Sometimes eye color will change as a child ages. Someone I know had dark eyes as a child and as he matured, his eye color lightened. Do not worry about it, Raito-kun."

"Hey, Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes, Raito-kun?"

"I'm glad to have them. We'll give up sleep for them, and the Kira case. But they'll be worth it."

"I agree," L said quietly.


	53. Chapter 53

A/N: Light and L are parents! Now they get to live boring, ordinary lives taking care of their babies. Okay…well…not boring…just worn out lives. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own L…or Light.

The first few weeks after the babies had been brought home, L and Light took it easy. They had finally agreed that Ichigo was to be circumcised, but other than taking Ichigo in for his operation, they had no left the house. They lived very simply on cereal, instant ramen, and coffee,

Light was exhausted most of the time. He was to be found most afternoons flopped across the couch, catching a brief nap or doing crossword puzzles. He didn't have enough energy to actually get up and do anything important.

L, on the other hand, was exceedingly perky. L woke early every morning, woke poor Light with a cheery good-morning, and began devouring a bowl of frosted mini wheats with an extra tablespoon of sugar on top.

Light usually got up only after one of the babies started crying. "This really, really sucks," Light muttered, dragging off to check on the twins.

L shrugged. "They say you lose a lot of sleep when you have young children. That doesn't seem true for me."

Light snorted. "I'm only getting in three hours a night. For you, that means a full, restful night of sleep. For me, that means absolutely nothing."

L cocked his head to one side. "I'm sorry, Raito-kun. I cannot force our children to sleep through the night. But they will soon enough."

Light padded into the living room to check on the babies and the dragged into the kitchen and eased onto a chair. "I miss it being just the two of us."

L looked startled. "Raito-kun, raising children is a lifelong commitment. You can't give up on our children now."

Light scowled. "That's not what I mean. I mean, I miss having alone time with you. Whenever I try to hold you, we're interrupted by the two little howling banshees."

L looked thoughtful. 'It's true. We have not had sex since we brought our infants home."

Light shrugged. "I didn't know if you still wanted sex, since you're not hormonal anymore."

"The hormones that caused my desire for sex are the by-product of our first act of sex," L reminded him. "While it is true that I am not…sexually inclined very often, I still have affectionate feelings for Raito-kun."

"Good for you," Light muttered dispassionately, slumping down in his chair. "I don't have the energy for sex anyway. I just want to kiss you goodnight sometimes. But you fall asleep too fast."

"Again, I apologize that I seem refreshed while you are becoming very frazzled. Umm…Raito-kun?"

L glanced over at his unresponsive companion. Light had fallen asleep in his chair.

L sighed. "Okay, let's get you back to bed." With a little effort, L dragged Light off the chair and tossed him over his shoulder. Light stayed asleep the whole time. L carried Light awkwardly down the hall, at times hitting Light's foot against light switches and wall hangings, but Light still didn't wake.

"You must be very tired," L murmured, gently easing Light back into bed and covering him up with a blanket. "Well, I'll let you catch a little nap for now."

Just then, one of the twins started wailing and the other soon joined in. Light groaned groggily and rubbed at his eyes. "Ugh, I'll take Ichigo and you take Candyce," Light mumbled.

"No, you stay right here," L said firmly. "You need rest."

Light blinked at him blearily. "Are you sure you can handle them both?"

"Yes, I am positive. Do not get up until you are caught up on your sleep."

"Alright," Light murmured drowsily, falling back to sleep almost immediately.

L kissed Light's forehead and tiptoed out of the room. He cradled one baby in each arm and walked around the living room with them, rocking them gently until they fell back asleep.

L settled the babies back in their bassinets and had a cup of coffee while he mulled over his relationship with Light. It was true that he hadn't had sex with Light since the arrival of the babies. Well, that was partly because he had been bleeding for a few weeks, which was appalling and disgusting. But then, once the bleeding stopped, L wasn't sure if he wanted sex. Would sex with Light still be satisfying now that all the hormones that drove to emotional highs and lows were gone? Well, there was only one way to find out.

Light woke up to find shadows creeping along the wall. 'What the fuck?" Light growled.

"Don't wake the babies," L warned.

Light's eyes jerked to the doorway, seeing L standing there with his head cocked to one side, simply observing.

"What time is it?" Light demanded. "It looks like it's getting dark outside."

"It is indeed,' L murmured. "Light-kun is so perceptive."

Light let out a strangled cry of frustration. "Why didn't you wake me? The babies need to be fed every so many hours."

"I fed them," L said simply.

"All by yourself?"

L frowned. "I'm the world's greatest detective. I can figure out how to simultaneously feed two squalling infants."

Light sighed. "Okay, okay. You want to prove to me that you're still the great L even off a case. You can do anything, right?"

"I wished to prove no such thing," L said firmly. "I merely decided to let Raito-kun take a nap. Raito-kun should not expect me to take on his duties in the future. We are partners in this endeavor."

"Yeah, yeah,' Light said dismissively.

"So, does Raito-kun feel better?"

Light stretched leisurely. "Yeah, all that sleep deprivation was wearing me out. I feel nice now. All nice and rested."

"Good," L murmured. He crawled into bed beside Light.

Light blinked in surprise. "What, now that I'm awake, you're going to sleep?"

L smiled mysteriously. "On the contrary, Light-kun. Beds are not just for sleeping in."

"Ohhh," Light said quietly. He let that sink in as L snuggled up beside him.

L nuzzled against Light, his eyelashes fluttering against Light's cheek. "I've missed the stupid, pointless, hormonal emotions associated with being pregnant. They give me an excuse for this unproductive behavior."

Light grinned. "Sex is productive. It puts you to sleep, doesn't it?"

"Well, yes, but I-"

Light cut L off as he gently thrust his tongue into L's mouth. L's eyes slid shut with a sigh of bliss.

"I've missed this too," Light admitted. "I've missed this raw human emotion that proves how much we need each other. We may fight, and we may try to be unemotional and detached from everything. But we're human, and we can't be alone in the universe."

"An excellent point," L purred huskily. "But now is not a time for words, but a time for action."

"Impatient, aren't you?"

L grinned. 'Always."


	54. Chapter 54

A/N: Yay! We have this chapter…one more chapter…and then an epilogue when the babies are a little bit older. Woohoo.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the death note characters. I don't even know Mello and gang that well.

Light and L had happily rediscovered their sex drives. The first time having sex after the babies were born had been very rewarding. Of course, from now on, sex was going to be a little different. They had to be careful so L wouldn't get pregnant again. But sacrificing spontaneity for protection was worth it. They certainly didn't want another baby right now. They were just starting to recover.

The babies were now a couple months older. They were sleeping longer, crying less, and able to find things to amuse themselves with while Light and L ate. They didn't need to constantly be held anymore.

Light was now sleeping a lot better. He and L were still getting up in the middle of the night to feed the babies when they cried, but when he returned from feeding them, L would be awake, ready to cuddle up with him for a few hours before the babies needed to be fed again. It did wonders for Light's mood.

Life was definitely improving. The days were spent playing with the twins and the nights were spent with each other. It was bliss.

But of course, this small moment of paradise had to be ruined. The Kira case was still in progress, after all. Near and Mello wanted L's expertise. Wasn't this supposed to test them to see if they could take over for L? If they couldn't handle a case without L's help, then they obviously failed the test. At least, that's how Light saw it.

Light held Ichigo in his arms and fed him his bottle of formula while L answered the phone. Ichigo seemed more interested in watching L pace around with the phone dangled between two fingers. Perhaps even at such a young age he realized L was holding the phone strangely. Light finally gave up on the bottle and just held Ichigo and let the infant curl his fingers around Light's thumb.

"Calm down, Matsuda," L murmured. 'Please slow down. I can't make out a word you're saying. Oh, they've had a breakthrough? Excellent. Yes….I see. No, I will not be returning to the case anytime in the foreseeable future. They were already informed of this. Yes, Matsuda. I am fine. No, I'm not breastfeeding. I don't have breasts, Matsuda. No, the babies are fine."

Light rolled his eyes and shifted Ichigo in his arms. "Matsuda is asking Mommy silly questions, isn't he?"

Ichigo just smiled up at Light and began waving his chubby little arms in the air. "Nghhhh waa!" Ichigo babbled proudly.

'What?" L asked suddenly. He sounded angry. "You did? Well…thank you for the warning I suppose." With a heavy sigh, L hung up the phone.

"What's the matter?" Light asked.

L didn't say anything right away. He held out his arms for Ichigo and cradled the smiling infant in his arms. "May you never find such incompetent coworkers," L intoned over Ichigo.

'What'd he do now?" Light asked.

"He put me on speakerphone," L said morosely.

"What's that got to do with anything?'

"Mello was within earshot."

"Ohhh," Light said worriedly.

"He is on his way now; the other two will undoubtedly be coming with him. Our secret has been revealed."

"God damn it," Light growled.

"My sentiments exactly."

"Is Candyce still asleep?"

"She won't be for long," L said dryly. "Imagine Mello barging through the door demanding to know what is going on."

"God, this is a nightmare," Light groaned.

L's eyes widened as the screech of a car's breaks sounded outside. Light peered out the window. "Red car," he announced. "People with red cars always have to be speeders, don't they?'

L sighed. 'They're here already. That was fast."

Light was still staring out the window. He couldn't get over the fact that the driver of the red car had almost crashed into a pole and had slammed to a stop on the sidewalk in front of their apartment complex. The passengers had jumped out and one of them dashed inside. The other took it a little more slowly. The driver had climbed out and stood beside the pole, smoking a cigarette and surveying the damage.

Loud footsteps pounded down the hallway and before Light could move from the window, an angry blonde burst into the room. "Okay, who's the fucker that knocked up L?"

L coughed delicately. "Mello, please do not get so riled up. My daughter is sleeping in the other-"

'L!" Mello said joyfully. "Are you okay? What did that guy do to you?"

Ichigo was now crying and L could not be heard over the din. With a sigh, L handed him over to Light, who began soothing Ichigo and took him into the kitchen to see if he would drink his bottle now.

"Who's that?" Mello demanded.

L smiled. "He helps me take care of my babies. His name is Ligh-"

"Whoa, babies? Not just one?"

L let out an aggravated sigh. "Yes, twins. Please keep your voice down, Mello. You're disturbing them."

"But I mean…how? You're L. You're….not a girl, right?"

Near now walked into the door and surveyed the room, looking at all the baby toys strewn about. He nodded. That was all the proof he needed.

Matt followed Near into the door. "So, is it for real?" Matt asked.

"Yes! He has two, Matt!"

"But, how do you know he didn't have kids with some chick? I mean…he can't get pregnant right? Maybe Matsuda was just being dumb. Maybe by, 'L had a baby' he means he had a baby with someone…not actually gave birth to a baby."

L frowned and pulled up his shirt, showing off his C-section scar.

Mello freaked out. "Oh my god…L got knocked up! We have to find the fucker that did this and kill him."

"No one is killing anyone," L warned. "It was consensual sex. And it is not his fault. I have the internal organs of a female. I was just never aware of this. I am a fully functioning male that is also able to give birth."

Mello looked worried. "Do you think that could happen to us?"

"Mello," Matt groaned. "Don't worry about it. None of us will ever end up on bottom, right?"

There was an uncomfortable silence as Matt and Mello's eyes met. Then they turned and looked at Near. Near blushed and looked down.

"I don't even want to know," L muttered. "But yes, I gave birth to twins. The rumor is true. Now that you've checked it out, you need to get back to work."

"Don't you want to come back with us?" Mello asked. "You've got that guy to help you out. You don't need to be stuck here with two kids all day."

"They have names,' L chided him. "Ichigo Raijuu Yagami and Candyce Angelique Yagami. One boy and one girl that I care very much about."

Matt shrugged. "It's your choice, L." He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it.

"Out! Go outside," L demanded. "No smoking in this apartment. My children are susceptible to smoke. Out!" He shoved Matt out the door.

Mello snickered as Matt's mouth dropped open in surprise. Near didn't seem to notice. He crouched down on the floor and began playing with some of the toys.

L snatched a teddy bear away from Near. "That's not yours! Don't touch! Out! Go outside with Matt."

Mello started laughing. "Hahaha…Near got kicked out too."

"Out!" L growled as cries sounded from the other room. "You woke Candyce. Go outside with your friends and go back to headquarters. You have a job to do. You need to prove to me that one of you can be my successor. And you won't prove that by coming in here and messing around. Go!"

"Okay, okay," Mello grumbled. He stalked out the door.

Light reemerged, one baby on each hip. Ichigo still looked a little frightened and his face was wet with tears. "Wasn't that a little harsh, L?"

"No," L growled. "Look what they did to Ichigo. He's terrified now. Let me hold Candyce. She'll be okay. She's tough."

Light scowled. "She's not tough. She could care less about anything. She won't even look you in the eye."

L shrugged. "And Ichigo wants to be held all the time. They're just different."

"I think Candyce takes after you. She's going to be a little recluse."

"And Ichigo takes after you. He's going to be a pansy."

Light scowled at L. "Yeah, yeah. Remember, you're the mom."

L sighed. "Don't remind me."


	55. Chapter 55

A/N: This will be the last chapter with the babies as…babies. There will be an epilogue that happens five years in the future. L's kids will be nearly six by then. I had to get one more chapter of the babies still cute and small before I did the epilogue. It's a nice transition. But after the epilogue, distractions will be over. :( I almost don't want it to end, but it must.

Disclaimer: I don't own L or Light…but the babies are all mine.

The babies were growing quickly. L was enjoying living in his apartment with Light, spending all his time taking care of his children and sharing romantic moments with Light. But he missed the intellectual stimulation. Sure, he got to argue with Light, but that wasn't enough. He wanted to help catch Kira. It seemed selfish to want to enjoy time with his children when Kira was going unpunished. Of course, Kira hadn't killed lately, but that didn't mean he wouldn't in the future. L didn't want anymore innocent lives lost.

When L announced he wanted to go back to work, Light didn't try to stop him. Light offered to stay home and watch the babies. But L saw through that clever lie in a second. Oh now…Light just wanted time all by himself away from L so he could kill things. Well, that wasn't going to happen. Light was going to have to come with him.

Light looked annoyed. "Someone's going to have to stay here and watch the babies. If you want to work, I'll have to stay home. I'm not going to be doing anything while you're gone. I'll have my hands full taking care of the little banshees. They're such a pain now that they can crawl. I'll be chasing them all over the house. When would I have time to kill anyone?"

L's eyes narrowed. "So, if you didn't have to watch the babies, you would have time to kill?"

Light scowled. "Don't even fucking start with me."

L smiled. "It's okay, Raito-kun. I am just practicing for when we get back to work."

"We? But…I have to stay here and watch the babies."

"No, you are coming with me. I cannot let you out of my sight. Mello has agreed that you are a likely suspect."

"Pfft, Mello just hates me because I knocked you up."

"Still, I am not the only one who considers you a suspect. Therefore, you must come with me back to headquarters where I can keep an eye on you."

"But what about the babies? Who's going to watch them?"

"You are, Raito-kun. You will bring them with you and take care of them while I research Kira."

Light frowned. "So, I have to sit there holding the babies all day while you work? That's going to be so awkward."

"You don't have to hold them the whole time, Raito-kun."

"Well, what am I going to do with them then? They can crawl now. I don't want to be chasing them all throughout the investigation headquarters."

"I'm sure Raito-kun can manage," L said briskly.

"The hell I will. What is this? You're the mom and you're saddling me with all the responsibilities? What the fuck?"

L kissed Light's cheek. "You will manage, Raito-kun. And I will be there with you. I'll hold Candyce on my lap if I have to help you out."

Light wrinkled his nose. "You'll only hold Candyce? Why?"

"Because she doesn't squirm as much. I can hold her on my lap and type at the same time. Is that satisfactory?"

Light sighed. "I guess."

'Good. We'll go in tomorrow."

'Tommorow?! What the fuck? Already?"

"Yes, tomorrow. You won't have anytime to talk me out of it. Good-night, Raito-kun." L walked away serenely.

Light scowled. As soon as L was out of earshot, he muttered to himself, "If I ever had any desire to kill him, this would be the time." He ignored the laugh accompanying the statement.

L woke Light up early the next morning, a bright smile on his face. "It is time to return to work."

Light muttered under his breath about how cruel L was and what an inhuman hour it was to get up, but he rolled out of bed, grabbed the babies, and started the car.

L hopped into the passenger seat, settled both feet firmly onto the floor, looked back at the babies strapped into the backseat in their car seats and smiled. "Everything is going well. Once we catch Kira, the world will be safe again. Are you worth me, Raito-kun?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Light cursed his luck as he drove back to headquarters. Was it too much to ask that this perfect little world with L could have stayed perfect for just a little bit longer? That L would have stayed the sweet lovable person he had gotten to enjoy living with instead of going back to the detective who would analyze every little action for evidence of Kira. Well, yeah, he was Kira…but damn it, he hadn't killed in months. Was it too much to ask that L give up on catching him?

As soon as they arrived, L climbed out of the car and briskly marched inside, leaving Light to retrieve the babies. Light gathered them both in his arms and followed L inside with a heavy sigh.

Light found L surrounded by his successors and the investigative team. Matsuda seemed delighted with L's return and he couldn't stop gushing over how L had "lost all the pregnancy weight".

"Okay, everyone back to work," L said sternly. "Mogi, Matsuda, Near, Mello, Matt…what happened to Yagami-san?"

Matt shrugged. "We didn't know you'd be coming today. He went out shopping."

L's eyes lit up. "Out shopping for sweets?" he asked hopefully.

Mello scowled. "Not a chance. He won't buy us any chocolate. He's all about 'brain food' like broccoli. Really, what kind of crap is that?"

L made a face. "I'll have to send Watari out for some sweets immediately."

"You can't just boss Watari around like that," Light scolded.

L blinked at him innocently. "Why not? Should I boss you around instead?"

"That's not what I mean, Ryuuzaki. Look, you haven't seen each other in about a year. You don't just walk in and demand sweets. You have to catch up with him, see if he's still mad at you, and see if he missed you. That comes first."

"I don't have time for that," L said brusquely. He pulled a bag of Skittles out of his pocket and began chewing on them. His eyes landed on Matsuda.

"Matsuda, would you like to do me a favor?" L asked calmly.

"Oh…uh, sure. What do you need?"

"Gemme a beer," L announced, his mouth full.

"Umm…what?" Matsuda looked perplexed.

L swallowed. "I said, get me a bear."

"Umm…a bear?"

'Yes, a gummy bear."

Matsuda nervously scratched his head. "Ohh…umm, just one?"

"No, you're right, Matsuda," L said pleasantly. "Five or six will be adequate."

"Five or six gummy bears? Or do you want five or six bags of gummy bears?"

"Good point, Matsuda. You know me too well. You had better fetch me six bags of gummy bears."

Matsuda looked embarrassed with all L's positive comments. "Umm..okay. I'll be right back with those." He hurried out of the building.

L turned to Light as soon as Matsuda was out of earshot. "I can't believe I ever said he was useless. He's a wonderful errand boy."

Light just rolled his eyes.

L settled himself down at his old computer and settled Candyce on the floor beside him in her car seat. "Now, let's see how much progress has been made without me."

Light balanced Ichigo on one hip. He wandered around the room, looking at the data on all the screens. Most everyone had gone back to working. Near was building a tower of blocks on his desk and Mello was still sulking about the fact that there was no chocolate.

Light leaned over to see what was on Matsuda's screen. It looked like there were several sites that Matsuda was looking at simultaneously. One looked suspiciously like a dating site.

As Light leaned in to get a better look, Ichigo leaned forward and slammed his little hands down on the keyboard, typing a row of nonsense text.

"Oops," Light muttered. He straightened up without fixing it.

The door banged open.

"That was fast," L murmured. "Matsuda, I applaud you on your-oh, Yagami-san."

'Dad?" Light asked uncertainly. His father was looking a very unhealthy shade of gray.

"They're shutting us down," Mr. Yagami wheezed.

L looked shocked. "What? I don't understand."

"Kira has not killed a single person in over a year. The government wants this all shut down, no more lives at risk chasing a killer that may not even exist anymore."

L scowled. "I disagree, Yagami-kun. We are not wasting time. We must protect the world from Kira. He's probably still out there, waiting to strike as soon as we let our guard down. We can't stop now."

"I'm sorry, L. But I have orders to disband this investigation immediately."

L chewed the tip of his thumb and muttered to himself. He got up from his computer and paced about the room. "What if Kira returns?"

"We are to disband this investigation as of now and meet back in a few years to officially cancel our work and destroy every bit of information we've gathered. If Kira does not show up in those few years, we are not to bring up Kira again. We are to assume that he has died or has given up."

"And we're just going to let him go?" L protested.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. We're packing up now. If nothing happens in five years or so, this investigation is permanently closed."

Without a word, Mogi and Aizawa got up from their chairs and headed out the door. L watched them go wordlessly.

With a last grumble about the lack of chocolate, Mello also got up, Matt in tow. Near followed after them.

"Sorry, L," Mello muttered as he stepped out the door. "If Kira comes back, I'll shoot the bitch for you."

Chief Yagami patted his son's shoulder reassuringly and he too walked out the door. Now it was just L and Light again. Light couldn't believe it. He was speechless. In an hour, his whole fortune had changed.

Matsuda chose at that very minute to bound in the door, the gummy bears clutched in a shopping bag. "Okay, I'm back. Hey, where'd everyone go?"

"We're putting everything on hold," L said dispiritedly.

"What? But you just got here."

"I'm sorry, Matsuda. We have been told by higher-ups that we are no longer needed if Kira is no longer killing."

Matsuda looked disappointed. "Oh, well…if we ever get back to work, let me know, okay? Keep in touch."

L sighed and buried his head in Light's shirt. He cried hot tears of bitter anguish. "All those long hours of work wasted. Now we may never find Kira. I wish the government would keep out of things."

Light patted L's back awkwardly and shifted Ichigo to his other hip. "It'll be alright, L. Maybe we scared him off for now. The important thing is that no more lives will be lost. Yes, we never made Kira atone for his crimes, but Kira is no longer creating fear and panic. That's the important thing, right?"

L lifted his head from his shirt and smiled. He accepted Ichigo from Light's arms. "I suppose you are right, Ratio-kun. The world is once again safe for our children."

They walked out of the investigation room together, for the last time.


	56. Chapter 56

A/N: Okay, guys. This is the epilogue. That means, this is the end. No more. I'm not going to show L's kids in high school, or college or getting married or etc. I could spend the rest of my life writing about the rest of the kid's lives. But I'm not going to do that. I caved to put in an epilogue with the kids about six years old. But I'm not going to do anymore. If you make me write more, I'll kill off the children at a very young age so I don't have to write more. You want them to have a good future, right? So that means 55 chapters and an epilogue.

Disclaimer: For the last time, for this story at least, (yes, I'll miss it just as much as you will) I do not own L or Light. And we've all heard L's name, right? Right.

Five years later….

Light was finally happy with his life. After all, he had two beautiful intelligent children and an attractive intelligent wife. Now that L was no longer accusing him of being Kira, Light and L were growing very close. They home schooled their children together and worked on cases together, sometimes even with input from their children.

It had culminated in a comfortable routine. Lots of fun family time with the kids, and then cuddling in bed with L once the kids were in bed. Light thought that finally all this Kira business was behind them. He was sadly very wrong.

"Raito-kun," L said cheerfully. "We have an e-mail from Matsuda."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…he says that the team is supposed to meet again in six months. If nothing new has come up, we are to consider the Kira case over with." L sighed unhappily. "It is very unfortunate that we will never know Kira's identity."

Light patted L's shoulder. "At least he's stopped killing, right? Who knows, maybe he died. In that case, we really wouldn't be able to find him."

"I suppose," L said unhappily. "Raito-kun, would you make me a caramel apple?"

"Sorry, L, we're all out of apples."

L frowned. "Apples tend to disappear quite frequently in this house."

"You know what they say, 'An apple a day keeps the doctor away'."

"I hate doctors," L said irritably.

"Exactly. Candyce and Ichigo love apples with cinnamon and sugar. You love apple pie and caramel apples. I just like them plain."

L sighed. "I understand. We do eat apples quite frequently. Very well, I shall go out and get some more."

Light looked surprised. "You? You're actually going to go shopping?"

"Yes," L said cheerfully. "If I go by myself, I can buy all the delicious foods Ratio-kun doesn't approve of."

Light laughed. "Okay, go ahead. You need to treat yourself every once in awhile."

L kissed Light's cheek and hurried out the door, a small smile on his face.

As soon as L was gone, Light buried his head in his hands. "Agh, what am I going to do?"

L returned form the store to find Light standing in the middle of the kitchen his back to L and his arms raised above his head. "But what am I going to do with him?" Light addressed the ceiling. "I just don't-agh, it's so frustrating. What am I supposed to tell him?"

"Raito-kun?" L asked curiously.

Light jumped and whirled around to face L. "Uhh…how much did you hear?"

"It's okay, Raito-kun," L said soothingly. "It is okay that you are frustrated by me. It would not be a good relationship if we never had disagreements. It is also natural that you would seek the help of a force greater than yourself to help with your frustrations. I did not suspect you were a religious person, but to each his own."

Light took a deep breath and steadied his nerves. "L, you realize that in the six years we've been together, we've never once told each other 'I love you'. But I do love you. You know that, right?"

L looked puzzled. "I…love you too, Raito-kun."

"And I want you to know that I love you because what I'm about to say next is going to break your heart."

"Are we out of cheesecake?" L asked worriedly.

"No, worse than that."

"All the strawberries are rotten?"

"No, worse."

"What could be worse than that?" L cried.

Light shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "L, I-I'm Kira."

L looked stunned. "What?"

Light sighed unhappily. "I know you're mad at me. I should have told you earlier. But I thought maybe if I hid the truth from you, I could get you to love me. But that's not what I want. I do want you, but I want you to know the truth. You were right from the very beginning. I am Kira. I've denied it over and over again, but it's the truth. I want you to know now, before the case is closed."

L pointed a finger at Light accusingly. "I trusted you and you've been lying to me the whole time. Watari was right I should have never involved myself with you. It has blinded me to the truth."

"You always suspected me anyway. What difference does it make knowing that you were right?"

"I means now I am obligated to do something about it," L growled. "I can't let you go, knowing that you are Kira."

"Hell, Ryuuzaki. I haven't killed for five years. I've practically given up on being Kira. You and the kids are more important to me. I could have just given up my power and you would never know and I would never remember. But I'm not the spoiled teenager I once was. I'm a man now and I want to make it up to you."

L frowned. "Very well. Your confession will be taken into consideration when you are due for sentencing."

"Do you still care about me, Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes, of course I do," L snapped. "But that doesn't mean I won't turn you in. Justice is very important to me."

"I understand," Light said softly. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around L.

L stiffened at first, but then relented, wrapping his own arms around Light's neck. "Yes, Raito-kun, I do still care about you. I'm sorry if has to be this way."

"If I wasn't Kira, I never would have met you," Light whispered.

"If you weren't Kira, all those innocent people wouldn't have died," L whispered back.

Light kissed L's forehead and then planted a kiss on each of L's cheeks.

"No hard feelings?" L asked, sounding a little confused. "You're not going to kill me to prevent me from turning you in?"

"Of course not," Light said indignantly. "I'm not Kira anymore anyway. Besides, when I'm gone, you need to stay with the kids."

"Oh," L said quietly.

"Don't feel bad," Light murmured. "You're doing what you feel is best." He brought his tongue against the shell of L's ear and then breathed on it.

L whimpered and his arms tightened involuntarily around Light's neck.

Light's mouth moved down to L's throat. He bit down on L's soft, pale throat and then soothingly licked the wound.

L tried to fight it. Light was Kira, after all, and sleeping with Kira would be sleeping with the enemy, which was bad. But he and Light had been together for six years. Light knew all of his body's weak spots. Before L realized what was happening, Light had L on the bed naked and he was lavishing attention on L's nipples as he slowly pushed himself into L's body. This was where L's logical mind chose to abandon him and the part of L that was irrational and wanted sex with Light even if Light was a mass murderer took over.

L's brain chose not to awaken until he was snuggled up contentedly in Light's arms in post-coital bliss. L came back to himself with a start and pushed away from Light. "How dare you," L growled. "How dare you try to seduce me."

Light looked at him mildly. "Not try. Succeed."

"And you think having sex with me is going to make me change my mind and let you walk away scot-free?"

Light sighed and slid out of bed. He stood in front of L, his hands out in front of him. "I wanted to have sex with you one last time before you take me away, okay? No tricks."

L groaned and rolled into a sitting position. "Thanks a lot. You probably got me pregnant again. We're supposed to use protection, remember?"

Light shrugged. "I doubt you'd be willing to wait while I put a condom on. Now, come on and put the handcuffs on me before I change my mind."

L blinked at him. "But I'm not taking you to jail."

"Oh, so I die right now then?" Light sighed unhappily. "Okay, I guess this is good-bye."

"Raito-kun, I am not going to do anything to you. Because I love you, I might mete out a punishment to you that is not harsh enough. Or, the converse could be true. I could be stricter on you than I need to be. So, your punishment will not be decided by me. I will contact the government and let them deal with you. Please excuse me while I make inquiries."

L walked into the other room and Light was left to ponder his fate. Surely murder would be punished with death. Maybe a public execution or a hanging. Light shuddered to think of it. But then again, he deserved anything that was decided.

After fifteen minutes, L walked into the room with a perplexed look on his face. "I have never until this moment realized the absolute level of corruption in the government."

Light lifted an eyebrow. "Why? What happened?"

"They're letting you go."

"What? But…I killed people. Why would they let me go?'

"Simply put, they are afraid of you. They are content with the knowledge that you are no longer acting as Kira. They do not wish to antagonize you by placing you under arrest for fear you may begin killing again."

"That's stupid."

"I agree. But, that leaves me with no other option but to deal with you myself." L cocked his head to one side. "You must first give up your powers as Kira."

Light nodded. "I understand. You realize my memory of being Kira goes with that too?"

"Yes, Raito-kun. I am aware of that."

Light glanced up at the ceiling again. "Ryuuk, I want to give it up."

L was fascinated at the sudden change that came over Light. Before his eyes, Light's weary, guarded expression relaxed. Light's eyes were innocent and friendly. L's throat tightened. This had been the Light that he had first fallen in love with when they had been chained together.

Light smiled warmly. "It'll be good to finally close the case once and for all, right? We're all safe again. But it's too bad we never caught anyone. It'll go down in the history books like Jack the Ripper."

L reached out and slowly pulled Light closer, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

"What's the matter?" Light asked.

"Raito-kun, I-I wish to tell you my name."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, quite sure. The case will be closed and then it will no longer be right for me to continue not to trust you. You do have some Kira-like qualities. Perhaps you were once Kira or perhaps if the right situation occurred, you could become Kira. However, right now you are not Kira." L leaned in close and whispered in Light's ear. "L Lawliet."

Light blinked. "Really? That's why you're called L?"

L nodded. "Yes, Raito-kun."

"It's a nice name. Perfect for calling out in the middle of sex."

L's face colored with embarrassment. "You will not, Raito-kun. I forbid any of those dramatics."

"Oh, you forbid me, do you? We'll have to see about that."

L squeaked in alarm as Light tackled him to the ground. Yes, all was right with the world.

Six months later, L and Light woke to an e-mail reminding them to come to headquarters to officially shut down the Kira case. L was in a rather bad mood after awakening at six a.m. to the chirp of his e-mail reminder.

"It's your fault for keeping the computer on all night," Light murmured.

"But I have to leave it on," L reminded him. "I have an important case."

"Well, you can work on your case once we get this one over with. Let's have breakfast and then we can drive down to headquarters."

L sighed. "Ichi and Candyce will miss their lessons. How troublesome."

'We can take them with us. Now, hurry up and get ready. We just need to check in with everyone and we can come back home."

"Very well," L murmured. He rolled out of bed and began picking through the clothes in the closet.

Light began making breakfast for L and the children, who were still asleep.

L, Light, Ichigo, and Candyce arrived at headquarters at eight. L was still in a bad mood, considering the outfit he had to wear to disguise himself.

Matsuda was there to greet them at the door. "Wow, you…you…"

"I what, Matsuda?" L growled. He dumped a bag of books on the ground. Ichigo and Candyce immediately began pawing through them. "Have you anything unkind to say about Raito-kun and I sticking together?"

"N-no, I just-uh…why do you have a flower in your hair?"

L scowled. 'It matches the stupid sundress."

"And why are you wearing a sundress?"

L patted his belly. "To disguise the fact that I am a pregnant male."

Matsuda laughed uneasily. "Wow, you're really popping them out, aren't you. You and Light must be…" He trailed off with a whimper as Light glared at him.

"Don't be mean to Matsu-kun," Misa demanded, wrapping her arms around him.

L and Light shared a surprised look. "I pity their children," L mouthed.

Light smirked. "So, Misa, finally given up on me?"

Misa scowled. "Raito-kun was cheating on me with that-that….cross dresser!" She pointed an accusing finger at the started L. "At least Matsuda is a gentleman."

Light covered up a snicker with a cough. "Yes, you two make a perfect couple"

L smiled warmly at Light. "Come, Raito-kun. Let's see if anyone has found anything at all."

L settled into his old desk chair, his feet firmly on the floor. He was far too pregnant to even think of balancing on his feet. Light settled into the chair next to him and rolled up close to the computer.

"Mommy!" a piercing voice shrieked.

L rubbed at his forehead tiredly as Ichigo came running around the corner.

"Mom, Candyce ripped my book," Ichigo said vehemently, his chocolate eyes boiling over with rage.

L pushed himself from the computer and let his wheeled desk chair carry him over to the couch. L eased himself out of his chair and flopped onto the couch, indicating for Ichigo to sit beside him.

"Now, what is your complaint?' L murmured.

"Candyce defaced my anthropology book," Ichigo grumbled.

"Haven't you already read that one?"

"Yes," Ichigo admitted reluctantly.

"And memorized it?"

"Yes," Ichigo sighed.

"Then what seems to be the problem?"

"I was trying to show her a picture and she ripped it out of my book," Ichigo growled.

"Candyce, come here please," L beckoned lazily.

Candyce looked down at the ground, her long dark hair covering her face as L addressed her. "Candyce, you know it is impolite to destroy another's property."

"Yes," Candyce murmured almost inaudibly.

"Now please apologize to Ichigo and try to play nicely."

Candyce scowled at Ichigo, her blue eyes icy. "Sorry," she said sourly. She grabbed up her book from the floor and ran off into the other room. Ichigo clambered onto Light's lap and demanded to see what Light was doing.

L sighed wearily. "Such quarrelsome children."

"They're perfectly normal, I would think," Matsuda murmured.

"Yes, but they have extensive vocabularies. Candyce has inherited my looks, my desire for solitude, and Raito-kun's temper. Every time Ichigo tries to be sociable, she resorts to violence. Ichigo has inherited Raito-kun's good looks, Raito-kun's sociability, and my submissive nature."

"Stop that," Light growled from across the room.

"I'm not submissive," Ichigo declared. "I'm going to be just like dad."

Light ruffled Ichigo's hair, which was styled almost like his own. "Good boy. We'll let mom handle Candyce."

L scowled. "This would all be manageable if our children were not fluent in the curse words of other languages."

"They speak other languages?" Matsuda gasped. "They're only six, right?"

"Yes, and quite precocious little brats."

"Ryuuzaki, Ichigo can hear you," Light warned. "He's the good one, remember?"

"It is usually his fault that such conflicts occur," L said stiffly. "Candyce likes her space. Typical female behavior, I'm sure. And when her space is violated, she becomes quite fearsome."

L turned a pleading gaze on Matsuda. "Don't have children, please. They're much too difficult and take away anytime you may have with your significant other."

Matsuda looked startled. "Misa doesn't want children."

"Thank god," L murmured, slumping further into the couch.

Misa frowned at L suspiciously.

"So, no one's found anything, right?" Matsuda asked.

L cast a sidelong look at Light and shook his head. "No, nothing."

Light glanced at L's successors. Matt was playing Warcraft on the computer. Mello was standing behind Matt, one hand resting on Matt's shoulder as he watched. Near was playing in the corner with a Lego castle. He looked up at Light and shook his head.

"Guess not," Light muttered. "So, the case is closed?"

L nodded affirmative. "It is closed. Kira's identity shall remain unknown. Thank you to all who participated in this case. You may now return to your previous lives."

Light took Ichigo and Candyce by the hand and led them outside. L waited until everyone had left and then locked the door to headquarters. The files and computers would remain there, untouched….unless Kira rose again.

The End


End file.
